Rivers Falls
by WriterGirl9
Summary: Bella is determined to find out who killed her sister and why. What she doesn't know is that nothing is what it appears to be in Rivers Falls and that Alice had secret. Secrets so dark that it may have gotten her killed.
1. Chapter 0

Prologue

First, a warning

My story will not have a happy ending. No warm feelings of justice will be felt. No sense of peace will be given. None of the typical feelings of closure that normally accompany resolutions such as these will be had. When the truth will be revealed, more questions will be asked then answered. Like, how could this happen to such a nice girl? What kind of family could do all this? What happened to the once peaceful town of Rivers Falls?

My story will not have a happing end. If that were true, then I would be alive, married and have children of my own. Instead, I am dead at eighteen. I never went to prom; or got to walk down the aisle at graduation. I never went to college or did any of the activities that comprise an adult life. I will never get to see my parents again or my baby sister, Bella. She's the one I feel sorry for most of all. It will be her that will bear the brunt of my actions, feel the pain of my poor choices, and ultimately, she'll be the one that will have to live with my truth.

My story will not have a happy ending. The town that I once called home will be destroyed; its secrets revealed for all the world to see. Families will be torn apart, and friends will be at odds with each other. Traditions and ritual will fall by the waste side. Death again will come to this sleepy little town. No one will ever be the same again.

My story will not have a happy ending. The only solace that I feel is that at least I got to feel what it meant to fall in love. But, loving me will be tragic for all involved. Everyone will remember the name Alice Swan. A name that will be what urban legend are made of. A name that will come to be synonymous with sadness and pain. Oh yes, I will be remembered.

My story will not have a happy ending. I write this, in the hopes that my story will serve as a cautionary tale. That through my pain and mistakes other can learn, and hopeful avoid doing some of the things that I have done. I can not say that I have come to regret my decisions, no certainly not all of them. I do regret shutting my family and friends out and not allowing them to help me. I can not help but think that had I simply let someone else in then all of this could have been avoided. It's too late for me now I know this. My desire is that by reading my story it will save some other from the same tragic end that I meet. If this does help, then my life and death did have a purpose.

I close this with a final warning. My story will not have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Coming

Rivers Falls is a small town that is located in a remote part of New England. The town lacks the look of modernism. Mom and Pop shops are still the main source of consumerism and the shops are past down from generation to generation. It's very picturesque, with a Norman Rockwell feel. It really was a perfect little town.

The leaves fell in vibrant colors giving the streets have a quaint and old world feel. In the winters the town would see a generous amount of snow. The snow would melt and melt am icicles hang from the trees. The lakes would freeze over, creating a personal winter wonderland. Spring would bring out young love. In the summer, the lakes would be packed with sun bathers and boat enthusiasts. It was an ideal place to raise children and one of the safest in the country.

The town consisted of about 2000 people with barely twenty five percent labeled as wealthy. If you were lucky enough to be born on the right side of the tracks then you got away with whatever you wanted. Of courses this also meant that you were obligated to your family and everything that the town required of them. Good grades and keeping up appearances were mandatory in this town. The rich were treated like royalty and whatever they did made the papers. They town had very little crime and murders were practically none existent.

That was until Alice Swan.

It was the year 1999 when the town changed. Her murder was the first murder that the sleepy little town had seen in nearly twenty years. Of course her murder was the only unsolved crime to ever happen in Rivers Falls. Her murder would leave a permanent stain on the once perfect sleepy little town that would never quite go away. The name Alice and Rivers Falls would be synonymous from that day forward. The murder of a pretty rich girl was not something that the media could pass up and it would be a year before they would leave the town moving on to the next hot story.

**Edward**

It had been years since he had been home. At the age of eighteen, he left home for college and he hadn't looked back since. It wasn't like he disliked his family; it was more the small town life that had been all he'd known. Rivers Falls, or New England for that matter, ha,,, , mfdvjksfvkjsfvkjbsfdfbsfvd never agreed with him, nor did his life as one of the social elite.

Edward was a Cullen. And the Cullen's were considered royalty in that town. Edward was smart athletic boy who was very popular. He was very handsome and it was clear he took after his father. He was tall and lean; he was well toned with the right amount of muscles. With rust color hair that wouldn't be tamed. Normally this would be unattractive, but on Edward it worked. Like his mother, he had startling green eyes. His father was a successful medical doctor and his mother was a debutant from New York. His blood couldn't be bluer. Life in such a small town meant that you had very few options, unlike the city. Most activities were centered at the school leaving your interaction limited to those children that you attended school with. Edwards had even fewer options, there were few families that had children that it was considered acceptable to hang out with. The friends that Edward had growing up were his older brother Emmet, the Whitlock twins; Jasper and Rosalie and the Swan girls, Alice and Bella.

Alice was a naturally short girl that resembles a pixie. Now, you have to understand there were two Alice's. The first Alice was every parents dream. She was a straight A student, she was on the cheerleading squad and on student council. This Alice had long brown curly hair that she'd always worn styled. She wore light make up and her cl ccchgothes were stylish but classy. Her dresses and skirts came just above the knee and her tops were a round neck. The second Alice had short brown hair with burgundy tips. She wore leather pants and revealing shirts. Her makeup was dark and her heals were high. This Alice smoked and did drugggggggs. She was the eldest daughter of a very prominent and famous judge. Her father proceeded over a lot of high profile criminal cases that ranged from the mob to your rich and famous crimes that usually got played out on Court T.V. The Swans were also one of the most prominent families in the town, owning half the town meant that it was hard not to know the Swan name. Charles, or Charlie, Swan came from a rich and powerful family. After a period in working in his father's law firm, he decided to have a life with less stress that would allow him to spend more time with his family. So he became a judge. Thanks to his father's connections, Charlie was able to get the pick of the cases.

Edward grew up with Alice. They were both in the same year and Bella only a year behind them. It was the winter of their senior year when Alice w wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwas murdered. The town had never seen anything like it. Her body was found naked, raped, and beaten lying on the floor of the woods. The night before her body was found, they all had attended the last football game of the season. There was a party in the woods that night to celebrate. There was so many people there it was hard to keep count. Nearly everyone had remembered seeing Alice at some point in the night but no one saw who she left with or when she had left. It was the next morning the Swan's realized Alice hadn't returned home. After calling all of her friends, the Swans made the local Chief of Police form a search party to go look for her. In the end it would her younger sister, Bella, who found her.

Now, ten years later, since that horrible night, Edward was returning home for his brother's wedding. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he made the drive from New York to Rivers Falls. Now a successful lawyer, he had not seen any of his childhood friends since graduation. Everything ended that year, childhood innocence, the friendships that they all thought would last forever and the belief that the world was good.

Without realizing it Alice was the glue that held them together; they were never able to recover. Suspicion, of course, fell first to Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend, but he was cleared quickly through finger prints and DNA evidence. It tore them apart. For a while, everyone believed that it was Jasper and even after his name was cleared some thought that his family had paid for his innocence.

Then there was Bella. Bella looked much like Alice. Both of the girls like their father. Bella had long curly brown and deep brown eyes. She was slightly tall like her mother, with slight frame that made them look toned. They found her curled up against a tree, covered in blood, rocking back and forth staring at her sister's dead body. She refused to speak for a while and was diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. After the funeral, her family took her away and that was the last time Edward had seen here. Bella was the one person he was anxious to see. They had dated in the beginning of his senior year. Their relationship came to an end the night that Alice died. He, of course, had tried to keep tabs on her over the years. He knew she became a very successful writer. She wrote mystery novels and some true life crime novels that actually helped solve some cold cases. He knew that she was now working on her sister's case; he also knew that she had been refused access to the files even though she was a daughter of a judge. He had wondered why the judge didn't press harder for his daughter's murder to be found.

The family had been difficult during the investigation, at times flat out refusing to cooperate with the police even going as far as taking Bella away so that they couldn't question her. They, of course, claimed that they didn't want her traumatized any more. He had tried to go and see her himself but was turned away and told that she needed her rest. Here he was, still thinking about the Swan girls, pulling up to his family's home. It was like this town was bringing back memories of Alice.

He wasn't surprised to find that everyone was still fast asleep. He quietly went to his old room, careful not to disturb anyone. The room was exactly how he'd left it. His shelves were still filled with all of his books and trophies, his walls still had pictures up depicting various events from high school. Bella was in nearly every one of them and not surprisingly, so was Alice. He lightly touched the only picture that he had of Alice and Bella. They were both smiling with their arms around each other throwing kisses at the camera. It was from the masked ball that their school held on Halloween and it was the last time that they were all together. He smiled at the memory; he was pulled out of his trance by his mother's voice.

"Darling! Welcome home!" Esme gushed as she threw her arms around her youngest son. "It has been to long my son. How was your drive?" She linked her arm through Edwards and led them to the couch that was located in the far corner of the room.

Edward embraced his mother. He forgot how good a mother's hug could feels. "Tiring. I'm surprised you kept my room."

"How could we not? It's not like we needed the room. Your brother is going to be so happy to see you. But first, you need to rest and shower. When you're done, come down stairs and I will have Lily make you something to eat."

Hours later, Edward was rested and showered. He found his family in the back yard having brunch. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the chicken creaser salad.

"Edward?" Carlisle was the first to see his son. "When did you get in?"

"Early this morning. Didn't mother tell you?"

"I thought it best to surprise everyone." Esme smiled. She was glad that she was finally able to have her family back. The last time they were all in their family home was longer then she was willing to admit.

"Eddie, welcome back little brother." Emmett hugged Edward. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So tell me how are the wedding plans coming? And where is that lovely fiancé of yours?" Edward looked around for Rosalie. He had not taken his arm off his brother, they looked younger, freer and Edward wondered if this town would somehow kill the good mood that two of them had found themselves in. He was certain that the many years spent living away from Mystic Rivers had somehow brought back some of their innocence and freed them from the hell that the two of them knew existed in the world.

**Bella**

Bella sat in her car thinking, or rather deciding, if she should actually go into her parent's house or hightail it out of there and head to the nearest motel or home for that matter. The last memory she had of this house was of her being taken out of there and sent to a mental institution where she spent six months. It would be safe to assume that Bella was not looking forward to returning home. Her only possible benefit for stepping foot into that house would be to connect with Alice. She longed to go into her sister's room.

"How long do you think she is going to sit out there for?" Charlie had tears in his eyes as he watched his youngest and now only child struggle with the simple act of returning home. He couldn't believe that they had managed to push their daughter so far away.

"Bella is just being stubborn. She knows how to do the right thing." Renee was sure of one thing…Bella would do whatever her family needed. Right now they needed to come back home and show up at this wedding. The family had been the center of the local gossip ever since their daughter Alice died. Well, if they were being honest, Alice had a way of always being the center of attention, no matter what she needed to do to obtain it. There was more the on ne occasion when they had to clean up after one of Alice's messes which left the whole town speculating to what actually happened. Bella was the opposite. She never had to be told twice and she was the model of what a perfect daughter should be. Honor roll, star jumper in her equestrian class, prima de ballerina and well , liked by all of her classmates. Renee couldn't say enough good things about her youngest. After graduation they sent her on a trip through Europe and then right to college. If she mentioned coming home they took her on another trip to get the idea out of her head. Bella had not stepped foot in her family's home in ten years and had not seen her parents in nearly two. She blamed them for not doing more to find Alice's murderer and at times told them that she felt that they were glad that she was dead so she could no longer do things to put shame on the family.

Bella took one last deep breath before leaving the car. She didn't even need to knock before her father opened the door and hugged her with everything he had. "I missed you Bells."

For the first time Bella allowed herself to miss her family. "I missed you too daddy."

Bella went up to her old room and cleaned up. She walked around in circles trying to imagine the girl that used to live in that room. She was pleasantly surprised to find her room had not changed. She figured that her parents would have turned it into a study or something in order get rid of every piece of Alice just like they did with most of the house. The only evidence that showed that Alice ever existed in the world, let alone her family, was her room. Her room now served as a time capsule of sorts. A living tomb, so to speak, that led to another time and another place. Bella changed a lot in the last ten years. She was untrusting and she knew all too well how cruel the world was.

Alice was the last person to ever set foot across that threshold. Even when the cops were investigating her murder, the Swans refused to allow entrance. Claiming that it was their last connection to their daughter and they wanted it preserved. Bella, herself, had tried on many different occasions to search the room; she had even asked if she could have something that belonged to Alice that she could always have with her but her parents refused. That is what led her to her suspicion that her parents were covering up something they knew about the murder. She had even considered them suspects for awhile, but with the help of her therapist, and a private eye, she was able to forgive and clear them

After a short rest, Bella decided that it was time that she finally go and deal with her parents.

"Good morning, Bells." Charlie called happily from the breakfast table. Charlie and Renee were already seated by the time Bella woke up. Renee was having a cup of tea and looking over the society pages while Charlie had his usual black coffee and was reading the business section. "Saved the entertainment section for ya, Bells."

"Thanks, dad." Bella kissed both her parents before taking her seat. Her eyes fixed on the empty chair that was across from her

_"Belllaaa. Well good morning, sleepy head." Alice, who was usually the first one up, giggled and hugged her sister her customary good morning hug before continuing ch_n_ecking her planner. _

"Bella, Bella." Renee's voice snapped Bella out of her momentary trance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Bella blinked several times to readjust her focus. For a few more seconds she was still seeing Alice.

"I was asking what you wanted for breakfast. Tell Emily, and I am sure she can get you whatever you like." Renee asked her daughter

"Ummm, I'll just have whatever she has on her menu today."

"Well, in anticipation for your home coming, she made blueberry crepes." Renee smiled, clearly proud that she still remembered her daughter's favorite breakfast. Don't be fooled, Renee was not the one responsible for the meal. She was never too maternal, and sp sent time with the girls when it was socially acceptable to be seen with them in public. When Alice turned sixteen, she started to defy Renee. Once Alice started to tell her no, their relationship quickly deteriorated and Renee spent all of her attention on Bella turning her into the perfect daughter. It was unclear what turned Alice against Renee, whether it was typical teenage angst, they'll never know, but Alice changed and there was no going back. It worked for awhile, but Alice made sure to undermine Renee at every turn claiming that Bella needed to lead her own life. Towards the end, the two would only speak; more like yell; when it came to Bella. Bella had a lot of guilt and once Alice was gone, she turned that guilt into self loathing and with that came depression. This was the main reason for her prolonged hospitalization.

"Thanks." Bella took a drink from her ice coffee and debated how she was going to approach her parents about finally going into Alice's room. "Mom, dad, there's something that I need to ask the two of you."

"Bella, you know you can ask us anything," Charlie quickly replied. Charlie had always been very close to both of his daughter's. He would go to their ballet lessons and they, in turn, would spend the rare weekend on a fishing trip with Charlie. It was the closeness that Charlie missed the most. He often said that the day Alice was murdered, he lost Bella too.

"I want to go through Ally's room."

Renee dropped her fork and slammed her hands on the table. "Why are you doing this? Why is it every time we see you, you have to bring it up? Do you want to break my heart, is that it?"

Bella was livid. For Renee to claim that the memory of her dead daughter actually hurt her was laughable. "Hurt you, hurt you? I am simply trying to keep her memory alive, not locked up in that room. Yes, she's dead and I know that by going in that room it's going to hurt…a lot, but I also know that room is the only place left on this earth that is still Alice. I need to know what happened; I have to understand why someone would take her away. I can't move on until I know. I spent years helping others, hoping that it would fulfill the void, but it hasn't. Look at me mom, I need this. I have to know. There is something in there that will help me. I know it."

Renee couldn't take it anymore and she left the table without excusing herself. Her chair hit the floor with a bang and, for a few moments that was the only sound that was heard in the room. "Dad…" Bella was prevented from finishing.

"Bella, do you really need this?" Part of the reason that Charlie had refused to let Bella into the case materials was because he was afraid of what Bella would find. Bella idolized Alice and Charlie was well aware that his eldest daughter was no saint. It was because of Alice's past that he rushed the investigation and refused to let the local police department to go into her room. He didn't want his daughter to embarrass him anymore and he was sure the more that people knew about Alice, the more secrets of hers would come out. His family needed to keep a certain image. Of course, this meant that her murderer would go free and they would never know the truth, but he was willing to pay that price and Renee had agreed with him one hundred percent. He had not counted on what this would do to Bella; she was just a kid…like Alice, and that was not a choice he felt she needed to make.

Over the years, he watched as his daughter cut herself off from everyone and everything. She went through college just going through the motions, she did the work, she got the A's but she never interacted socially like the rest of peers. She would go to society events that her mother made her attend and she would sit in the corner and talk only when spoken to. Her world became Alice and she fixated on finding her killer.

"Yes, dad, I do. I just need to know. I need to make sure that Alice isn't wandering this earth as a lonely soul because her killer is still free." She hoped that her sister had finally found happiness and peace, but she knew that would never be the case. There were times when she was certain that she saw or heard Alice and it was like she was telling her that she had to help her. It was the night before she made the drive home that she had a dream about Alice, and in the dream Alice was telling her to check her room.

_She was seventeen again, back in her old room, when she heard giggling. She walked to her door in time to see Alice running around the corner. "Alice wait up, you're going too fast," Bella screamed as she chased after her and stopped when she saw Alice outside of her bedroom door. Alice just stood there looking sadly at Bella and then looking again longingly at the door. "Aren't you going to go in?"_

"_I can't. It's not mine anymore. I can't go back in there until it's out." There were tears in Alice's eyes as she spoke._

"_What do you mean? It's your room." Bella tried to move closer to Alice but the closer she got the farther Alice seemed to get._

_ "I'm there, Bella. You just have to go in."_

_ "We'll go in together." Bella smiled._

"_You have to find it first. Find me first. Won't you help me, Bella?" Alice was crying now._

"_Yes, I want to help you. Alice just need to tell me who killed you?" Bella was crying herself and to her it felt like the tears would never end._

_ Alice just laughed. "Sorry, Bells. I love you."_

"Alright. I have one condition?"

"Anything." Bella would agree to anything if it meant that she would get into that room.

"You have to wait until after the welcome back dinner your mother has planned for you." Charlie winced. He knew his daughter hated when people made a fuse over her and a party in her honor was going to be the worst evening of her life. "Your mother is just so glad you're home. She just wants to do this like old times. Please, Bells, please give her this?"

Bella cringed. She knew that people would talk about her break down and about Alice but she was going to do it, no matter how painful she was sure the event was going to be. "Sure. So when is this thing?"

"It's this Saturday. It's formal and she invited everyone from town." Charlie knew that with Bella it was best just too stjusjick to the facts.

"Saturday, dad, come on? You have my word." She couldn't wait a week, it would be slow torture.

"If I let you in that room you will do nothing but obsess over your sister. This is real important to your mom, Bells. She finally got her daughter back." Charlie was now the one pleading.

After a few more moments of consideration, Bella realized that this was her only shot and she had to accept her father's terms. "Deal." They shook on it and went on with breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Missed You**

**Blacks **

After breakfast, Bella and Charlie decided that it would be best if Bella left the house for a while. Charlie needed to talk to Renee about finally opening up Alice's room. This, of course, was fine with Bella; she was itching to get out and wonder around the town. She was interested to see how much the town had changed. She decided that if she was going to truly be back home, then she needed to do the things that townies did, like walk into town. The quickest route into town would have been to cut through the woods.

"_Bella, where's your sense of adventure?" A ten year old Alice laughed as she tried to coax nine year old Bella to go into the attic…at night._

"_What if there's monsters up there?" a younger Bella asked, wide eyed._

"_Silly Bella, don't you know that a big sister's job is to protect the little sister?" Alice reassured _ _Bella._

"_Really?" This was news to Bella; she thought a big sister's job was to take the good toys._

"_I'll always protect you."_

But Alice was no longer here and Bella knew all too well that monsters existed and lived in the woods. No, she would take the main road, no matter how long it took her.

An hour later, Bella finally made it into town. It was comforting to find that everything was exactly how she left it. Her first stop was at Blacks. Blacks was the local diner/bar where everyone hung out. At night, the diner turned in to a bar complete with a pool table, darts, and a stage for a band. It was the kind of place that every small town had. Directly across the street was Forks Bar. Strictly a bar, and a seedy one at that, it didn't open until dark and closed well into the morning hours. It was not the type of place that the goods kids went to at night. Bella had, of course, spent most of her time at Blacks. The owner's son, Jacob, was a good friend of Bella's and she was hoping to see him.

Stepping into Blacks was like stepping into a time machine. Even after ten years, the place still had the same clientele. Bella recognized the kids by their uniforms; the same ones that she had worn when she had attended St. Mary's Preparatory School. The jocks were still sitting with the cheerleaders, sporting their letterman jackets, the geeks were studiously studying in the corner, and the flat out cool kids playing pool or darts.

She smiled. She remembered plenty an afternoon spent in this very place with Edward teaching her how to play pool. She looked around, hoping to see Jacob, but caught sight of his father instead. It was apparent that Billy hadn't changed much either. He was still tending to the counters. While the Blacks weren't fifthly rich like the Swans, they were still wealthy enough to be considered part of the elite. They owned the diner/bar and held political sway by occupying several seats on the town council. Until the accident, that killed Billy's his wife and paralyzed him, he was the DA. The accident served as a cathartic experience for him. He realized that he spent too much time working and not enough time at home. So he quit the law, his law firm, and bought the diner. Billy was still on the board as a partner, but he had not practiced law in years. Billy and Charlie remained good friends and Billy was extremely helpful when Alice died.

"Bella, Bella Swan, is that you?" Billy called as soon as he saw Bella.

"Billy, you look good." Bella hugged Billy tightly.

"I'm still kicking, I'm glad you're back. It's all Charlie has talked about since you called and told him." Billy was smiling when he saw Bella, he was happy because he knew that his best friend was happy to have his daughter back.

"I was hoping to find Jacob. Is he here?" Bella asked, searching the room with her eyes.

"Jacob's now an ADA. He works down at the court house. "Billy had nothing but pride shining in his eyes. The idea that his son was following in his father's footsteps was what Billy always wanted for Jacob. He also wanted Jacob to marry into the Swan's; Bella was always his first choice. To marry a Swan would mean that Jacob would have more doors open for him then he could possibly imagine. Charlie, the judge, had a lot of friends in very powerful positions and he would put Jake in one of those positions because he would want his daughter to have a good life. While Billy tolerated Alice, he was never as fond of her as he was of Bella, especially when Alice started to put the idea in Bella's mind that she would be better with Edward Cullen then with his son, Jacob. "I'm sure it would be fine if you dropped by for a visit."

"_Billy, Billy, Billy. Do you think I would let you pimp my sister to further your son's career? Bella is with Edward, tell Jake to back off. It would be best if he realized that they are nothing more than friends." Alice sauntered into Billy's office one day to lay down the law. It followed a fight that Jake and Edward had at school earlier over Bella. Alice liked Jake, but she knew he was nothing more than a puppet for his father. If she was honest with herself, they all were mindlessly going through the life that their parents were laying out for them. _

"I don't want to get him in trouble." Bella was chewing on her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"Nah. It will be fine. Jake practically runs that place these days." Billy dismissed Bella's worry with a wave of his hand. After the death of his wife Jake was all that Billy had, and every second that Billy could spare was put on Jake.

"Thanks. Billy. I'll head over there now. It was good to see you." Bella kissed Billy on the check and left.

The court house was not a far walk from the diner and was located in the center of the town. There was not a great need for lawyers in the town, so the District Attorney's Office consisted of the District attorney and Assistant District Attorney's. Jacob had his own office and it was very clear that he was expecting Bella. Billy had called.

"Bella Swan? As I live and breathe. When dad called and said that you were home, and looking for me no less, I thought the old man finally had lost his mind and needed to be committed." Jacob lifted up his arms, showing his complete admiration for how Bella looked. "But here you are and looking stunning, I might add. I must be the luckiest guy in town to be on your radar. Please take a seat. I'll have my assistant bring us in some coffee." Jacob went to his desk and hit the intercom. "Jane, please bring two coffees please."

"Jane, as in Jane Murdock, she works for the district attorney?" Bella was in complete disbelief.

"Well, technically she works for me." Jake smiled and winked at Bella.

Jake was always charming. Even when they were kids, he had a smile that made most people melt, especially women. Jake was a very tall, very muscular man with broad shoulders and a disarming smile. His hair was short and black and he had a beautiful face. Jake's face always made him look younger than what he was, but Bella was sure that gave him the advantage in the courtroom. She could just imagine the women on the jury never taking their eyes off of Jake, fawning all over him. There was no doubt that he won more than one case that way.

"How the hell did that happen?" Bella was truly shocked. This was not where Bella pictured Jane. She always figured Jane would get pregnant young and wind up living on the south side of town. Considering that growing up she was friends with James Martin, it was almost a given.

James was the kind of guy that mothers warned their daughters about. He was from the wrong side of town. His father walked out on him and his mother when he was just a few months old, James grew up never knowing who his father was. His mother often worked several jobs just to make ends meet and that meant James was left on his own to raise himself. He was a very good looking guy. He was tall, blond, and muscular. He was charming and he knew exactly when to turn it on. He was the first guy to ride a motorcycle and drove all of the girls wild.

"She got into some trouble, was forced to do some community service, and then that was it. She never got into trouble again. Sam's now the sheriff. Well he went to Lawrence. Lawrence hired her on the spot. So, I hear you're a famous writer now." Jake said the last as more of a statement instead of a question.

Sam was the deputy who found Bella in the woods with Alice's body. He was so overcome by what he saw, that he just picked Bella up and got her out of the woods himself. This, of course, was out of procedure, since Bella was covered in blood.

"And you're a lawman complete with a three piece suite and hair cut. What did you do, put on twenty pounds of muscle?" Bella was wide eyed at the sight of Jake. Bella was a petite girl and Jake had always made her look smaller, but now he made her look as small as Alice.

"I just simply grew up, Bella Swan. I read your books by the way. I gotta say, there is some really dark stuff in those books of yours. Where the hell do you come up with the murder scenes?" Jake watched as Jane set the coffee down in front and then started to prepare his coffee with his usual sugar.

Bella mirrored Jake and started to prepare her own coffee. "You call this coffee? You have got to visit some of the coffee houses in New York." Bella was not going to answering Jake's questions.

How was she supposed to tell him that all of the murder fiction that she created was her own imagination about how her sister was murdered? Of course, she knew that she was beaten to death and raped, but nothing else. She often wondered if Alice ran, if she screamed, or if she even saw the first blow coming. Her imagination allowed her to in vision different scenario's from a psycho rapist murderer, who happened to come across Alice in the woods, to it being someone she knew who had a motive to kill her. was also that she imagined to she had all sorts of reason that ran from the psycho murder rapist who just happened to come across Alice in the woods, to it being someone from town that they knew who had a motive to kill Alice. She wondered if that person still lived in town, if they knew her parents, or if they had been one of her friends. These thoughts had run across her mind several times over the years. It made her sick to think that this person could still be friends with her parents, smiling at them, all the while knowing that they killed their oldest daughter.

"Okay, I got it. You don't want to give your creative secrets away," Jake said held his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's just the idea that someone I know is reading my words…I don't know, for some reason it sounds worse than when I gave my first manuscript to my agent." Bella smiled, hoping that it would make Jake feel better. She was itching to ask him to get Alice's files for her, but she promised her dad that for this week she would just be Bella and do normal things. Like wander around town, visit old friends, and most important, show up to her mother's dinner and actually be pleasant at the affair.

"Fair enough, so how long are you back for?" Jake was hoping that this was a permanent move. After all she was a writer, she could write anywhere.

Jake had fantasized about the life they would have together if they got married. They would have two kids, a boy and a girl, and Bella would be a stay at home mom. She would give up her writing career in favor of having a family instead. He assumed that she would want a life like her mother.

"Right now, it's kind of open- ended. I mean, I can come back for the wedding, but I'm not really sure when I am going to leave."

Bella fully intended to stay in town for as long as it would take her to find Alice's killer. She was writing for several magazines as a day job and she would be email her work in. Her bosses were very understanding and because she was a published novelist, she got a lot of latitude. Every time she got a novel published, it was free publicity for those magazines. Right now she was staying at her parent's, but if she had to she would rent a place in town.

"No boyfriend waiting in New York for you?" Jake questioned.

"Nope, no boyfriend. It's really easy to get lost in a city so small with that big of a population. I mean, I live in Manhattan but it's so overcrowded, there's hardly enough room for the people who live there. It's not like here where everyone knows everyone. I am, maybe, one of a hundred debutants and one of a thousand writers." Bella laughed. "When I saw your dad, he said that you became a lawyer, I thought that you would be running your family's law firm."

"Yeah, that's the plan, but dad thinks it would be good for my resume if I do public work before going into the private sector. You know, settle down and have a family before I take over the family business. Plus, this job is easy as hell. Nobody ever does anything..." Jake stopped mid sentence, realizing that this was no doubt going to bring up Alice.

"It's okay, Jake, that was a long time ago." Bella could read Jake like an open book. He was afraid that if he brought up, Alice he would somehow scare her away.

"I just don't want to do anything that is going to chase you away."

"Hey, I made the four hour drive back here and there is no way I am going to turn around and go back to the city without seeing everyone that I missed. Listen, I know that you have a lot of work to do and that I am probably keeping you so I'm going to go." Bella stood up and hugged Jake. She forgot how good of a hugger he was.

Jake hugged her back and was reluctant to let go. "I've missed you, Bells. Listen, you got plans tonight?"

"No, why, you got something in mind?" Bella would be glad to get out of the house. She was sure that her mother would still be in a sour mood.

"I was thinking that we could grab dinner and drinks tonight?" Jake said as more of a question

"Sounds great. What time do you want to meet?" Bella was sure that she could get out of the house no matter what time Jake said.

"Meet? I'll pick you up at…" Jake went to his BlackBerry and started to flip through his appointments. "Seven? I can be at your place by seven."

"Sounds great, see ya then, Jake." Bella waved as she walked out the door.

When Bella left Jake's office, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she got a chill. When she looked around, she saw a man on a black motorcycle dressed in all black with a black helmet covering his face. He was openly staring at her. He was still looking at Bella when the light turned green before he sped away to the sound of cars honking behind him. Bella wanted to yell out and ask who he was, but she couldn't find her voice. She wasn't afraid, exactly, but she had the feeling that she would be seeing the man in black again. She was also certain that she knew the man, but she couldn't place from where.

**Edward**

"So, let me get this straight. I come home only to leave town and go back to the city so we could get our tuxes?" Edward asked as the man was measuring him.

"Dude, it's wedding stuff and it's making Rosie happy. So just shut up, and do it, alright?" Emmet was looking at ties while Edward was getting measured. He really didn't care about all of the wedding stuff. As long as his Rosie was happy, he would do whatever she asked and force others to as well, to do whatever she wanted. Edward was no exception.

"All I am saying is I could have simply met you guys here and then followed you back home," Edward shrugged. Emmett's wedding party consisted of his brother, Edward, as his best man, his other groomsman was his childhood friend and Rosie's brother, Jasper, and his college friend, Riley. Rose had her two college friends, Tanya and Kate, as her bridesmaids and her maid of honor was her cousin, Heidi. It was a small wedding and everyone was surprised that Rose didn't have some ostentatious affair.

"Look Eddie, if you really want to do something local, we could head to Blacks tonight. Grab some food and have a few drinks."

"I haven't been in that place in years." Edward had fond memories of Blacks and was more than happy to go back there. "Think Jasper would want to go?"

"Don't see why not, he should be at his parents' house by now."

"Why didn't he come with us?" Edward was truly curious as to why Jasper didn't come.

"Because, according to Rosie, it is tradition for the groom to take his best man to go and get his tuxes. I'm going to bring them back here later in the week. So, any idea on what you're going to do for my bachelor party?"

Edward looked stunned for a moment. He was not aware that he was in charge of Emmett's bachelor party. Plus, he was shocked that Rose would even let him have one. "…Ummm, I don't know how to tell you this, but I wasn't aware that I would be throwing you one." Edward winced and waited for Emmett to freak out.

"Dude, its tradition, the best man always throws the bachelor party."

"I promise you this; I will throw you the best party ever."

Edward and Emmett bumped fist and left the tux shop.

"So, I have something to tell you."

Emmett winced. Emmett didn't know how to broach the subject of Bella. Emmett remembered what Edward was like when Bella went away. Edwards's heart literally broke. He desperately wanted to help Bella, but the Swans refused him any contact. Edward was still in love with Bella and he knew that Edward needed this reunion. Either they would get back together, or he would get the closure he desperately needed.

"What did you do?" Edward was scared.

Whenever Emmett said, 'I have something to tell you', it usually meant that he did something terrible and wanted Edward to fix it. For example, the time Emmett crashed their dad's 1965 roadster into the lake and Edward had to find a tow truck and a mechanic who could have the car fixed in forty eight hours before their parents got home from a weekend away. Emmett, of course, couldn't help because he had gotten a concussion from the accident.

"It's not like that. Just listen, Isabella Swan is back." Emmett winced and waited for Edward to say something.

Shock, elation, and sheer joy were what Edward was feeling. He had hoped that she would come back from the wedding. In fact, the prospect of seeing her was one of the reasons that got brought him back. He could have easily just come for the wedding, but not for the weeks before. "Oh." Brilliant he thought. After going to college and law school, all he could come up with is "Oh."

"Oh? All you have to say is 'oh'?"

"What would you like me to say?" Edward was not about to have a heart to heart with Emmett while they were in the car and sober.

"How about I am so fucking happy that the love of my life is home and I am going to go and beg for her to take my sorry ass back?"

"Do I still love her? Yes, but Emmett, it's been ten years I am sure that she is married and probably has kids." Edward hoped that this was not true, that she missed him just as much as he missed her. Where he was able to find things out about Bella's professional life, her personal life was a bigger mystery than Jimmy Hoffa.

Emmett put the car in park and waited for his bother to exit. "She's single and she's never been married," Emmett cheekily said as they went into the house.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I overheard Mom and Rosie talking about who they were inviting when mom bought up Bella. Apparently, mom and Renee are still close and she has been talking non stop about how her daughter is some famous writer now."

"Yeah I know. She writes mysteries and true crime novels."

Emmett looked at his brother like he was a stalker. "You don't stalk her, do you?"

"What? No, look I live in New York and she's been on the New York Times best seller list a few times. It's hard not to run into her name or work," Edward defended himself.

"I thought that Mom said she writes under a pen name?"

"She does. She writes under Alice Lock."

"Really, you even know her pen? Dude, don't you think it's a tad bit stalkerish?" Emmett was only joking with Edward, his brother rarely smiled anymore. "So listen, Mom said that Renee is throwing this massive welcome home dinner for Bella this Saturday and we're all invited. So I say tonight we go out, and get shit faced so that you can have some courage before you see Bella again. You don't want to look like an idiot."

"As ever, Emmett, your words are pure wisdom." The more he thought about it, going to Blacks was something that he missed and was looking forward to doing. "Going to Blacks sounds good, though, I haven't been there in years."

"Are you sure that Jasper is going to want to come? It would be nice if we could make a boys night out like we used to, but I wouldn't want to make Jasper feel uncomfortable." Edward wasn't sure how much time Jasper would want to spend in the town.

When Jasper was first accused, people would shout "murderer" whenever they saw him in the streets. It got so bad that he had to finish his senior year at home. He was lucky that he was at least able to walk down the aisle with the rest of them. Even with the Swans backing him and the police clearing him through his finger prints, people just assumed that it was the rich protecting the rich and that his parents paid for his innocence. Jasper attended Alice's wake and burial, but he had to use a disguise. The press was relentless; they would use cameras with long lenses and make up stories based on pure conjecture and a picture that was completely out of context, almost everyone who was close to Alice had to get restraining orders put out to keep them at bay. Jasper's car was destroyed, his family's home had eggs thrown at it nightly, and they would receive obscene calls at all hours of the night. Once Jasper and Rosalie were out of school, their parents sent them away and it wasn't be until Christmas break that they would see them again.

The Whitlock twins were gorgeous. Jasper was tall and lean with well groomed curly blond hair, but the most beautiful part about him were his eyes. He had the bluest eyes ever. They were bluer then the bluest ocean and girls, like Alice, got lost in those eyes.

Rosalie was every boys dream girl. Like Jasper, she was tall, blond and lean. She had a well sculpted abdomen and a D cup chest. Her hair was curly and went all the way down her back. While she was in high school and college, she did modeling and was even on the cover of Vogue, Cosmo, and Sports Illustrated. Being a celebutant granted Rosalie opportunities that she would normally have worked years for to get. Rosalie and Emmett had been an item since the first day of kindergarten when James pulled on Rosalie's braids and Emmett came to her rescue by punching him in the face. They had been inseparable since. They moved from first friend, to first crush, to first kiss, to first love to forever love with seamless transitions. Rosalie had a bad reputation for being a bitch, but that was because people didn't know her. It also didn't help that every male in the town couldn't keep their eyes off of her, which, of course, made all the women jealous. Teenage girls could be cruel. The same girls who would talk behind her back were the very ones who followed her around like a flock of sheep. She was fiercely protective over those she cared about and loyal to a fault. She loved her brother and because of how the town treated him over Alice, she was never fully able to forget. The only reason she agreed to have the wedding in Rivers Falls was because Emmett said that it would mean the world to his mom. She figured that it was the least she could do since Esme would be giving her Emmett. It also made more sense because it would be easier for her guests to travel to and to find lodgings.

Edward and Emmett exited the tux shop and made their way to the nearest restaurant. They ate quickly and in silence. The two of them never need to be very talkative around each other, it was simply enough to be in each other's company.

Once they finished eatting they made their way back to Emmett's jeep. Edward couldn't be sure, but he was certain that there was something that Emmett wanted to say to him. Edward wasn't going to push it though. Emmett always had a way of making Edward seeing things in their true light.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Friends

When Bella returned home, she was smiling. It felt good to see Jake. Jake served as a reminder that the town could be good. She was also reminded of all the happy memories that she had of the town before Alice was murdered. Bella's good mood did not go unnoticed by her parents as she walked right by them when she entered the house.

"Have a good trip into town Bells?!" Charlie bellowed, snapping Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella jumped, clearly startled by her father, but not scared. "Yeah, nothing's really changed…it was comforting." Bella debated if she should tell them who she was going out with tonight. Her father loved the Blacks and Jake was like the son that he never had. He took him fishing and helped coached Jake's little league team with Billy. Jake was like a fixture at their house, a family member, coming and going whenever he pleased. He even had his own room for when Billy had to leave town and didn't want to leave Jake home alone. Charlie got Jake into Harvard Law without having to go through the typical admissions process and also got him his first internship. Charlie would have loved to have one of his daughters married to Jacob Black. Then there was Renee, while Jake was from money, he didn't have nearly enough of it for Renee's taste. She always thought Jake was beneath her and her girls and while she liked Jake and she truly did like him as a son, he just wasn't someone she would want her girls attached to. As far as Renee was concerned her daughters would marry up. Renee fully supported Alice and Bella's high school boyfriends. Alice had been with a Whitlock. The Whitlock's were old money. They made most of their money in the stock market and now they were patrons of the arts. Jasper took care of their stocks and bonds and Rosalie managed their art houses. When Bella brought Edward home, Renee was glowing and practically bouncing in her seat to see her daughter with a Cullen.

The Cullens were blue through and through. Carlisle Cullen's family were on the same par as the Rockefeller's. None of the Cullen's needed to work, but Carlisle wanted to be a doctor. Esme was a distant cousin to the Kennedys and that was all that needed to be said about her.

To marry Jacob Black would be marrying down. Bella figured that it would be best if she just was up front with her parents. This was Rivers Falls, after all, and this town knew how to talk. "Listen I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight. I saw Jake today and he asked me out." Bella saw the look in her father's eyes and she quickly clarified to make sure that her father had no illusions about what her going out with Jake actually meant. "You know to catch up as friends."

"That's great Bells. Jake's a good boy. He did well for himself, doing his time as the ADA before moving on to his family's firm. Never married though, waiting for the right girl I guess." That had Bella cringing. Lately both of her parents had done nothing but talk about her getting married.

"Charlie, let Bella get settled in. We just got her home." This was Renee's way of subtlety, letting Charlie and Bella know that she did not approve of a match between Bella and Jacob. Jacob was fine as a friend, but as far as she was concerned, there would never be anything more between the two of them other then friendship. "I saw Esme today. She confirmed that the family will be attending your dinner on Saturday. Did you know that Edward is home? He is going to be best man in his brother's wedding. I believe he's a criminal attorney?" Esme was smiling.

"Like you said, Renee, Bella just got home." Charlie was displeased at the prospect of the Cullen over Jacob.

"And I'm done." Annoyance was written all over Bella's face and body language. She went up to her room and just laid in her bed thinking. The room looked foreign to her. Her walls were a pale blue with a cherub border. There were pictures of, then famous, boy bands all over her walls. Her desk was pushed up against the east wall of her room. There was a bulletin board over it, the board was filled with pictures of her and her friends through the years, smiling and laughing. Almost every picture had Alice in it. Her window seat looked over the northern area of the woods, the same area where they found Alice's body all those years ago. Pillows and stuffed animals lined each side of the seat; most of the stuffed animals were from Edward, won from carnivals and gifts from various holidays. Bella would often curl up with a blanket, clutching one of the toys, and read there. Alice used Bella's window as her own personal door, sneaking out and back in whenever she felt like it. Bella didn't mind, she would do anything for her sister. Bella now wondered if one of Alice's nightly activities had gotten her killed.

"_Alice where are you going?" Bella was half asleep when she heard her window was being opened._

"_Shhh, Bella, go back to bed. I'll be back in a few hours," Alice quickly hushed Bella in fear that their parents would hear._

"_Tell Jasper I said hi," Bella said before yawning and rolling over. _

_Alice only laughed and continued out the window._

Bella looked at her clock and realized that if she wanted to be ready by the time Jake got there, she needed to get a move on. God forbid she left him alone with her parents; there was no telling what sort of damage her parents could do with only five minutes alone with him. No one deserved that kind of torture. She chose straight leg jeans with a white tank top and a pink cardigan over top, her heels were three inches and crossed in the front. She wanted to be comfortable and she certainly didn't want to give Jake the wrong impression. She wore her hair in loose curls and her makeup light, consisting of only a little mascara and some lip gloss. Bella was a natural beauty. While, she might not have been drop dead stunning like Rose, she was still a beautiful girl.

Jake forgot how intimidating the Swan place could be. The Swans had their own access road that lead to the main gates. The main gates were pure iron with an 'S' on either door. Both sides of the gates had a command post that had two guards in each that stood patrol around the clock. Before being allowed to pass through the gates, a person would have to show two forms of ID and then wait while the guard received confirmation from the main house. Once you got clearance to pass, it was a five minute drive up to the house.

Jake was lead to the waiting room where he saw the judge already waiting for him with a glass of scotch. "How's it going Jake?" The judge shook Jake's hand. "Poured you a drink." He handed Jake the glass and the two of them toasted before finishing off the alcohol.

"Just fine, sir," Jake replied as the two of them took a seat.

Charlie poured them both another drink and handed Jake his. This would be easier with alcohol. "So, I am going to ask this and please understand that I ask this as a loving and concerned father. What are you plans with my daughter?" All signs of friendliness were gone from Charlie's face as he looked at Jake.

Jake sputtered in his drink and then was silent for a moment. He had no idea what to say to Charlie. He could be honest and tell him that he had been obsessed with his daughter since high school. He could tell him that his father was pressing for this match in order to further Jake's law career. However he was fairly certain that wouldn't go over well with Charlie. Instead he was going to go with the simplest answer. "Well I figured that we'd go and grab dinner and then some drinks. From there I don't know, sir. I'm just glad that Bella's home and I want to do what I can to insure that she stays here."

"Well, son, you've got my blessing."

Bella cleared her throat to announce her arrival; she would kill her father later.

"Jake are you ready?" She smiled at Jake and then shot her father a dirty look.

Jake was stunned when Bella walked into the room. She had never looked more beautiful to him. "Wow. You looked amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jake held his arm out and Bella put her hand through his and the two of them left.

"Be careful on those roads. I'll see ya in the morning, Bells." Charlie called happily at the two of them before they walked out the front door. Jake winked at Charlie as he shut the door behind him.

Once Bella and Jake were in the car, and on their way, they burst out laughing. "I am so sorry about my dad, Jake. He was completely out of line. I'm twenty- seven years old not some teenage girl who is going on her first date," Bella explained.

"Ah, don't worry about old Charlie. He's your dad. He got your best interest at heart and he wants you to be happy." Jake smiled at Bella to reassure her that Charlie's interrogation didn't bother him.

"I know he means well but sometimes he can be out of line."

"I say we forget about the judge and go and enjoy ourselves." Jake and Bella pulled up in front of the diner and Jake held Bella's door open and let her out.

When they made inside, they both smiled at Billy and made their way to an open table. Their waitress soon appeared and took their drink order. "So, Bells, what will it be, a salad and a cosmo?"

"I'll have your mega burger loaded, and instead of regular french fries I want pizza fries and you can bring me a beer. Whatever is on tap is fine," Bella smiled sweetly at Jake, enjoying the shocked expression that was written all over his face. "What did you think, that I was some snootily, rich girl who didn't eat real food? And here I thought you knew me better than that," Bella scoffed jokingly at Jake.

"Oh, well I'll have whatever the lady's having." Jake laughed. "Thanks," he said to the waitress before they both handed her their menus. "So, Bella Swan eats the food of the common people. I remember a time when you wouldn't eat anything blue."

"I was five years old, Jake. Besides, I thought I was eating Papa Smurf." Bella laughed along with Jake.

"You were an awfully cute kid. What happened?" Jake looked at Bella seriously as if he really wanted her to answer the question. They both laughed a real laugh. Neither of them had laughed since before they grew up and realized what life was really all about. Bella was enjoying playing around with Jake. It gave her a lightness that she hadn't felt in years.

The waitress arrived soon after and they both ate their food, chatting about nothing and everything, just enjoying being in each other presence. Neither of them noticed the door open or the three men who walked in.

**A few hours earlier.**

When Edward and Emmett arrived home, Emmett left to go find Rosalie to inform her that he would be having a boys night out tonight. Edward, on the other hand, went to find his mother. He wanted to talk to her about this dinner for Bella. Fortunately enough for him, Esme was having afternoon tea with Renee Swan herself. "Mrs. Swan, it is a pleasure to see you again." Edward hugged and kissed Renee on the check.

"Look at you, Edward. You grew up so beautifully," Renee, gushed. Edward was always a good looking kid, but as he aged he just got better and better looking. He was used to getting attention from women. None of that mattered; he only wanted one woman, Bella. "Your mother tells me that you're a lawyer now?" Renee said this as more statement then a question but she wanted an answer none the less.

"Yes, I just made partner at my law firm. My specialty is criminal law, high profile cases," Edward replied as he prepared himself a cup of tea to join his mother and Renee. He planned on charming the pants off of Renee to get as much information he could out of her about Bella.

"You must be so proud!" Renee exclaimed Esme as she patted her on the knee. "One son a lawyer and the other son a successful pediatrician with his own practice, every mother's dream." Renee was absolutely gushing. Esme was clearly, enjoying the attention that Renee was showing her. Edward smiled clearly playing Renee.

Edward was well aware that Renee favored him. It was not a secret that Renee and Esme wanted him and Bella together. The day that Edward showed up at the Swans to take Bella out, Renee squealed and Charlie huffed and turned red. The judge was not a fan of Edward, and he did everything he could to chase Edward away. His parents absolutely adored Bella from the moment they met her. When they were kids and Bella wanted to extend her curfew, all she had to do was say that she was with Edward and Renee was like putty in her hands.

Esme was absolutely in her seventh heaven with all of the praise she was getting from Renee. "A mother couldn't ask for better sons. Carlisle and I couldn't be prouder of our boys. I hear Bella hasn't done too badly for herself the way I hear, a very successful writer with several novels on the New York Times best sellers list."

"Oh yes, that girl always had quite the imagination. Writing is really an ideal job for any woman who wants to have a family. She would be able to be a stay at home mom and take care of her family while having a career. That girl always had a good head on her shoulders." Renee smiled and turned to Edward. "Are you married yet, Edward?"

Edward sat back, trying his best not to burst out laughing. If Bella heard the way her mother was talking, she would throw a fit. Bella was not the type of woman who wanted to be kept. Renee was not being subtle by asking if he was married yet. "No, Renee, I have not had the honor of being married."

"You don't have someone waiting for you back in New York?"

"No, my job keeps me really busy," _and your daughter has had my heart since I was five years old_. Edward thought the last part to himself. "Is Bella home? I know that Rosie has invited her to the wedding?"

"Oh, I was just telling your mother, Bella arrived home yesterday."

"Really, maybe I should stop by and take her out."

"That would be wonderful Edward; unfortunately Bella is catching up with an old friend tonight. You remember Jacob Black? Well, Charlie and I have always thought of him like a son and I know the girls thought of him as a brother," Renee stopped short. She had messed up and said girls. She no longer had girls but a girl. Everyone in the room remained silent not knowing what to say. No matter how much time passed, losing a child was never easy. Renee and Alice might not have gotten along, but they loved each other. In the end, Esme reached over and squeezed Renee's knee in a way of comfort.

Edward decided that the best way to change the subject was to talk about Bella. "So, tell me Renee, is Bella seeing any one in New York?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid that no one special has caught her eye yet."

"So, you said she was out with Jacob Black tonight…" Jacob and Edward had been frenamies from the beginning and it all started with Bella. They traveled in the same social circles and barely tolerated each other when they had to defend their way of life, but whenever Bella got in the picture; they felt pure hatred for each other. As they got older, they competed in law school for grades and had even squared off against each other in the courtroom once. There was no love lost between them and Bella being home was only going to add fuel to their rivalry.

"Oh, yes, they are going to Blacks for dinner and drinks." Renee replied as she took a drink of her tea.

"That is quite the coincidence. Emmett and I were just talking about how we were going to call Jasper and go there tonight for old times sake." This was too perfect. He would definitely make sure that Bella left with him tonight.

Edward chatted with his mother and Renee for several more minutes before he excused himself to get ready for his night out. When Edward and the boys arrived at Blacks, Edward started to scan the room for Jacob and Bella. His breath caught the moment he saw her. She had certainly aged well and she was stunning.

Emmett saw what Edward was staring at and groaned. Emmett was not in the mood to break up a fight or to bail Edward out of jail. "Eddie, come on, let's not start anything tonight, alright?"

Jacob caught Edward looking at them, he smiled and winked, tilting his head towards Bella as if he was trying to rub it in his face that he was sitting there with her and Edward was not.

"I am just going to go over there and say hi." Edward was smirking.

Jasper put his arm out to stop Edward. "I'll go over there. You just sit here and relax." Jasper's presence went unnoticed by Bella until he cleared his throat. Bella looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Jasper. "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, is that you?" Bella rose out of her seat and hugged Jasper, much to Jacob dismay. When everyone had accused Jasper of murdering Alice, Bella was the first to come to his aid. She never once believed that he committed the murder and when she stood by him, it brought them closer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enemies

Bella looked up and was in total surprise as to who was standing in front of her. "Jasper. Jasper Whitlock is that you?" Bella hugged Jasper with everything she had, and he, in return, picked her up out of her seat, effectively spinning her around. Jake was not happy. "Oh my God, how have you been?" Bella was glowing.

Jasper kissed Bella on the check and was still smiling when she sat back down in her seat. "I've been really good. Work keeps me busy. I live in Connecticut now looking after the family business. How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Good. I live in Manhattan. I'm a writer." Bella was fidgeting. While she liked to write, she did it anonymously by using a pen name. Her name was a nod to Alice, who was never shy, and who always loved attention.

"Yeah, I heard something about you being published." Jasper had read all of Bella's books. The whole town did. She was the town's local celebrity, and they took every opportunity to gush about her. Of course, Renee never let anyone forget that she had a famous daughter.

"Yeah, I've written a few books." Jacob cleared his voice to alert them that he was still there.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, I am so sorry. Jake you remember Jasper?" The two shook hands.

"Yeah, we use to play basketball together." Jake and Jasper could be classified as acquaintances, at best. They were never friends in high school, in spite of the fact that they traveled in the same social circle. It also didn't help that when Jasper was accused of killing Alice, Jake was one of the first to jump on the 'Jasper Whitlock is guilty' band wagon.

"Listen, I am here with Emmett and Edward, and just thought I would come over and say hi. If you get a moment tonight, come on over." Jasper gave Bella one last hug and shook Jake's hand before going back to his table.

"Can you believe it? That was Jasper. I guess everyone is coming home for the wedding." Bella was smiling from ear to ear. Jake, however, was not. He knew that this was not going to end well for him. With Cullen being home, it wouldn't take long for Bella and Edward to cross paths.

"Yeah, I guess. Want to get out of here?" He thought that if got her out there, then maybe she would forget all about Cullen, and he would still have a chance.

"Can I go over and say to the guys? I haven't seen them in so long?" Bella's eyes pleaded with Jake.

"Sure, I'll go settle up the tab then meet you up at the front." Jacob watched as Bella made her way over to Jasper's table. What he saw confirmed every suspension that he had. As soon as Bella got to the table, Emmett jumped up, grabbed her and then he spun her around in a great bear hug. Then his fears were truly confirmed. Edward was next. Edward and Bella simply looked at each other before Edward hugged Bella to him and held her with everything he had. For a moment they were the only two in the diner, maybe even the whole world at that moment. Bella rejoined Jacob a moment later. She had unshed tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The reunion had gone very well.

Jake put a smile on his face, doing his best to show that he hadn't been paying attention to Bella. "Ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah." Bella was still smiling when they left the diner. "It was so great seeing those guys again. Didn't it remind you of old times?" She was gushing when they were in Jacob's car.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's a little different for me. I've seen those guys a few times over the years. Emmett still lives in town and Jasper is always returning to see Rosalie. I went to school with Edward and we've even been on opposing sides of the courtroom a few times. I'm glad you had a good time." Jacob was happy that Bella had enjoyed herself. If seeing Cullen meant that she would stay in town, then he would put up with him. Besides, it wasn't like he had competed with Cullen before, and he wasn't intimidated then and he was certainly not intimidated now. Where Bella was concerned, he would do whatever it took to get her.

Edward's breathing actually had stopped when he saw Bella approaching their table. He was counting on seeing her during his visit home, but he was not prepared for the reaction that she caused. He watched silently as his brother spun her around like a doll and quickly tried to come up with something clever to say. He drew a blank. Once Emmett released Bella, she turned to Edward. For a moment, the only thing that the two were able to do was to simply look at each other. In the end, Edward just hugged her for dear life.

"Bells, Bells. God I missed you," Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

"I've missed you more than you know." Bella was openly sobbing. Sobbing for happiness and sobbing at the realization of what she had lost. She lost her best friend, for ten years she lost him. Now that she had him back, she was not going to let him go. "Will you come by the house tomorrow?" Bella's voice was practically pleading with him.

"Yes, I promise. Tomorrow I will come by." Edward released Bella and watched as she made her way back to Jacob. His chest actually hurt when he released her, and he was certain that he wasn't going to be able to make it through the rest of the night without her.

Jasper and Emmett came back just as Bella was walking away, and handed Edward a shot and a beer. "Here, I thought that you could use this." Emmett waited until Edward had finished both drinks before addressing his brother again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had my heart started and then ripped out of chest. I didn't know that seeing her again would make me feel like this," Edward admitted. All of his walls were down. Here, in Black's, he was pouring his heart out to his brother and best friend.

"I was really hoping that you two would have met again somewhere a little more private," Jasper finally spoke. He always had a way of reading people and knowing their feelings. He had spoken to Emmett about his fears of what would happen when Edward saw Bella. In the past ten years, he had spent many a night staying up, talking to a drunken Edward who did nothing but talk about how he had lost the love of his life. The truth was, Jasper was a little relieved. When they walked in and he saw Bella sitting with Jacob Black he thought that Edward would attack Jacob and that he and Emmett would be bailing Edward out of jail.

"I'm alright. I will be alright. It was just the shock of seeing her." On Emmett's advice Edward didn't drink anymore and actually ate something. They stayed at Black's for a while longer playing pool and simply hanging out before calling it a night and heading to their respective homes.

Edward was restless when he went back to his room in his parent's house. After about an hour of simply laying in his bed, he knew what he needed to do. Just like when he was a teenager, he snuck out his window and headed for the woods to the familiar route that would take him to Bella's house. Even with it being night, he was never afraid of the woods, not even when he was little, he was surprised to find that he got a chill when he neared to the place where they had found Alice.

The area was darker and seemed more dense than Edward had remembered. It was stained and the stain was visible. Edward heard what he thought sounded like the giggling of a young girl. "Alice?" he called out into the night. As if he was getting a response, the wind picked up, and he could have sworn he heard the wind reply with a yes in a female voice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, and he picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could past the clearing. Once he was in the clear he looked backed. Realizing how ridicules he must have looked, he laughed and continued to Bella's.

Edward was surprised to find that he could still climb into Bell's a room. When he arrived, he found Bella not in her room but instead he heard the shower running in her private bathroom. He waited for her at first, looking around the room before finally deciding to lie on her bed. Bella was oblivious to Edward's presence; she went around the room doing her nightly routine before Edward cleared his voice alerting her to his presence. Bella gasped when she heard the strange voice in her room. Her fear quickly dissipated when she saw that it was Edward. "Jeez, Edward you scared me. How did you get in here anyway?" Bella's breathing and heart rate finally calmed down and she was able to think and form sentences again.

"The window," was Edward simple reply.

Bella quietly laughed. "This brings back memories. What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I couldn't wait to see you again. After ten years, I had to make sure that you were real and not a figment of, imagination," Edward answered honestly. "I just….I simply missed you too much."

"I missed you, too." Bella sat next to Edward on the bed and he moved over so that she was lying next to him. Edward reached over Bella and gently stroked her face with his thumb. It didn't take long for him to succumb to his desire, and he gently kissed her. She kissed him back, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. Soon, the two of them hand their hands all of the other, pulling at each other's clothes, and simply relishing in being able to be with each other. Bella, begrudgingly, was the one to pull back first. "Stop, I want this, I really do, but we really need to slow down." Lust and restraint were clear in Bella's eyes.

Edward simply nodded his head to show that he agreed with Bella. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Edward, don't apologize. I want you; I have wanted you since high school. It's….it's been ten years; we should get to know each other again." Bella stroked Edwards face. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew that they needed to slow down.

"Okay, you're right, you're right. Do you want me to go?" Edward was pleading. While, he was comfortable with the two of them not having sex, he wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"No, I would really like it if you stayed." Bella looked up at Edward with the eyes that only Bella could. Edward was putty in her hands.

The two of the spent the rest of the night just talking with a few stolen kisses here and there. The next morning, Edward left Bella the same way he came through her window. The last thing he wanted was the Judge to find him in his daughter's bed. Bella might been a grown woman, but he had a feeling that the Judge didn't view her that way. Plus, Charlie was an avid gun collector. This time, however, when Edward cut through the woods, he didn't hear Alice. The woods had returned to their peaceful state, and Edward wondered if last night was just simply his imagination over reacting.

When Edward returned home, he found a note from Emmett informing him that he was to meet him later at the court house so he could go and get everything that he and Rosalie would need to obtain a marriage license. That meant that Edward had the whole morning to himself. He took the advantage of an empty house to go and explore uninterrupted. Since he had already given his old room a once over, he decided that he would go and explore the attic and the tree house that once belonged to both him and Emmett. The attic was a treasure trove; Edward found the championship basketball from his senior year and his bat from high school. He touched these items fondly; these items brought back great memories for him, ones he would always treasure. Also, up in the attic were a slew of pictures and home movies that had not been transferred to DVD. He grabbed the one that was titled Masked Ball and decided that before he would meet Emmett, he'd take it and have it changed over. Edward had spent so much time in the attic that he barely had enough time to shower and meet Emmett.

"It's about time, little brother," Emmett gently scolded Edward. "Seems like I have been waiting forever for you. So…you went to Bella's last night." Emmett was always the blunt one between the two brothers and it was obvious that time had not diminished that trait.

"We talked." Edward knew that if he would have lied to Emmet, Emmett would have seen straight through his bull shit.

"Talked?" Emmett was in sheer disbelief.

"What did you expect? That we went at it like bunnies? I haven't laid eyes on that girl in a decade, the last thing that I want to do it rush things."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go get me a hitching license." Emmett winked at Edward before they entered the court house.

**Bella**

Bella knew that being a good investigator meant that you not only investigated the present evidence of the crime, but the past as well. This meant that in order to investigate Alice's murder, she was going to have to go and get every newspaper clipping that she could get her hands on. This meant going to the library. Rivers Falls was too small of a town to have their old newspapers online. Bella dressed quickly, and left as quietly as she could. She really wanted to get out of her house before she ran into Charlie. She had promised him that she wouldn't do anything Alice related until after her mother's dinner, but she knew she needed to do the leg work so she could decide how to use whatever she found in Alice's room. Of course, not everything went according to plan. About a mile from town her car broke down.

"Shit," Bella cursed as she noticed the flat tire. She pulled out her cell phone, but of course, this was Rivers Falls, a predominantly wooded area...she was getting no reception. Bella walked the mile into town. The only garage in the area was _Vick's Body Shop._

Vick's was owned by Victoria Meyer. Bella remembered her. She was a petite girl with long vibrant, curly red hair. She was close friends with James, and at one point, the two of them had dated before deciding that they were better off as friends. She was the type of girl who took shop when every other female of that year took home education. This meant that she was teased a lot. People often called her derogatory name, insinuating that she was a homosexual. They also made fun of the way she dressed. She often dressed in pants and loose shirts. She didn't wear make-up and heals like the other girls did. Victoria, like James, came from the wrong side of town. While she had both of her parents, she didn't have money. Her mother was a waitress at Blacks and her father was a bar tender at Forks. Bella was ashamed to admit that she, at one point, had been one of the girl's that had picked on Victoria.

When Bella arrived at the garage, it was practically empty. She wandered around, calling out several times looking for anyone. Bella was about to give up until she noticed the black leather Jacket and helmet lying on one of the chairs. They looked just like the ones that she had seen the guy on the motorcycle wearing the other day. Bella didn't have time to contemplate who they could belong to, when Victoria appeared.

"Well, well, well. I guess the rumors are true. The Little Princess has returned home," Victoria sneered from the door of her office.

Bella jumped, a little startled. "Vickie, you scared me." Bella had her hand over her chest, trying settle her jumping heart.

"Just like old times, isn't it? What can I do for ya, Princess?"

"My car got a flat about a mile back. I was wondering if you had a tow truck, and if you could fix it?" Bella was not going to let Victoria bate her into an argument.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get your nails dirty by changing your own flat?" Victoria was relishing in the fact that Bella Swan, of all people, was asking her for help. Bella, and girls like her, made her life a living hell when she was in high school. They were the reason that she used to cut herself, and every scar she had was caused by a remark that girls like Bella made to her.

"Look, Victoria, I know that the two of us could never be classified as friends, but I was hoping that you were at least a business woman. You have a garage, I have cash, and I obviously need to have my tire fixed. We are in a position here to help each other out. What do you say?" Bella arched her eyebrow waiting for her to respond.

"My tow guy is out, but he is due back within the hour. If you want you can wait here and then he can take you to your car," Victoria conceded.

"Thanks. So you bought your own garage?" Bella was trying desperately to make conversation.

"That's right; it might not be Swan real-estate, but its mine." Victoria automatically took offense. She loved her garage, and was damn proud of everything that she had accomplished.

"No, it's impressive."

"Thank you, Princess." Victoria was going over paper work for parts that she had ordered while Bella talked to her.

"Bella, my name is Bella." Bella was hoping that the two of them could at least be civil to each other.

"I didn't know that you allowed us plebes to address her majesty by her name?"

"Were we that horrible to you?" Bella kept her head down as she asked Victoria her question.

Victoria was taken back. She was not expecting Bella to remember her, let alone all of the mean things that her and her little friends did to her. "Yeah, you and your friends pretty much made life unbearable for me."

"I'm sorry. We were stupid, entitled kids who were living the life that our parents had set out for us." Bella felt the need to apologize to Victoria. "I hope that helps."

"It does a little." Victoria was slowly reassessing her image of Bella. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't like the rest of the people in town. "So, I take it your back for the wedding of the century?"

Bella laughed. She could just picture Rosalie being the ultimate bridezilla. "That's the plan."

"Doesn't sound like you're too sure?" Victoria assumed that Bella would be bouncing off the walls at the mention of the wedding. It was like nothing else in this town mattered lately, except for the Cullen/Whitlock wedding.

"While I am truly happy for Emmett and Rose, I have more pressing matters in town that I need to attend to." It was almost a relief for Bella to be able to admit that the wedding wasn't the first thing on her list.

"Alice?" Victoria asked, in spite of already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you were friends with her, right? I mean, you guys became close a year or so before she died." Bella was going to have to interview Victoria anyway ,so she figured she might as well do it while she was here.

"Are you questioning me?" Victoria was not a dumb women, she knew what Bella was up to from the minute she had brought up Alice.

"You should consider it reminiscing." Bella was not as sweet as everyone thought she was either. She knew how to get information out of people.

"So you have come for Alice's killer."

"Just answer my questions, Victoria. How well did you know my sister?" Bella wanted answers, and she was damned if she didn't get them.

"I knew Alice. I knew her better then you did." Victoria laughed a little. "The things I could tell you about your sister would turn your blue blood red." Victoria's memories of Alice were not the images that Bella carried with her. She might not have cared for Bella, or liked her for that matter, but she was not going to be the one to spill all of Alice's secrets.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella was confused.

"It means that you should come back when you know your sister better. Oh look, my tow guy's here." At that moment, James made his entrance. "James, you remember Bella Swan?" Victoria pointed to her.

"Yeah, sure, how ya doin?" James shook Bella's hand.

"Fine, and you, James?"

"Can't complain. So what brings you by?" James folded his arms over his chest, standing by Victoria.

"Bella here has a flat. Be a dear and go pick up her car." Victoria's voice was syrupy sweet as she addressed James.

"Sure." James motioned for Bella to follow him.

"You kids have fun now." Victoria teased as James and Bella left.

"I guess she will always hate me no matter what I do." Bella lamented to James once they were in the truck.

"Vick's alright, she's just gotta be able to trust you." James tried to be reassuring. "So where is your car?"

"It's about a mile out. Take the Peaks Ave heading towards my house and you should run right into it."

Bella and James drove in silence for awhile, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"So you going into town?" James finally asked.

"Yeah, the library," Bella responded as simply as possible. James always scared her a little. Even when they were kids, she would go out of her way to avoid him.

That was all they said until they got to Bella's car. "So how long is it going to take?" Bella asked as James inspected her tire.

"It looks like you bent the rim. This is going to be a lot more difficult than simply changing the tire." James winced when he finally got to see how bad everything was.

"Shit," Was all Bella could manage.

"Listen, if you want, I could drop you at the library and then collect you in about an hour when your car is ready," James offered.

Bella sighed in relief. "That would be great." A few minutes later, James was dropping Bella off at the library.

Bella was done sooner then she thought she would have been, and that she would wait for James on the step. She was just sitting down to read when she heard her name being called...twice. Bella looked up and saw both Edward and Jacob heading towards her.

"Edward. Jacob," Bella. Edward and Jacob simply glared at each other.

"So, Bella, now that I got you, I was wondering if you would want to go and grab lunch?" Jacob asked.

"Actually, Jacob. Bella is going to go eat with me and Emmett." Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Why don't you let Bella make her own choices? This isn't high school and Bella is not yours anymore."

"Bella will always be mine. That's why it was me in her bed last night." Edward couldn't help but rub that in Jacob's face.

Before Edward knew what happened, Jacob had punched him square in the nose. He, in turn, grabbed Jake by the legs and threw him to the ground.

"Just like high school," Emmett commented to Bella, shaking his head.

"Emmett, are you nuts? Do something!" Bella was mortified that the two of them were fighting

"I got twenty bucks that says Edward can take him," Emmett offered.

"Emmett, break it up," Bella tried to reason with him.

"Look, those two are going to fight. It doesn't matter when. Whenever you're around, it's all they can see. Look, just let them get it out of their system. Trust me; once that happens, they'll both be better for it." Emmett was trying to be reassuring, sadly it wasn't working.

"The cops, what if someone calls?" Bella was being snotty when she said this to Emmett.

"You're kidding, right? Jake works for the D.A. You're a Swan. I'm sure between the two of you, you could get them out." Emmett snorted in response.

"This is ridiculous. If you won't stop this, I will." Bella pulled on Jake's arm, trying to get him off of Edward. "Jake stop it. Let him go!" Bella screamed.

"Get the hell away from me." Jake back handed Bella without looking at her, causing her to fall to the ground.

James was pulling up at that moment and saw Jake hit Bella. He pulled Jake off of Edward and proceeded to beat Jake himself. "Don't you ever put your hands on a woman. Ever." James made sure to teach Jake a lesson. "Your cars ready," James said to Bella once he was finished with Jake.

Bella was stunned at what she just saw. "Thanks," was all that she could manage to say.

"Well then, come and I'll take you to the garage." Bella left with James, leaving both Edward and Jake behind.

When James got back to the garage, Victoria was waiting for him. "Did you she leave?"

"Yeah, she got into her car and left." James grabbed a beer.

"Did you two have a nice talk?"

"We didn't really talk." James was exhausted and was not in the mood to deal with Victoria's questioning.

"She's dangerous, James," Victoria came out bluntly.

"How so?"

"She's a writer, an investigator. She's looking back into what happened to Alice. She's going to find out." Victoria tried to emphasize.

"Look, everything is going to be fine." James kissed Victoria on the forehead and then left the office.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bella's Hell

This was hell, of that Bella was certain. Today was D-day; the day that she had agreed to attend her mother's dinner. She had originally wanted to ask Edward to be her date, but after what happened between him and Jake, she was now debating if either of the two of them should attend at all. The last thing that she needed was for them to get into it at her house in front of her parents. She could predict with ninety-percent certainty that she would be blamed for the fight. She was so frazzled by what happened between them, that she didn't get a chance to go over all the research she did at the library.

She glanced over at the envelope on her desk. If she wanted to go through everything then she needed to do it fast. As it was, her mother had a full day planned for her; hair, nails, massage. Okay, maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. Bella decided that she, later that night after her dinner, would look at all the information that she had gathered. She was going to devote all of her time to this, and not the hour or so before she had to leave with her mother.

"Bella, dear, are you ready?" Renee called cheerily through Bella's bedroom door sometime later.

"Sure, Mom, I'll be out in a second." Bella took one last look in her bedroom mirror and then proceeded to meet her mother at the front door.

Bella and Renee drove in silence into the city. The silence was uncomfortable and awkward. The fact was that Bella and Renee stopped having much in common a long time ago. Every once in awhile, they would look over at each other and smile. They tried to put music on but were unable to compromise on what to listen to. In the end, they both silently agreed that no communication would be best.

Bella recognized the spa as soon as Renee had pulled up to it. It belonged to the Newton's. When Bella was a kid, her mother would bring her and Alice here weekly. All the mothers and daughters of prominence did this. They would then drive to a hotel and have a long lunch, spending most of a Sunday afternoon with each other. It was outings like this that Bella missed the most; she missed the warmth and closeness she used to feel with her family. Now, it was like she had to struggle to be civil around them.

"I can't believe that this place is still open," Bella commented as she looked at the building. She smiled the first real sign of happiness that she had displayed since she had arrived home.

Renee put her arm around Bella and led her through the doors. "I am so glad you remembered this place." Renee was beaming. She had chosen Newton's in the hope that this would be a happy memory for Bella, enticing her to make her visit home permanent.

"Of course, I remember. This place holds some of my fondest memories. How could I forget?" Bella reassured mother. Bella squeezed her mother's hands, a silent gesture that she approved of what her mother did.

The spa, of course, had been updated in the years since Bella had last seen it. Most of the staff she didn't recognize, and the cozy feeling of the place was lost. It was cold now, more "businesslike," in a word-sterile. No longer did you feel like someone special; now you were simply a number with money that needed to be served.

"Mom, does Mrs. Newton sill run the place?" Bella asked as they changed. Mrs. Newton used to spend most of her days at the spa, greeting guests, booking appointments and doing anything else that needed to be done. The spa was very much her "baby."

"Oh no, not for a few years now. Do you remember her son, Michael?"

"Of course." Bella flashed back to her high school memories of Mike. She always referred to Mike as being one of her good buddies.

Mike was not someone Bella was likely to forget. He had been one of her many "admirers," as Alice had called them, when she was in high school. Bella was now ashamed that she had used Mike's feelings for her. Bella, who was not the most coordinated person, she would often get Mike to do all of the work for her when they were in gym class. It wasn't hard to convince him, and he was all too happy to accommodate her every wish.

"Well, Michael married Jessica Stanley, and she runs the place now." Jessica and Bella had been friends in a way that only teenage girls were friends-the usual; backstabbing, gossiping, and in general being a typical mean girl. While they were friends, they were also each other's biggest rivals. It also didn't help their friendship that Jessica also had a huge crush on Edward and Mike. Bella wondered if she only hung around with her so that she could get close to both of the boys.

"I had no idea they got married. When did this happen?" Bella was shocked. Every time one of Bella's school friends had gotten married, Renee was sure to be the first one to tell her. She guessed it was her way of letting her know that she wasn't getting any younger, and that she should be married.

"Yes, well, they had gotten themselves into a bit of a 'situation,' and weren't able to have a proper wedding. They just went to the justice of the peace. Now, Sharron tries to say that they had a big destination wedding, and that Jessica got pregnant on their honeymoon, but we all know the truth. That baby was not as early as Sharron would like everyone to believe." Renee scrunched her nose, showing her disapproval.

"You mean that she got pregnant?" Bella looked at her mom with confusion written across her face. Only Renee could refer to an unplanned pregnancy as a "situation." Bella was soon reminded of one of the many reasons why she avoided Rivers Falls; it's backward and its small minded attitudes that most of the residence carried.

"We don't like to use such vulgar terms, dear," Renee chastised sweetly patting Bella's knee.

Bella simply smirked at her mother. "Do you think we'll see Jessica?" Bella thought that it would be nice to see Jessica and Mike; she was really excited at the prospect of seeing their baby.

"Oh no, but you'll see them both tonight. I've invited all of your old high school friends, and their families." Jessica might be the owner now, but she was not the type to get her hands dirty doing the day-to-day chores that came with running a business. She was more the type to sit at the country club collecting money.

The revelation that some of her friends would actually be attending the dinner made Bella a little less apprehensive and more relaxed about the night that was to come. Bella's closest friend in high school was Angela Weber. If Renee was true to her word, then Angela would be there too.

"So, what is Mike doing these days?" Bella asked as her facial began.

"He is running his family's sporting goods company. He has done wonders for that business. I mean, they were near bankruptcy before he took over. Of course, I am sure Jessica's money helped them a lot. There was talk around town for awhile that Mike got her pregnant because his family needed the money so badly. There are rumors flying around now that he is having an affair with her best friend, Lauren Harold. Of course, if that happens, then Jessica gets everything. She made him sign a prenuptial agreement." Renee was a gossip through and through, especially when the people she was talking about were not members of her own family. She truly enjoyed watching others in pain.

"Mom, you are horrible." Bella laughed.

"I just want you caught up on what has been going on since you've been gone. We wouldn't want you to say the wrong thing."

"Mom, I thought this was just a dinner?" Bella didn't like where this was going. Renee was treating this like Bella's "coming-out" party instead of the simple dinner that her father had promised her.

"Bella, you have been gone for ten years; we need to reintroduce you into society," Renee stated patiently, as if this should have been obvious to Bella.

"Mom, exactly how big is this thing going to be?" Bella was already cringing; she could just imagine what her mother had done.

"A few hundred people," Renee commented nonchalantly, as if this was something that Bella should have already expected.

"A few hundred!" Bella gasped. She was expecting fifty people, tops. Now she was sure this event would go all night, and she would have to wait until the morning to get into Alice's room.

"Bella, what is the matter? You act like you've never attended a formal dinner before. I recall someone's sweet sixteen, and I quote, 'wouldn't be worth having if at least a thousand people attended'." Renee looked at her daughter, stunned at her behavior. Her daughter should've been used to this life.

"Mom, I was a spoiled kid. I've changed. Being out of Rivers Falls and in the real word has given me a different perspective. This life isn't how most people live; in fact, most of New York doesn't live this way, and I live in Manhattan." Bella tried to explain to her mother. She was hoping that she could bring her mother out of the Stepford life she was living.

"And what exactly are you implying, Bella?" Renee snapped. "I know that you think that you are superior to everyone, that you have a higher moral standard than the rest of us. I know what you think, that we are plastic people who just go about life with our affairs and addictions; and whenever things don't go our way, we throw money at it. Might I remind you that it was our money that paid for the education that you like to hold over our heads, and for your first car, and your first apartment, for that matter. You, my dear, may think that you know what the real world is like, but you have no idea what it actually entails." Renee jumped out of the massage chair and headed to the locker room. She was done playing nice with Bella. Now she just wanted to go home.

Bella followed her mother's lead and got dressed. She took as long as she possibly could. She was ashamed of how she acted, and she wasn't ready to face her mother. She knew that she had hurt her; the idea that she caused her mother pain was unbearable. They might not have been on the best of terms, but that did not mean that she shouldn't show her mother respect. Begrudgingly, she accepted that she was going to need to apologize.

When she left the spa, she found her mother waiting for her in the car with the engine running. "Mom…" Bella was prevented from continuing by her mother's interruption.

Renee put on the best smile she could before addressing Bella. "Let's not relive that whole ugly mess." This was typical Renee, pushing anything bad out of her head and pretending that nothing was wrong.

Bella was not going to let her mother stop her. "No, Mom, I need to say this. I am sorry if anything that I have said or done has offended you. It was not my intention to do so. It's just that I have become a private person. I do my best to stay away from crowds. Plus, to socially interact in this town means playing mind games and politics. I'm afraid that I have forgotten how to do either of those, and I am just a little nervous to be around everyone again. I've become fairly shy," Bella explained to her mother. The real reason was that she didn't want to play nice with someone who may have killed her sister. There was no way that she could have ever disclosed that truth to Renee.

Renee seemed to believe everything that Bella was saying, sympathizing with her even at times. "I know, darling, that's why I am here… to help you. If you would let me, I can promise you that tonight will go smoothly."

"Okay, Mom. I accept your help." Bella smiled, and Renee leaned over and gave her daughter a reassuring hug.

"Now, let's go and get you home. I have a stylist and makeup artist waiting for you with a ton of dresses, shoes, and jewelry," Renee gushed, clapping her hands. It was events like this that Renee lived for.

When Bella returned home, she found that Renee had not exaggerated. In spite of all her instincts telling her to run, she stayed and put on the bravest, happiest face she could. After the incident at the spa, Bella was not going to do anything to further upset her mother. It was an hour into the dressing, when Renee finally returned to Bella's room. Some of the tension that the two women felt seemed to have lessened in the hour that they had spent apart, but no amount of time could fully repair their relationship. Bella was all too aware that time did not heal all wounds.

"Oh good, you're nearly ready. I was worried that you were up there doing something unimportant like reading. I see that the dress fits. Thank heaven for that. I barely had time to find a proper dress, let alone get it sized." Renee circled Bella, admiring her work.

Bella was wearing a "floor-length" black strapless dress. It had a princess waist and a slight train in the back. The dress was very ordinary, but that was what made it stand out. Bella's hair was swept to one side in the front, and her long locks cascaded down her back in loose curls. She wore simple jewelry, diamond earrings, and a matching tennis bracelet.

"You do look stunning." This was the first real compliment that Renee had given Bella since she had returned home, and Bella got the feeling that it was less of a compliment but more of a relief that Bella wouldn't be embarrassing her mother. "Now, don't be angry with me, but I found you a date." Renee smiled, hoping that Bella wouldn't be upset and ruin the party.

It took all of Bella's will and patience to stand there and not scream at her mother. After slowly counting backwards from one hundred, she made it to twenty-five she was able to address her mother. "And, who exactly is this person?" Bella asked glumly.

Renee was absolutely gushing with joy. "Bella, a beautiful girl like yourself should always put a smile on her face. I mean, how else are you supposed to catch the eye of some rich, nice, handsome man? Any who, you know this person. I am just going to step outside and bring him in."

Renee left Bella's room and returned a few minutes later with Edward Cullen on her arm. Renee was flirting shamelessly with the boy, touching his arm and giggling like a school girl with her first crush. All in all, it was embarrassing. Edward, for his part, look liked the snotty, spoiled rich brat that he was, and was quite enjoying Renee's display. Bella frowned. "You remember Edward, don't you, darling?" Renee asked as they came to stand in front of Bella.

"Yes, of course, Mother." Bella had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from saying something she was sure she would later-much later-come to regret.

"And of course, I remember the lovely Bella here; she is just as lovely as you are, Renee. Beauty must run in the family." Edward was being sickeningly sweet, and Renee was eating it up.

"You always were such a charmer. I am going to go and see that everything is ready downstairs. This will give the two of you time to catch up." Renee rushed out of the room, leaving an awkward Bella and Edward to stare at each other.

Bella had not spoken one word to either Edward or Jacob since their fight. After a few more moments, Edward was the first to break the silence. "Bella, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for my behavior that day with Jacob. It was never my intention to cause you any embarrassment or harm." Edward gave Bella one of his patented smiles, and she melted in his presence.

"I know, and I'm sorry for my behavior, too. I had no right to judge the two of you the way I did." Bella smiled up at Edward.

For the first time, Edward truly looked at Bella, and she took his breath away. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen." Edward took a step closer to Bella resting his forehead on hers. They stayed there like that for few moments before Edward captured Bella's lips with his. It was the first time in many years that Edward actually felt something, and now that he had it, he was never going to let it go.

Bella was the one to break the kiss. As much as she was enjoying it, she knew that the two of them needed to be downstairs to greet the guests. "Edward, we should really head down. The guests will be arriving soon, and we don't want my mom, or God forbid, my dad to come up here to collect us and find us." Edward kissed Bella on the forehead, then grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. It was perfect timing, because as soon as the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened to reveal the first guests-the Cullens.

Esme Cullen was the first to address Bella, enveloping her in a warm hug, "Bella, darling, it has been too long." Esme kissed both of her cheeks before letting the others greet her. While the rest of the group turned their attention to Bella, Esme focused on her son. "Hello, darling, you looked handsome as ever." Esme kissed her son and hugged him tightly.

It wasn't long after that the rest of the guests arrived. Bella recognized most of them as either being some of her father's work colleagues, her mother's charity friends, or last but not least, Bella's childhood friends. This was the group that Bella spent most of her time with. She caught sight of Jessica and Mike and made her way to them with Edward at her side.

"Jessica, Mike! I am so happy to see you guys!" Bella hugged Jessica, and was about to turn her attention to Mike and hug him, when Jessica stepped in front of her, clearly blocking Bella from Mike.

"Bella, you're back! Most of us assumed that after your little melt down, you would never show your face here again," Jessica sneered. "But I am so glad you did."

Bella was shocked for a moment, but her shock quickly dissipated into sheer anger. She had thought the two of them had been friends. Rivals, of course, but they were kids and it had been harmless. She now knew that Jessica's wounds from high school had not healed. When they were in school, the two of them competed in everything from grades to boys-mostly boys- and Bella seemed to win every time without much effort. Jessica always resented her for it. Jessica wanted to be on the paper, but Bella got the job instead of her. Jessica was the star jumper until Bella came along. But the final straw came when Bella had started dating Edward. Jessica had a crush on Edward for years, but he never paid any attention to her. He took one look at Bella and that was all she wrote. The two of them became the most loved couple at school. Even Mike had a thing for Bella…and still to this day.

Then of course, there was Alice, who openly despised Jessica, and she let her know it every chance she got. Bella always got the feeling that Alice knew something about Jessica that nobody else did. When Bella and Jessica first started to hang out, Alice was fine with it, and would often invite Jessica out with her and Bella. Then Alice turned sixteen. It was the year that Alice changed, and she no longer wanted Jessica anywhere near Bella, going so far as to threaten Jessica away from Bella.

Bella was not going to stand there and take whatever Jessica had to say. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment from the girl when all she ever did was try to be her friend.

"And look at you, married, and you look so happy. Even with the circumstances surrounding your marriage. That is very brave of you. Honestly, I didn't think that you had it in you-the spin, I mean, not the ability to get pregnant. Although, I did have my doubts about that, you know, with all of the guys you dated." Bella and Jessica simply glared at one another.

Mike and Edward didn't know what to do as they watched their respective dates a minute away from an all- out catfight complete with the claws. Edward finally broke the tension by directing Bella away from the girl.

"Bella, why don't we let Jessica and Michael enjoy the rest of the party? You have other guests that you need to mingle with." Edward put his arm around Bella's waist and led her away.

"Can you believe that girl?" Bella was still fuming. "I mean, what the hell did I ever do to her?" Bella was talking more to herself than to Edward at this point. "I should have listened to Alice when she warned me Jessica couldn't be trusted."

"Bella, you have got to calm down and relax. You don't want to make a scene at your own party." Edward was rubbing Bella's arms as he spoke, in an attempt to get her to relax.

"Yeah, you're right." Bella was taking deep calming breaths.

"Listen, why don't we go outside and get some fresh air. Hey, I know, we could walk around the grounds. What do you say, huh?" Edward was looking at Bella with a hopeful expression.

What Bella and Edward didn't know was the two of them were being watched. Renee and Esme watched their two children with pure happiness as the couple left the party. To them, it looked like their dream was finally coming true-that Bella and Edward would finally be together. If you saw the two women, you could see them planning the wedding as they stood.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Renee gushed.

"Bella grew up so beautifully. You must be so proud. So, is Bella staying beyond the wedding?" Esme asked as an afterthought.

"Honestly, we are not sure how long she is actually staying for." Renee thought about her next sentence very carefully before the words left her mouth. She needed to tell someone what Bella was doing. "She kind of has this idea that while she is home, she's going to solve Alice's murder."

Esme nearly choked on her drink. Alice was a name that she hadn't heard in a very long time. She remembered all too well the pain that girl had caused this town and everyone who had ever cared about her. Then there was poor Jasper. Being accused of her murder nearly destroyed that boy's life. The town had just healed from what happened ten years ago. She couldn't fathom why Bella would want to bring up all that pain again.

"Are you okay with this?" Esme asked with concern for her friend.

"Honestly, I'm torn. On one side, I want her to know who killed Alice and why. Then there's the other side, where I just want to leave this whole mess buried and forget about all of the pain that it caused. Bella bore the brunt of that pain. You remember how she was after Alice died; she was a mess. And now she is still feeling the effect. I want to protect her from whatever she will find out about her sister, but then I believe that finding her killer might bring her some closure." Renee let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "I am trying to discourage her at every chance I get, going as far as thinking about sending her away. I am just so afraid that if I do that, then she will just get a room at the Inn, and then we will never see her again." Renee was actually crying, and Esme embraced her friend. Renee knew that the only reason that they were actually seeing Bella now was because she was staying at their house, if she were to leave on bad terms then they would lose contact with their now only daughter.

"I think you just need to let things work themselves out. Bella's a smart and capable young woman. I think that she can take care of herself." Esma did her best to sound reassuring to her friend and to be as helpful as she possibly could. "Isn't this what Bella does for a living, investigation?"

"Half of my fear is that she will get hurt, and the other half is that her heart will be broken. She idolized Alice; believed the girl could do no wrong." Renee felt good finally about admitting her fears to another person.

Outside, Edward and Bella were having their own private party. They were dancing and twirling in the moonlight, and just enjoying being in each other's arms. They looked younger like this, like all of their worry and stress no longer mattered or existed.

Edward led them over to the swing and began pushing Bella. "So, Swan, what are you really doing back in Rivers Falls?" he whispered his question seductively in her ear.

Bella gave Edward a coy smile while looking over her shoulder before answering his question. "The same as you, Cullen. To attend the wedding of Miss Rosalie Hale and Mr. Emmett Cullen."

"No, no, no. I mean the real reason that got you back here. I know you Swan. Now spill," Edward commanded.

Bella knew that, at some point, she was going to ask Edward for help, so she decided that now was as good of a time as any. "Alright, fine, you got me. I am here for Alice."

Edward dropped his head and sighed. He thought that was the case. He often wondered why Bella didn't look into her sister's case sooner. He now guessed she needed to be back home to do it. "I figured that. I often wondered about her murder myself."

Bella was shocked by this revelation. She just assumed that no one was looking or cared about her sister's case anymore. "You've investigated Alice's case?"

"I wouldn't say investigated, but more like I looked into it from time to time. I always wondered why the murder of the judges didn't get solved." Edward voiced his own curiosity.

"I know, and her file was refused, even with the Freedom of Information Act. I had to call in a favor from a friend in the FBI to get the files unsealed." Bella was excited that someone was thinking the way that she was.

Edward was shocked. He was a lawyer and he knew the law. After ten years, all information becomes public record. dd to the fact that Bella's father had a lot of political influence and he just assumed that all doors would be open to her. "You mean to tell me that you haven't seen her file?"

"No. Finally I went to a in Washington and asked him for help. He ordered them to give me the file and access to all of her evidence." Bella had a smile on her face. Six months ago, she was writing about a murder on intern in Washington. She solved the crime, and the victim's brother promised her that if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was call. He, too, was shocked that she was being denied access. "I planned on going and picking the file up as soon as I got here, but then I promised my dad that I wouldn't do anything with Alice's case until after tonight."

"Why was tonight so special?" If Alice was Edward's sister, then no stupid party would keep him from finding her killer.

"You see, I figure that Alice had to know her killer. Remember where she was found? Well, it was away from the party and in the opposite direction of the house. So, my best guess is that she was meeting her killer. That 'so called' journal they found of hers is a fake."

Edward interrupted her. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"Because Alice kept an electronic journal; her real journal is on her computer and might have the identity of the killer in it. So, in order to get into the room, I made a deal with my father. I would show up to this party, and in return he would unlock Alice's room."

"When are you going in?" Edward had already decided that he was not going to let Bella do this on her own. He was going with her.

"First thing tomorrow, my dad is taking my mom out for the day, so I'll have the house to myself." This fact was the only thing that kept Bella going all day.

"Listen, I don't want you doing this on your own. I'll spend the night, and tomorrow we'll go in that room together."


	7. Chapter 6

In The Rabbit Hole

Edward and Bella returned to the party after their conversation, like nothing had happened. The rest of the party went smoothly and both of them surprisingly had a really good time. Bella even got her wish and got to spend some time with Angela. Angela had married her high school boyfriend, Ben Cho, and now they were expecting their second child. Edward was true to his word and spent the night at the Swans. Charlie, in spite of Bella's age, made Edward sleep in the guest room, not with Bella. The next morning, they both woke up to find the house empty. Charlie had left Bella a note and the key to Alice's room. The only instruction that he gave her was to lock the room back up once she was done.

The next morning, the pair stood outside of Alice's room, hand in hand, for what seemed like hours. From the look on Bella's face, it appeared to Edward that she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Well, are you ready?" I'll understand if you're not ready to go in yet or if you want to go in alone." Fear and doubt filled the eyes that Edward was looking into. He was guessing that going into Alice's room was going to be a lot more difficult then Bella had originally thought.

"No, I have to do this, I need to do this." Bella took one last, deep breath and unlocked the door.

The room was covered in dust. Cobwebs were in the corners of the walls. The carpet was faded because the windows were never closed. Evidence that no one had stepped foot in the room been apparent. The walls were still covered in Alice's posters of the popular boy bands of the time, alongside the punk rock bands that she eventually grew into. Her bed was still neatly made and she had a pile of dirty clothes in the hamper by her bathroom. Bella walked into the bathroom and saw the remains of the soap bottles that Alice had once used. The contents were now dried up. Even her toothbrush was exactly as she had left it after its last use on that fateful day. Edward just let Bella take her time getting reacquainted with her sister's room, not wanting to intrude on her moment. After looking around a little more, Bella addressed Edward. "Okay, we need to do what we came here for." She turned on Alice's computer. Getting in to her word documents was easy, too easy, in fact, that it caused Bella to be a little suspicious. She was right. She quickly read Alice's journal and was disappointed to know that it was just another fake.

"This is a fake," she said, exasperated.

"Come on. How do you know?" Edward was curious to know how just after a quick reading she was able to make that judgment.

She began to read it out loud to Edward. "Talked to Bella today. Bella's the only friend that I can really trust, and I must protect her. I've hidden her from him, from them, from the town that hides behind its façade of perfection. Bella is the only pure, untouched part of myself that I have left. If you are reading this, then my worst fears have come true and I am dead. He killed me. Bella knows my secrets, and I have hidden her, my Bella, so well that my knight will never stop guarding her. If you are reading this in hopes of finding my killer, then this clue I leave; Bella lies with the one who deceives.

Bella looked up, and she had unshed tears in her eyes. In her mind, this was their only hope; this was the only chance they had of ever finding Alice's killer. She had failed for the first time in her life. She had failed at the most important thing she would ever do. She had failed Alice.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. We still have her file and the evidence to look over." This seemed to cheer her up, to still give hope.

"You're right." Bella dried her eyes, and led Edward out of the room.

"Listen, I have to head home. I have plans with Jasper. Are you going to be okay with picking the files up yourself? I can cancel if you really need me."

"No, go with Jasper. Besides, the files won't be ready for at least a few more days, and Tyler, my contact at the FBI, is going to come with me so that they don't try anything."

"Alright, I'll call you tonight. What are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"I am going to finish searching the room. I really want to find the planner and address book."

Bella walked Edward to the door and then went back up to Alice's room. It didn't take long for Bella to find Alice's phone book. The planner was a different story. The planner was nowhere in sight. This was such an important item, because who ever Alice was with Alice that day would be in that planner. No one knew how Alice had spent that last day, only that she made it to the end of the football game, and to the party in the woods. Bella scanned the contents of the phone book and put the book where she had found it. She then went to her room and looked at everything she had compiled so far. She had gotten her hands on every newspaper that ran Alice's story for the first three months. She then opened her computer and cross-referenced anything that the paper had printed with the names that Bella had found in Alice's phone book. Two names were consistent, James and Victoria. One name that was in there was a complete surprise to her. Jessica Stanley's name was in there. Bella thought Alice hated the girl, and she went out of her way to show her hate for her. She had always planned to question both James and Victoria. She also planned on questioning anyone the police had during the original case. She never thought she would be including Jessica in that list, but now she went right to the top. That would have to wait; she would simply have to find another time to question Jessica. Right now she had more information to collect. She was going to go to City Hall and get the blu prints for the layout of the town. The way she figured it, was that if she could figure out where Alice was headed, then she might be able to locate her killer.

**Edward**

Edward walked into the Whitlock's antique store and headed straight to the back to the office he knew that Jasper occupied when he was home. He was surprised to see the office empty. Jasper had left him a note instructing him to wait, that he would be back in a minute. Edward looked around the small office. He stopped when something caught his eye…it was a picture of Alice sticking out of what he guessed was suppose to be a locked cabinet. When he got closer to the cabinet, he was shocked to see a shrine to his dead friend. The back wall of the cabinet was littered with pictures of Alice, newspaper articles and even a piece of her bloody shirt was there. He quickly shut the door before Jasper realized what he was doing.

"Eddie, have you been waiting long?" Jasper was all smiles when he saw his friend. That smile quickly changed when he saw Edward holding a picture of Alice. "Where did you get that?"

"This? Oh, this I got from your obsession chest. What the hell, Jazz?" Jazz could read Edward like a book; he always could, and right now, it looked to Edward that he was some sort of stalker, or at the very worst, Alice's killer.

"Look, it's not what you think…" Jasper never got the chance to finish that, though, because Edward interrupted him.

"You have a piece of her bloody shirt. That's evidence!" Edward was now shouting.

"Calm down, dude. Look, I didn't kill her, but I was there. I was the one who found them, and made the phone call that led them to the body. Everyone always assumed that Bella was in on the search, but the truth was, Bella was missing too."

"There was a phone call?" This was a shock to Edward. As far as he knew, the only reason they even found Alice's body was because of the search party for the girls.

"Yeah; do you remember how the town formed search parties to find the girls? Well, I was supposed to be with Rosalie and Emmett. I got separated and stumbled on to the two of them. I was so freaked out that after I made the call, I ran right home and snuck into Rosalie's room. She nearly killed me when she saw me. I told Rosalie everything. Rosalie said that if I told the cops that I found the body, it would make me look guilty, and she was right. It didn't take them twenty four hours for them to come for me. I was looked in a small room and questioned for two days. So, I kept quiet. I have that piece because it was what I touched.

"Jesus, Jazz, You have to tell Bella. She's looking into the murder."

Jasper's face fell. "Bella is trying to find the killer? Eddie, take a seat. You have to convince her to stop looking." Jasper was serious now, and for Jasper, that was a rarity.

"Why, would I do that? You and I both know that it has been too long, and we need to know what happened to Alice." Edward was expecting Jasper to be on their side.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me that this stays between us." Jasper waited for Edward to give his consent to silence. "Okay, when I got to them, the first thing I did was go over to Alice and check to see if she was still alive. Once I confirmed that she was dead, I went over and checked on Bella. Eddie, she was a mess. She was covered in blood, pale white, and man, all the lights were on but nobody was home. Man, the only thing she kept saying was 'all my fault.' She repeated this over and over. I tried to get her to respond to me, but it was like she was looking right through me. I didn't want to leave Bella in the condition that she was in, but I knew that they would never find them where they were looking. I told her everything was going to be okay, and I ran to call the cops where to find Alice's body. I never mentioned Bella, so everyone just assumed it was her; that she was the one to tip the cops off. Remember how the Swans reacted? When the Swans sent her away and refused to let anyone have contact with her, I snuck into to her room one night. They had her so full of drugs she was damn near comatose. My guess is she killed Alice, and the Swans are covering it up. I don't think she meant to kill her, but I'm pretty sure she did." Jasper felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

_Flash Back_

"_Shit." Jasper thought to himself. He was suppose to be on the search party with Rosie and Emmett, but now he was somewhere in the woods far off from where the search party was. He really didn't understand why everyone was making such a fuss; Alice was probably somewhere close by laughing at them for searching for her. Hell, she probably set this up as a giant prank just so she could screw with the whole town. Alice was like that these days. Anyway, it didn't really matter what he thought when the Judge gives a command you say how high. He was about to give up, finding his sister and her boyfriends, and head back to town but something caught his eye. It was like a ray of light that was coming from the ground. He moved closer to inspect the object when he noticed that the light was coming from a bracelet…that was attached to a hand. "Holy shit," he cursed out loud. He knew that bracelet he would recognize it from anywhere. It was the bracelet that he gave Alice for their one year anniversary. "Alice?" Jasper tentatively moved closer, unsure if he actually wanted to know if it was his Alice or not. Jasper's fears were confirmed when he saw her prone form lying on the forest floor. She was lying face down with one arm resting out stretched next to her head and the other contorted at an odd angle. He legs were spread apart, her legs were bent so that she could be positioned into a kneeling stance, and her under wear was around her ankles. "Oh, no." Jasper was finally able to breathe. He hoped that she was still alive, but that was becoming difficult because of all the blood that had formed around her head. He slide next to her and attempted to turn her over by placing his palms on her shoulders. When he finally got her on her back he could see blood around her mouth, and her dead eyes. Just to confirm she was dead her took her pulse, through her turtle neck. He was about to run for help when he heard whimpering. Sitting against a tree three feet away from Alice, was Bella. Bella, like Alice, was a sight. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped them and her face buried into her arms. She was shaking violently, and her finger tips had tuned blue. Jasper could just about see her eyes as he approached. "Bells, darling, are you okay?" Jasper asked, in what he hoped was a calming voice. He didn't get a response. He moved closer to her, and the closer he got Bella attempt to move back further against the tree to get away from him. "No, Bells, it's gonna be okay. It's me Jasper." He again tried to move closer to her and this time she let him. _

_As Jasper got closer he heard Bella's muffled voice. What he heard shocked him. Over and over again Bella was repeating the same phrase. "All my fault."_

"_What's all your fault Bella? Tell me what happened. What did you do?" Jasper was a little more forceful, now realizing Bella must have been referring to Alice. She had killed her sister. Again, Jasper was meet with silence. Jasper knew that he needed to leave Bella for awhile, if he didn't tell the cops where to look they would never find Bella or Alice. "Bella, honey, I'm gonna go and get help. I have to go okay. I promise everything is going to be alright." _

_Jasper took off as fast as he could thought the woods and into town. It would take too long for him to go and find one of the search parties, if he called 911 they would be able to radio one of the officers on the search. It was a good thing that everyone in town was looking for Alice because he must have been a sight. He had blood on his hand, shirt and face. Not to mention he had dirt everywhere. He found a pay phone, and grabbed a piece of newspaper so he wouldn't leave his bloody finger prints everywhere. _

"_911, what is your emergency?" The operator repeated the standard question._

"_Alice Swan can be found in the clearing by the creek." Jasper didn't give the operator time to ask him anymore questions. _

_He quickly hung up the phone and made his way home. He didn't know why but he felt that he should wait for Rosie in her room. An hour later Rose returned. She found Jasper sitting on her bed with his eyes cast down wringing his hands. "Jazz, oh my God, what happened?" Rose asked once she saw the blood._

"_I found Alice." Jasper said in a voice barely above a whisper._

"_What do you mean you found her? I was there, Bella found her." Rose snapped back._

"_No, I found her and then called 911 so they would know where she was. See." Jasper should _

_Rose his hands as proof of his story._

_Rose was beginning to accept what Jazz told her. She was about to respond when another thought came to her. They would blame him. She had seen enough cop shows to know that that the boyfriend or husband were always a suspect. She also knew that Jasper would get framed for the crime guilty or not. The Judge would demand justice and with all of his friends in the DA's office he would get it._

"_What should I do?" Jasper questioned his sister._

"_Nothing, if anyone asked you got sick and went home. I'll back your story. You never found her, do you understand?" When Jaspers nodded his head showing his compliance she continued. "Good. Now take off your cloths, we're going to need to burn them. Go wait in the yard for me. I'll hose you off so there won't be any blood in the tube."_

"_I should tell the truth." Jasper conscious was getting the better of him._

"_Listen to me, they are going to blame you. They will search all of the common areas and your room. They can't find any evidence." With that they continued with Rose's plan._

Edward wasn't buying it. The papers and everyone said that Alice was raped before she was murdered. There was no way that Bella could have raped her own sister. Physically, it was impossible. "She couldn't have done it; Alice was raped."

"Eddie, who examined her body?" Jasper waited for the realization to come to him, letting him put the final pieces together.

"My father," Edward breathed.

"That's right. The Swans didn't want just anyone looking at their daughter, so they pulled some strings and got your father assigned to the case. He faked the results so that none of the evidence pointed to Bella."

"How do you know this?"

"When they arrested me, your father came to visit me and told me to keep my mouth shut. That I was going to be alright because he knew that I didn't do it, and he knew who did. He promised that none of the evidence would point to me. He's the one who gave me the piece of shirt with my figure prints on it. Eddie, your father did what he did because he knew how you felt for Bella."

Edward was reeling from the news. Bella had killed her sister, and from the looks of it, she had no idea that she did it. His father had fabricated evidence, and risked his medical license and career because he knew that his son was in love with her. "I gotta go. I want to go speak to my father." Edward left without getting any agreement from Jasper. As soon as he made it to his car, he raced to his father's office.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" It had been awhile since any of Carlisle's children had come to visit him at work. One look at Edward and he knew that his son was visibly upset. Something had happened. "Edward, is it your mom? Emmett?" Carlisle asked in a panic.

"I had a lunch date with Jasper, and he told me an interesting story," Edward dead panned. He was hoping that his father would make the connection himself.

"Okay, I not sure what I am supposed to make of that." Carlisle had a mixture of confusion and worry etched onto his face.

"Do you know that he has a shrine to Alice in his office?"

"No, I didn't know that. It's the obvious that Jasper is trying to keep a connection alive between the two of them. Are you trying to tell me that Jasper needs psychiatric help?" How what Jasper had in his office pertained to this conversation was beyond Carlisle's deductive reasoning skills.

This made Edward laugh. That his father actually thought that the possibility of Jasper being delusional would be reason enough to have Edward come all the way to his father's work and confront him was laughable. If he had done what his father had done, then he would never forget the day he helped cover up a murder, no matter what the reasons were. "No, Dad, Jasper is not experiencing delusions of Alice. Do you know what he has in it?"

"How could I possibly know what he has in it when I didn't even know he had one? Edward, really, if you have something that you want to tell me just come out and say it because I am not following or enjoying this little game that you are playing." Edward was only serving to anger Carlisle, not bring back some forgotten memory.

"I know what you did." Edward's voice was like ice, and his eyes held the same coldness. Carlisle had never seen that look in his son's eyes before.

Carlisle was pleading. He had no idea what had caused his son to react so harshly towards him, and he wished that he would just tell him so that he could fix it. "Edward, what is it that I am supposed to have done?"

"The shirt, Dad-Alice's shirt, you know, the one that is covered in blood? Come on. The one with Jasper's fingerprints on it. You gave it to him, Dad, so there wouldn't be any evidence to convict him," Edward spat the words at his father. "How could you tamper with evidence?"

Carlisle's face went white. He never expected that his child would ever know about the actions he had taken that night. "Edward, I will explain it all to you, but not here, and not now. Meet me at home and we will talk about this." When Edward refused to budge, Carlisle spoke more forcefully to his son. "Edward, I mean it. Go home. When I get there, I will explain everything. Go!"

Upon arriving home, Edward was not surprised to find Esme waiting for him. It was obvious that she had been crying, and that Carlisle had warned her of Edward's knowledge. "You have to remember that your father is a good man. He did what he did because he thought that he was helping a friend," Esme pleaded.

"I took an oath to uphold the law, Mother. Do you have any idea how much I believe in the law and my oath? Dad, to took an oath to first do no harm. He broke it!" Edward was screaming by the end.

"Yes, because he knew what it would do to the Swans to lose both of their children at once. None of us believed that Bella did it on purpose, or that she was likely to repeat her actions and kill someone else." Esme hugged her son in an attempt to calm him down, and it worked. Edward hugged his mother back with everything that he had.

All too soon, Carlisle returned home, prepared to give Edward his answers. Carlisle poured them each a drink and then sat in his arm chair. "Where to begin?"

"The beginning is usually a good place to start," Edward said lightly, trying to make the situation lighter with a joke.

Both Carlisle and Esme relaxed a little, realizing that their son was willing to, at the very least, hear them out. The idea that Edward would hate them for what they did was almost unbearable, especially considering that they did what they did to protect him. "Do you remember that morning, when Charlie called to ask us to go looking for the girls? Well…we did, we were with Renee and Charlie when they got the call that the girls were found. The moment that I saw Bella, I knew that she was in shock. At first, I didn't think that she had killed her sister. I thought that she had witnessed what happened, but she kept on saying over and over again, "All my fault." Well, I knew right then what had to happen. Once they knew that Alice was dead, they asked me to look after her, and I did. At first, I was reluctant to actually help them cover up what happened until I saw Bella's toxicology report. Either Bella took it willingly or someone had slipped her acid, ecstasy, and PCP. That girl was so high she probably didn't even know that it was Alice."

"Bella never did drugs, Dad." Edward was quick to jump to Bella's defense.

"I know that, that was why I did everything I could to lead them in a different direction, everything but destroy evidence. I could never do anything like that, and I told Charlie. Charlie made sure that whatever evidence did point to Bella would be hidden. It's the reason why she is having such a hard time getting the evidence. The evidence, the original police report, and all of the files are in a safety deposit box that only Charlie knows about.

Edward was genuinely confused. If Charlie was trying to hide the truth, then why was he now helping Bella? "But Charlie is helping her?"

"He feels that she is old enough to know the truth, that this has taken so much of her life already that it is time for the truth to come out. He is also confident that once she knows what really happened, she will do the right thing and forget all about it. The Swans are good people, son, put in an impossible position. One daughter dead, the other daughter the murderer, who knows what any of us would do in a situation like that."

"How come Bella isn't remembering? I mean, I know that she could have repressed the memories, but after all this time, coming back to town, wouldn't that have brought the memories back?"

"When they put Bella in the hospital, they came to me and asked if there was anything out there that would be erase, or at the very least, alter the memories from that night. I told them that there was an experimental drug out there that was being given to rape and abuse victims, and they begged me to give it to her. The drug was successful, Bella was told an alternate version of events from that night and she was able to live her life free of the guilt ever since."

"There is nothing that can reverse the effects of the drugs?"

"Some have tried hypnotherapy, and had some great success with it, but most don't even know that the drug was given to them, so the research is very scarce."

"What about Jasper? Does he know?"

"No. When I went to visit him, I simply told him that everything would be fine as long as he kept his mouth shut. Please know that I would never have let him go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. If it came to that, I would have told them everything that we had done to cover up the murder."

"What am I supposed to do with all of this?" Edward broke down.

"You are to remember that all of the parties involved are good people. None of us ever imagined that we would ever do any of the things that we did. Bella is no cold blooded murderer; she was a kid who was drugged. For God sakes, she was having a hallucination at the time of the murder. We all know she is a good person, none of us think any different about Bella. We love her, you know that," Esme finally spoke. She knew that her son was still in love with Bella, and that he needed to know that they still approved of her.

"But Bella is hell bent on finding Alice's killer. Do I dissuade her from continuing, sabotage her, or allow her to find the truth?"

"It would be in everyone's best interest, including Bella's, if she gave up on this." Esme touched her son's arm gently, gauging his reaction to her touch. When he didn't pull away, she hugged him, and let him sob into her shoulder.

"I need to get out of here for awhile and go for a walk, maybe go get a drink. I just need to clear my head. I'm going to take some time to try and wrap my head around this. This is a lot to take in, and I need time to figure out what to do." Edward rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to get the tears off.

Edward left his parent's house and walked into the woods. Unconsciously, he walked to the clearing where Alice was killed. He found himself leaning against a tree. He could only assume it was the very tree where Jasper found Bella and slid himself down. Unlike the night he found himself running from this very spot, now he felt that he needed to be here, to be close to Alice so that he could make a decision.

"I know who killed you, Alice," Edward called out into the night. "She didn't mean it. She doesn't even know that she is the one." Edward broke down, fresh tears now rolled down his face. "If I tell her the truth, then she'll do the right thing, and turn herself in. You know she would, Alice. If I tell her, then I lose her. I can't lose her, Alice. I want to help you… but I can't. I can't lose her, not again. I'm sorry, but I can't. " By talking to Alice, he was able to work things out better than if he were to talk things out with his parents.

The wind blew and Edward got a chill, not a normal chill, but a chill so cold that Edward could see his breath in the wind. He stood up immediately and began to make his way out of the clearing and back to his parent's house. "I'm really sorry, Alice. I love you. She loves you, and I know that you love her, too."

Edward walked out of the woods making his way to the main road. He was half way into town when a car pulled up beside him. "Want a ride?" It was Jasper.

"How the hell did you find me?" Edward pulled open the passenger side door, sitting himself in the car. He quickly put his seat belt on, and the two of them were on their way.

"Your parents called. Said you went into the woods to think, and that you might be heading into town. I have been driving up and down the road for the past half hour waiting for you to come out. So, I'm guessing your parents told you everything?" Jasper pulled into Black's.

"Yeah, they definitely told me more then I needed to know," Edward finally conceded. He knew where Jasper was leading this conversation. He wanted to know who killed Alice; he probably wanted the truth more than Bella did.

"So…" Jasper waited impatiently for Edward to give him the information that he desperately wanted to know for years. He had considered many times over the years to simply go and ask Carlisle himself, but he was always afraid that one of the Cullens was the murderer. He didn't want to know if it was one of them.

"So..." Edward replied back.

"You've got to tell me who did it and why." Jasper asked, exasperated.

"Trust me, knowing that information is not something that you'd want on your mind for the rest of your life." Edward looked out the passenger side window as Jaspers parked the car. As the two men exited the car Edward was still not able to look Jasper in the eye.

Jasper had enough. He grabbed Edward by the throat and pushed him up against the closed car window. "I have waited ten years for someone other than myself to give a shit about Alice. Ten years this town has pretended that Alice Swan never existed, and I will be damned if I let you do that too. So help me God, if you don't tell me Edward I will beat it out of you."

Edward was truly scared of Jasper at this moment. Jasper never lost his temper. Hell, he was often the one that was breaking up the fights that Edward and Jacob used to get into. To see him like this was scarier to Edward than the actual threat of death. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here. We'll go to Forks instead of Blacks. I think we will get more privacy there."

The boys made their way into the back of the bar. The two of them looked completely out of place in a bar like Forks. They were too pretty, too styled, and over all, too well-groomed to be a regulars. They got stares from everyone in the place, and the bartender was the worst. Laurent Morgan was now the bartender at Forks, and he also had gone to school with Edward and Jasper. It would suffice to say that they were never friends.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Slumming it are we, boys?" Laurent called from his position behind the bar, causing all of the bar's patrons to turn and stop their present activity.

"We're not here for trouble, Laurent," Jasper stated.

"What will it be, boys?" Laurent was never the type to be malicious; when he was by himself, he was actually pleasant to be around. It was only when he was around Victoria and her crowd that he would join in on the taunting.

"We'll just have whatever you got on tap." Edward was in a rush to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible, and taking the time to actually place a drink order was not on his schedule.

Laurent simply nodded at the two of them. Soon their presence was forgotten. "So, Edward, spill!" Jasper was glad that the two of them could finally be left alone. He also knew that Edward was smart to choose Forks to have this conversation. Forks was the type of place where everyone minded their business. Here, they wouldn't have to worry about someone else overhearing them, unlike Blacks where they were sure to be overheard by nearly everyone. No doubt, causing them to be the topic of conversation the next day.

"Alright, I am going to tell you, but first, you have to promise me two things." Edward waited for Jasper to nod his head agreement. "Alright, first, you can never tell another living soul, and second, you can't go after the person. All parties involved are good people. Secondly, the person who did this didn't understand what they were doing."

Jasper was confused for a moment, but then realized that if he was ever going to get any answers, then this was how. "Alright, you have my word."

Edward told Jasper everything that his parents had told him, from how they were with the Swans when the news came in to how they helped cover up Bella's guilt. Jasper, for his part, sat there and just listened with very little reaction until Edward finished.

"I don't buy it," Jasper exclaimed as soon as Edward finished. "Those two never got into so much as an argument, let alone a physical fight. There is no way that Bella would have killed Alice. She loved her too much."

"Yeah, but do you remember what my dad said? They ran a toxicology screen on Bella, and she had LSD in her system. She didn't even know what she was doing."

"Bella never did drugs. I mean, she barely drank." Edward was quick to defend Bella.

"Yeah, but she didn't even know that she took it. Apparently, a few people got dosed unknowingly that night. What bothered me was how the acid got there. I can't remember any dealers being there."

Jasper squirmed in his seat. He could tell Edward exactly what he knew or he could let the conversation end as is. "Listen, it was Alice who had the acid that night."

"Alice…" There was no way in hell that Alice would give drugs to her sister either willingly or unwillingly. Sure, she may have taken them, but she was fiercely protective of Bella.

"So, what? She planned on taking it herself? Taking it in the woods would have been suicide. There was no way she would do it. She was too smart."

"She was holding for someone, some guy, she did that a lot at the end. She didn't want her parent's money anymore, so she did what she had to do to make cash whenever she could. Sometimes that included holding drugs or money." Jasper accepted Alice's life a long time ago. He knew that if he had wanted to stay with Alice, then he would had to accept some of the new hobbies that she acquired. It never occurred to him that it could have been her lifestyle that got her killed.

From the bar, the two were being watched by a person dressed in all black.


	8. Chapter 7

Killer

Bella

Bella spent the day thinking about the clue that Alice had left her. She decided that if she really wanted to understand Alice, then she needed to be in her room. This would pay off. While she was sitting on Alice's bed, she took her time actually looking at the walls in Alice's room, and that was when she saw it. Alice had a painting of the knight from Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales o_n her wall. In the story, the knight is not actually who he is supposed to be.

What Bella saw was not another clue like the last one, the fake dairy, this one was a tape recording. "If you have found this, then my first knight has fallen.

_Bella lies with the one who does not. To find her, you have to find me and solve the riddle of the cat. A warning, I give. My story will not have a fairytale ever after. The answer you will find will not bring the happy ending that you are imagining or would hope for. By the end, I will still be dead. My secrets exposed for the entire world to see. I fear that by finding my killer you'll wish that you left this whole thing alone. If you must continue, then please be careful. There are those who will do everything they can to stop you._

Bella continued to play the recording over and over, not to hear the clues but to hear the voice of her sister. Bella learned many things from Alice's tape. She got another clue, but she also learned that her sister knew that she was going to be killed. She knew, and she didn't trust any of them for help. She didn't trust Bella. After several listens, Bella had enough. She needed to go and see her sister. Unfortunately, the only place that she could now talk to Alice these days was at her grave. The last time Bella was at her sister's grave was the day that they buried her, ten years ago.

**Edward**

Edward finally left Jasper, after Jasper forced him into a taxi. Edward was drunk, something that Edward rarely was. Jasper had intended for the taxi to take Edward home, but when the driver asked Edward where home was, he gave him Bella's address. It took Edward nearly a half hour to sneak into' Bella's bedroom. When he stumbled in, he found the room and the house empty. The Swans weren't home. Edward left Bella's room and went to the den…well, to Charlie's liquor cabinet. He found the most expensive bottle of scotch. Edward took his time exploring the Swan residence, reacquainting himself with the home he had spent so much time in. He found that not much had changed. Sure, the place had been updated-new furniture, fresh wallpaper and paints, even a new piece of art work or two. The house still had the same setup. The only that that had changed in the was the absence of Alice's photos, all them had been removed. The message was clear, out of sight, out of mind. Renee once had a bookcase and antique tables that were devoted to her daughters. Gone were Alice's baby pictures, graduation pictures, and the candid shots of Bella and Alice together. The family portraits were even removed. Where once stood the dignified picture of the judge and his family, was now replaced with expensive modern artwork. Bella was right when she said that the Swans wanted to erase Alice from their memory. Even with her pictures gone, it was hard not to feel Alice everywhere and in everything. It was the picture of him and Bella from the masked ball that brought up a long forgotten memory of Alice.

**Bella**

Before Bella went to visit Alice, she stopped at the twenty-four hour convenience store to pick up a few things. The first were pink roses, Alice's favorite, and the second were grape pixie stix. These had been Alice's favorite candy when they were kids. It took Bella a long time to find her sister's grave. In the dark, it would have naturally been difficult for anyone to find, let alone someone who had only seen the grave once, during the day at that. When Bella arrived at the grave, she noticed that her parents had changed the headstone. No longer was there simply a plaque on the ground that said her name, when she was born, and when she died. Now, there was a statue of a sad girl. Bella smiled. To anyone, putting a headstone on a grave would seem like such a simple and natural act, but to Bella, it showed her that her parents really did love Alice. She stepped closer to the statue to read the inscription. "The only way three can keep a secret is if two are dead. Benjamin Franklin."

_That's such a weird quote,_ Bella thought to herself.

"Hey, Al. Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while, but I just couldn't bring myself to come back," Bella began to talk to the grave, knowing that Alice would hear her. "I bought a peace offering, hoping that you can forgive me."

Bella put the roses in the permanent vase and sprinkled the candy all over Alice's grave. "I know that you can understand, since you always talked about getting out of town."

Bella laid herself next to her sister's grave, rolling over to her side like she was facing another person. The girls use to lie just like this whenever they wanted to have girl talk.

"I found your fake diary and clues by the way. That's kind of why I'm here. You talked like you knew that you were going to die, but why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you trust me enough? I would have helped you; I would have done anything for you. I love you and miss you so much. The idea that your death could have been prevented is killing me." Bella spent the rest of her visit just simply talking to Alice, telling her about her life outside of Rivers Falls. How she become a writer, all the places she visited, all of the people that she helped, basically everything that had happened in the last ten years. There were times when the wind would blow that she thought she heard the signature giggle of Alice, or she would feel like Alice was wiping the tears off of her face.

"Oh my God, Ali, I forgot to tell you. You will never guess who is getting married; Rosie and Emmett. That's kind of why I came home, to attend their wedding. I also came back for you, to find out who killed you, you're not making it easy for me, though, but you never did make anything easy or took the easy way out. I saw Jake. Can you believe he's the ADA now? I couldn't believe it myself until I saw him, complete with the three piece suit. Jake and Edward still hate each other. They nearly killed each other in front of the library the other day. I guess some things will never change. Edward is…well, Edward. The feelings are still there for us. I knew you'd be happy to hear that, you were always our biggest fan. Jasper looks good; doing well. Not seeing anyone, he still loves you. You two are an epic love; One that surpassed even death. I've got to go. I'll come back real soon; I promise."

Bella began to collect her things when she noticed something behind the statue. Bella grabbed her handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped the item in it. What Bella found was a little pink bear. This would not be something that her parents would have left for Alice. If being around the law had taught Bella anything, it was that sometimes murderers felt remorse. Maybe the bear meant nothing; then again, maybe it meant everything. Either way, Bella was going to have Tyler check it for prints. When Bella got to the gates of the cemetery, she took one last look at Alice's grave. When she turned around, she noticed the person in black staring at her again. For a moment, she felt fear, but she realized that if this person wanted to kill her, they had more than enough time when she was talking to Alice. It was more than likely that whoever this was knew something and they wanted to tell her.

"Hello," Bella called out. "Listen, if you want to talk to me, we can do this off the record, and you can even keep your helmet on." They gave her one last look before peeling out on their bike. Bella was so shaken that she ran right for her car. After she took a moment to calm herself, she headed back home.

She laughed at herself once she was safe in her car with all of her doors locked. "You're losing it… just losing your mind."

**The Woods**

The woods turned dark as the four made their way to the spot that they had spent years trying desperately to forget. It had become the most famous spot in all of Rivers Falls; Alice's spot. The two couples cautiously made their way to each other. None of them ever thought that they would be meeting again to discuss the past. A long time ago, they had all decided that the past would simply be the past, and there would never be a need to bring it up. Yet, here they were meeting. Even meeting was dangerous. If anyone overheard their conversation, all of their lives would be destroyed.

"What are we doing here …" The man was prevented from finishing his thought by the man in front of him who signaled him to keep quite.

"No names. It would be better if we didn't say each other's names out loud." As it was, the foursome was dressed in ski masks and hunting jackets. After all, who would question a bunch of hunters in the woods?

"I know that. I am just wondering why we are meeting up like this. We agreed a long time ago to never talk about what we did. That it would be safer for all parties involved to simply let it go," the one man said.

"Please, can we just get this over with?" one of the females piped up.

"The reason why we called for this meeting was because we just wanted to inform you that he knows."

"How did he find out?"

"I made a mistake. He saw something he shouldn't and started to put the pieces together. We told him what he needed to know. I just thought that since this could possibly destroy all of us, you had a right to know," the man said.

It was the second woman's turn to speak, and when she did, she was livid. "We promised to never tell anyone anything." She was seething.

"We had to tell him something. If we didn't, he would have simply kept digging. Now, he knows exactly what we wanted him to. This is really the best for everyone," the first man spoke. He needed them to understand that what he did, covering, was best for all the parties involved.

"Look, what's done is done," the second man spoke up. "We need to just adapt and move forward. I'm sure that you didn't tell him anything that could lead him to actual evidence, right?"

"No, the only piece that he knows is the one he found. Besides, all of the real evidence is long gone by now. You made sure of that, right?" The first directed his question to the second man.

"As soon as the heat died down, I got it hidden away."

"So then, there is nothing to worry about?" It was the first women who spoke.

"Nothing, unless they keep searching," the second man answered.

"Well then, we have to stop the search. I don't care how this gets done, but I want them to stop." It was the second women who entered the conversation.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry much longer. After tonight, I think they got the message that they should stop," the first man answered.

"Good. So, from now on, no tells anyone anything. Stonewalling has worked beautifully for us all these years; I don't see why we should stop now." The second man waited for the remaining three to nod their heads in agreement.

Once he got his confirmation of their agreement, he continued, "So, I say that we end this discussion and leave one at a time. The longer that we stay out here, the greater the risk of exposure. One more thing, when we leave here if anyone asks, we weren't together. Not one of us was with anyone. We were all doing solo activities that had us as far away from the woods as possible. When you get home, burn the clothes, then take the ashes and throw them in the river. Use bleach to clean whatever you burn the clothes in and then toss the bottle somewhere in town. Use a brand you don't normally use, and for God's sakes, use gloves." With that, the foursome left. No one would notice them as they stripped of their clothes, effectively concealing them in trash bags, once they got to their cars. Because, who would notice the nicely dressed men and women.

**Edward**

Edward was mesmerized by the picture of him and Bella. They looked younger, happier. You couldn't tell by the picture that in a few months their lives would never be the same again.

The ball started out like any other. The girls spent months trying to find the right dresses, and then hours applying makeup and fixing their hair. The boys spent their hours before the ball drinking and trying to figure out the best way to spike the punch.

"_Edward, get your ass in here. We need your help," Emmett not so subtly bellowed._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You're the planner; tell us how to do this without getting caught." Emmett was gesturing to the bottles of liquor that him and Jasper had to scheme out of people._

"_Well, getting into the punch on a mass scale won't work because the teachers will be watching the punch bowl. You could always have the girls smuggle it in. You know, use little perfume bottles and then add them to the punch themselves."_

"_Little brother, you're a genius." Emmett ruffled Edward's hair. Edward laughed and the three boys continued to rough house while they waited for the girls._

Edward was snapped out of his memory for a moment. Subconsciously, his mind was trying to prevent him from recalling the rest. The rest of the memory wasn't as jovial as the beginning was.

_Edward was waiting nervously in the den of Judge Swan. The judge never really liked Edward and took every opportuni_t_y to let him know. Right now, the judge was giving Edward a death glare as Edward tapped his foot nervously._

"_So, Edward what are your plans for after the ball?"_

"_There are a bunch of us who are going to go to an all night diner." This was the story that they all had agreed to, if any of their parents asked they were at the diner not the party._

"_Won't you be eating at the Ball?" The judge was not going to make this easier on Edward. He knew that all of the kids were going to have a party at the Whitlock's._

"_Well, it's just, the ball is so long, and dinner is served at the beginning." Edward stumbled his way through his explanation. If he were Jacob Black, he would not have to go through this._

"_I know that there is a party, and I'm pretty sure that both of my daughters had a hand in planning it. So, here are the rules, minimum drinking, absolutely no drugs, and if you touch my daughter, I will cut off what you don't want to lose."The judge emphasized his threat to Edward by playing with one of his antique Civil War swords. _

"_Got it, sir." Edward was certain that the judge would make good on his promise. It wasn't long after, that Edward was saved from the Judge by Bella. Bella came down accompanied by Renee. "You look gorgeous." It was a true statement; Bella did look beautiful. To Edward, Bella was always the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_The ball went just like the others, and after, everyone was off to the Whitlock's. The Whitlock mansion was packed with teenagers. Music was blaring, and there were several people on the front yard already throwing up after having one too many. Inside was crazier. There were people making out on the couches, and in all of the upstairs rooms, some form of sex was happening. Jasper's party had become something of a legend and this party was going to be memorable._

"_To us and one fucking great time." Jasper was already drunk by this point. He had poured shots for Emmett, Edward, and himself. Jasper, who was normally the quiet one, was loud when he had one too many. He also got very territorial and would lose it if someone looked at him or Alice wrong._

"_I would just like to add, to Edward, for finally losing his virginity tonight." The three of them toasted and downed the shots._

"_It's not like that with Bella. I love her." Edward was always having to defend his lack of a sex life with his brother. He couldn't understand why Emmett couldn't accept that Bella wasn't ready. He knew all too well that Emmett and Rosie were going at it like bunnies since the moment they started dating. Their bedroom walls were thin._

"_All I am saying is that sex is fun and feels good. Really good, the best feeling that you will ever experience." Emmett had a goofy look on his face as he described the feeling to Edward._

"_Emmett, leave your brother alone," Rosalie purred into Emmett's ear. "Besides, Edward doesn't have the balls to make a move. He'll follow Bella around like a lost puppy if she wants him to." Rose laughed. This was Rose. She was beautiful, confident, and she knew that men would do whatever she wanted them to. That was, except for Edward. Rose had tried on numerous occasions to seduce Edward during one of her drunken moments. She wanted everything and everyone, and it killed her that Edward preferred Bella to her. Not that she didn't want Emmett; she just wanted to know that she could have Edward, too._

"_Yeah, she might lead me around, but at least she doesn't need to keep a man by using what's between her legs." This set Emmett off. He threw his cup down and went straight for Edward._

"_Whoa, where's the fire, boys?" It was like Alice appeared out of nowhere to break up the fight._

"_Get out of the way, Alice. You're dead, Edward." Emmett did everything he could to get to Edward._

"_Emmett, chill. Damnit, Rosie, why do you always have to start?" Jasper turned to his sister. "Emmett, go outside; Edward go upstairs and find Bella. I'm sure she could use a rescue from Jessica." Jasper began to direct traffic. "Rose, you stay here. I want to talk to you." _

_Edward was making his way upstairs, when he realized that he should probably bring drinks up for him and Bella. He was about to enter the kitchen, when he overheard Rose and Alice fighting._

"_What the hell, Rose?" _

"_Oh please, don't stand there and pretend that you're some sort of innocent. I know all about you," Rose sneered._

"_Is that a threat?" Alice looked unfazed by Rose's comment._

"_Maybe."_

"_Well, hear this, whatever you think you know…you'll never prove. I know more about this town's dirty little secrets, and a hell of a lot more about your family. If I wanted to, I could destroy your perfect, little life that you pretend you have and the pretty, little future that you have planned for yourself. Mrs. Emmett Cullen, that title that you so desperately want will disappear," Alice said in a sing-song voice while she circled Rose._

_Edward didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. Whatever Alice had said freaked Rose, and they were now talking in hushed tones._ _Edward just waited until the two left and went back for the drinks. He finally found Bella upstairs with Mike Newton. He and Bella were currently sitting on one of the couches, he had his arm around her and Bella looked like she wanted to escape. "Newton, thanks for keeping my girl company." Edward pulled Bella into his arms and then began to kiss her. He watched with a smirk as Newton sat there, watching the two of them make out. _

"_Here, baby, I got you one of those drinks you like." Edward handed Bella a cup. _

"_I'll see ya around, Bells." Newton left the two._

"_Alone at last." Edward pulled Bella into his lap. He began to kiss her neck. He was rubbing her legs and inner thigh when Bella pushed his hand away._

"_Edward, stop."_

"_God, Bella, start/stop, which one is it?" Edward was frustrated. This is what it was like with Bella. She would be fine with them touching one moment, then push him away the next._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You were fine with it when Newton was here. Was that just for him? Are you using me to make him jealous?"_

"_Edward, come on, I love you. I want to take it to the next level, just not in some dirty room with empty cups and puke everywhere."_

"_Are you saying you wouldn't mind going somewhere else?" Edward was rubbing Bella's knuckles._

"_Yeah." Bella was nervous, and it was written all over her face. Not entirely sure if she should be doing what she was about to do. The alcohol helped with her nerves, and she knew that Edward was getting impatient._

"_Only if you're sure."_

_"I am." That night, Edward and Bella had sex for the first time. Edward was half awake when he heard Alice walking by the door._

"_No, I am not going to come and meet you," Alice shouted into the phone. "I don't care who wants me. Get another girl to go and do your dirty work." There were a few more moments of silence, and Edward assumed that the person on the other end of the phone was talking. "If DC wants it so bad, you do it. What are you gonna do, tell the cops? Tell my family? My father, the Judge, would love to hear what you've been doing. Don't call me again; if, and when I want you, I'll call you."_

_Edward quietly left the room when he realized that Alice was gone. He didn't really think too much about the conversation that he had overheard. They'd come to expect odd behavior from Alice. Rude behavior, drinking, drugs, and staying out all hours of the night had become a part of the new Alice. He was getting a drink in the kitchen when Alice finally emerged from her phone call._

"_Oh, hey, Ali, everything all right?" Edward asked as soon as he saw her. He grabbed two bottles of water and was making his way back up the stairs._

"_Everything's fine, why?" Alice, too, was grabbing water._

"_I just accidently overheard your phone call, and you sounded distressed." Edward really didn't think that was going to be a big deal._

"_Mind your own business." Alice's head snapped and she looked like she wanted to kill him._

"_What?"Edward was shocked. He was simply trying to be nice and make conversation with Alice; he didn't expect her to bite his head off._

"_You heard me. Stop acting like you care. I see right through you. You're just a scared little boy, playing like he's a man." Alice was defensive, and when Alice got defensive, someone got hurt._

"_Really?" Edward had a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows when he answered her._

"_You're afraid of not being the perfect son for Mommy, not smart enough for Daddy, afraid Emmett is going to beat the shit out of you, and most of all, you're afraid of losing Bella. What is your fixation with her? You've been obsessed with her since the sandbox. Hmm, I think I'll take my concerns to Daddy, tell him how I think your relationship with Bella is unhealthy and how it would be in her best interest is she stays away from you. You've never been his favorite person. Maybe I should push Bella towards Jake or Mike?" Alice wore a mask of fake concern. She knew that Edward was the last person who would ever try and hurt Bella; she just needed him to know that she controlled him. Like how she controlled everyone._

_"Don't threaten me, Alice. I'm not like the townie losers that you hang out with. No one is going to believe some junkie slut over me." Edward got a slap in the face for his comment._

"_You don't want to call my bluff, Edward. I know more about this town and your family than you do. I have no problem ripping your perfect little life apart. You'll forget that we even had this conversation. Do you understand me?" With that, Alice went, to what Edward could only assume, back to Jasper's room._

Now, when Edward thought back to that night, maybe he shouldn't have let Alice distract him from finding out who was on the phone and what the phone call was about. The caller might have been Alice's killer, or maybe they knew why she would be killed. Maybe Alice had distracted him on purpose, so he wouldn't find out her secret? After that night, he and Alice were never the same. They could barely be in the same room with each other. Alice would snap at him and make references about his family.

Luckily for him, Bella was never affected by one of his little spats with Alice. At times they would have to stop one of the arguments when Bella walked in the room. Alice, who was once their biggest supporter, the girl who threatened Billy Black on their behalf, was now trying to drive them apart. Edward never got his chance to make amends with Alice. A few months later, she would be dead, and with her death, she would take all of her secrets with her. Edward was so lost in his memory that he didn't hear the Swans return home.

Charlie knew that something wasn't right the moment he opened the front door. For starters, the door should have been locked and the alarm should have gone off. Charlie returned to the car with Renee and called for security to come up and meet them.

"Judge, what seems to be the problem?" one of the guards asked.

"We came home, the door was unlocked, and someone had turned the alarm off. I need you guys to come in with me to check the place out. Also, I need a guy or two to stay out here with my wife to make sure that she's safe."

Bella pulled up to see the security guards gathered around her house. Her heart stopped beating; the idea that she might have lost another family member was almost too much for her to bear. "Mom, Dad?" Bella screamed as she ran out of her car onto the scene.

"Oh, Bella, everything is going to be fine. Your father thinks someone might be in the house." Renee hugged Bella while the men went to check out the house.

"What made him think that someone was in the house?" Bella was trying to ascertain what exactly was going on at her house.

"When we came home, the door was unlocked. Your father stepped through the door and the alarm was off, too. He came right back out and called security. Honestly, I don't know how someone could have gotten through the alarm. Only the three of us know the code."

Bella paled at her mother's words. She didn't know how to tell her mother that she had given Edward the code. "Mom, I gave Edward the code." Bella winced; waiting for what was, no doubt, going to be a scolding from her mother.

Charlie and the guard finished sweeping the downstairs and were on the way to checking out the individual bedrooms. The search wouldn't take long, as Bella's room was the first room that was searched. Charlie knew that Bella had a habit of leaving her window open; he assumed that was how the intruder got in. When the men got to Bella's room, they found Edward sprawled out on Bella's bed, drinking.

"Judge, I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to your scotch?" Edward had to cover his eyes from the flashlights of the guards.

"Do you know him, sir?" the head guard asked. He of course knew who Edward was; he had been working for the Swans a long time. He also wanted to see the spoiled rich boy get his ass kicked by the judge.

"Yes, unfortunately, he belongs to my daughter. Help me get him outside, would ya?" The guards helped Edward off the bed and began to carry him down the steps.

"Are we going to see Bella?" Edward asked cheerfully. "Who are you, and why is the ground moving?" Edward seemed to have a brief moment of cheerfulness at the prospect of seeing Bella.

"Boy, if I had my way, you wouldn't get within ten feet of my daughter." To say that the judge was not pleased with Edward would be an understatement. He was furious that he broke into their house. What made it worse was that it was clear that he was there to see Bella. He had the guard stop before they got to the door; he wanted to have a word with Edward on his own. "You have always been bad for her, drinking, getting into fights, helping her cut class, and I know that you slept with her. You're a criminal." Charlie punched Edward in the stomach.

Edward came up from the punch, laughing and spitting. "I'm a criminal. That's funny since I know what your little foursome did." Edward broke free of the guards and got close to Charlie, whispering in his ear. "I know your secret." Edward laughed and began to sing, taunting Charlie.

"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want from here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

**Lyrics:** One Republic, _Secrets_


	9. Chapter 8

Enemies

**Bella **

Bella looked up and was in total surprise as to who was standing in front of her.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock is that you?" Bella hugged Jasper with everything she had and he, in return, picked her up out of her seat, effectively spinning her around. Jake was not happy. "Oh my God, how have you been?" Bella was glowing.

Jasper kissed Bella on the check and was still smiling when she sat back down in her seat. "I've been really good. Work keeps me busy. I live in Connecticut now looking after the family business. How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Good. I live in Manhattan. I'm a writer." Bella was fidgeting. While she liked to write, she did it anonymously by using a pen name. Her name was a nod to Alice, who was never shy and who always loved attention.

"Yeah, I heard something about you being published." Jasper had read all of Bella's books. The whole town did. She was the town's local celebrity, and they took every opportunity to gush about her. Of course, Renee never let anyone forget that she had a famous daughter.

"Yeah, I've written a few books." Jacob cleared his voice to alert them that he was still there.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, I am so sorry. Jake, you remember Jasper?" The two shook hands.

"Yeah, we use to play basketball together." Jake and Jasper could be classified as acquaintances, at best. They were never friends in high school, in spite of the fact that they traveled in the same social circle. It also didn't help that when Jasper was accused of killing Alice, Jake was one of the first to jump on the "Jasper Whitlock is guilty" band wagon.

"Listen, I am here with Emmett and Edward, and just thought I would come over and say hi. If you get a moment tonight, come on over." Jasper gave Bella one last hug and shook Jake's hand before going back to his table.

"Can you believe it? That was Jasper. I guess everyone is coming home for the wedding." Bella was smiling from ear to ear. Jake, however, was not. He knew that this was not going to end well for him. With Cullen being home, it wouldn't take long for Bella and Edward to cross paths.

"Yeah, I guess. Want to get out of here?" He thought that if got her out there, then maybe she would forget all about Cullen, and he would still have a chance.

"Can I go over and say 'hi' to the guys? I haven't seen them in so long?" Bella's eyes pleaded with Jake.

"Sure, I'll go settle up the tab then meet you up at the front." Jacob watched as Bella made her way over to Jasper's table. What he saw confirmed every suspension that he had. As soon as Bella got to the table, Emmett jumped up, grabbed her and then he spun her around in a great bear hug. Then his fears were truly confirmed. Edward was next. Edward and Bella simply looked at each other before Edward hugged Bella to him and held her with everything he had. For a moment they were the only two in the diner, maybe even the whole world at that moment. Bella rejoined Jacob a moment later. She had unshed tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The reunion had gone very well.

Jake put a smile on his face, doing his best to show that he hadn't been paying attention to Bella. "Ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah." Bella was still smiling when they left the diner. "It was so great seeing those guys again. Didn't it remind you of old times?" She was gushing when they were in Jacob's car.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's a little different for me. I've seen those guys a few times over the years. Emmett still lives in town and Jasper is always returning to see Rosalie. I went to school with Edward and we've even been on opposing sides of the courtroom a few times. I'm glad you had a good time." Jacob was happy that Bella had enjoyed herself. If seeing Cullen meant that she would stay in town, then he would put up with him. Besides, it wasn't like he had competed with Cullen before, and he wasn't intimidated then and he was certainly not intimidated now. Where Bella was concerned, he would do whatever it took to get her.

**Edward **

Edward's breathing actually had stopped when he saw Bella approaching their table. He was counting on seeing her during his visit home, but he was not prepared for the reaction that she caused. He watched silently as his brother spun her around like a doll and quickly tried to come up with something clever to say. He drew a blank. Once Emmett released Bella she turned to Edward. For a moment, the only thing that the two were able to do was to simply look at each other. In the end, Edward just hugged her for dear life.

"Bells…Bells, God I've missed you," Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

"I've missed you more than you know." Bella was openly sobbing. Sobbing for happiness and sobbing at the realization of what she had lost. She lost her best friend, for ten years she lost him. Now that she had him back, she was not going to let him go. "Will you come by the house tomorrow?" Bella's voice was practically pleading with him.

"Yes, I promise. Tomorrow, I will come by." Edward released Bella and watched as she made her way back to Jacob. His chest actually hurt when he released her, and he was certain that he wasn't going to be able to make it through the rest of the night without her.

Jasper and Emmett came back just as Bella was walking away, and handed Edward a shot and a beer.

"Here, I thought that you could use this." Emmett waited until Edward had finished both drinks before addressing his brother again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had my heart started and then ripped out of chest. I didn't know that seeing her again would make me feel like this," Edward admitted. All of his walls were down. Here, in Black's, he was pouring his heart out to his brother and best friend.

"I was really hoping that you two would have met again somewhere a little more private," Jasper finally spoke. He always had a way of reading people and knowing their feelings. He had spoken to Emmett about his fears of what would happen when Edward saw Bella. In the past ten years, he had spent many a night staying up, talking to a drunken Edward who did nothing but talk about how he had lost the love of his life. The truth was, Jasper was a little relieved. When they walked in and he saw Bella sitting with Jacob Black he thought that Edward would attack Jacob, and that he and that Emmett would be bailing Edward out of jail.

"I'm alright. I will be alright. It was just the shock of seeing her." On Emmett's advice Edward didn't drink anymore and actually ate something. They stayed at Black's for a while longer playing pool and simply hanging out before calling it a night before heading to their respective homes.

Edward was restless when he went back to his room in his parent's house. After about an hour of simply laying in his bed, he knew what he needed to do. Just like when he was a teenager, he snuck out his window and headed for the woods to the familiar route that would take him to Bella's house. Even with it being night, he was never afraid of the woods, not even when he was little, he was surprised to find that he got a chill when he neared to the place where they had found Alice.

The area was darker and seemed more dense than Edward had remembered. It was stained and the stain was visible. Edward heard what he thought sounded like the giggling of a young girl.

"Alice?" he called out into the night. As if he was getting a response, the wind picked up and he could have sworn he heard the wind reply with a yes in a female voice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood and he picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could past the clearing. Once he was in the clear he looked backed. Realizing how ridicules he must have looked, he laughed and continued to Bella's.

Edward was surprised to find that he could still climb into Bella's room. When he arrived, he found that she was not in her room but instead he heard the shower running in her private bathroom. He waited for her at first, looking around the room before finally deciding to lie on her bed. Bella was oblivious to Edward's presence; she went around the room doing her nightly routine before Edward cleared his voice alerting her to his presence.

Bella gasped when she heard the strange voice in her room. Her fear quickly dissipated when she saw that it was Edward.

"Jeez, Edward, you scared me. How did you get in here anyway?" Bella's breathing and heart rate finally calmed down and she was able to think and form sentences again.

"The window," was Edward simple reply.

Bella quietly laughed. "This brings back memories. What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I couldn't wait to see you again. After ten years, I had to make sure that you were real and not a figment of, imagination," Edward answered honestly. "I just….I simply missed you too much."

"I missed you, too." Bella sat next to Edward on the bed and he moved over so that she was lying next to him. Edward reached over Bella and gently stroked her face with his thumb. It didn't take long for him to succumb to his desire, and he gently kissed her. She kissed him back, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. Soon, the two of them hand their hands all of the other, pulling at each other's clothes, and simply relishing in being able to be with each other.

Bella, begrudgingly, was the one to pull back first. "Stop, I want this, I really do, but we really need to slow down." Lust and restraint were clear in Bella's eyes.

Edward simply nodded his head to show that he agreed with Bella. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Edward, don't apologize. I want you; I have wanted you since high school. It's….it's been ten years; we should get to know each other again." Bella stroked Edwards face. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew that they needed to slow down.

"Okay, you're right, you're right. Do you want me to go?" Edward was pleading. While, he was comfortable with the two of them not having sex, he wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"No, I would really like it if you stayed." Bella looked up at Edward with the eyes that only Bella could. Edward was putty in her hands.

The two of the spent the rest of the night just talking with a few stolen kisses here and there. The next morning, Edward left Bella the same way he came through her window. The last thing he wanted was the Judge to find him in his daughter's bed. Bella might be a grown woman, but he had a feeling that her father didn't view her that way. Plus, Charlie was an avid gun collector.

This second time Edward cut through the woods, he didn't hear Alice. The woods had returned to their peaceful state, and Edward wondered if last night was just simply his imagination over reacting.

When Edward returned home, he found a note from Emmett informing him that he was to meet him later at the court house so he could go and get everything that he and Rosalie would need to obtain a marriage license. That meant that Edward had the whole morning to himself. He took the advantage of an empty house to go and explore uninterrupted. Since he had already given his old room a once over, he decided that he would go and explore the attic and the tree house that once belonged to both him and Emmett.

The attic was a treasure trove; Edward found the championship basketball from his senior year and his bat from high school. He touched these items fondly; these items brought back great memories for him, ones he would always treasure. Also, up in the attic were a slew of pictures and home movies that had not been transferred to DVD. He grabbed the one that was titled Masked Ball and decided that before he would meet Emmett, he'd take it and have it changed over. Edward had spent so much time in the attic that he barely had enough time to shower and meet Emmett.

"It's about time, little brother," Emmett gently scolded Edward. "Seems like I have been waiting forever for you. So…you went to Bella's last night." Emmett was always the blunt one between the two brothers and it was obvious that time had not diminished that trait.

"We talked." Edward knew that if he would have lied to Emmet, Emmett would have seen straight through his bullshit.

"Talked?" Emmett was in sheer disbelief.

"What did you expect? That we went at it like bunnies? I haven't laid eyes on that girl in a decade, the last thing that I want to do it rush things."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go get me a hitching license." Emmett winked at Edward before they entered the court house.

**Bella**

Bella knew that being a good investigator meant that you not only investigated the present evidence of the crime, but the past as well. This meant that in order to investigate Alice's murder, she was going to have to go and get every newspaper clipping that she could get her hands on. This meant going to the library. Rivers Falls was too small of a town to have their old newspapers online. Bella dressed quickly, and left as quietly as she could. She really wanted to get out of her house before she ran into Charlie. She had promised him that she wouldn't do anything Alice related until after her mother's dinner, but she knew she needed to do the leg work so she could decide how to use whatever she found in Alice's room. Of course, not everything went according to plan. About a mile from town her car broke down.

"Shit," Bella cursed as she noticed the flat tire. She pulled out her cell phone, but of course, this was Rivers Falls, a predominantly wooded area...she was getting no reception. Bella walked the mile into town. The only garage in the area was _Vick's Body Shop._

Vick's was owned by Victoria Meyer. Bella remembered her. She was a petite girl with long vibrant, curly red hair. She was close friends with James, and at one point, the two of them had dated before deciding that they were better off as friends. She was the type of girl who took shop when every other female of that year took home education. This meant that she was teased a lot. People often called her derogatory name, insinuating that she was a homosexual. They also made fun of the way she dressed. She often dressed in pants and loose shirts. She didn't wear make-up and heals like the other girls did.

Victoria, like James, came from the wrong side of town. While she had both of her parents, she didn't have money. Her mother was a waitress at Blacks and her father was a bar tender at Forks. Bella was ashamed to admit that she, at one point, had been one of the girl's that had picked on Victoria.

When Bella arrived at the garage, it was practically empty. She wandered around, calling out several times looking for anyone. Bella was about to give up until she noticed the black leather Jacket and helmet lying on one of the chairs. They looked just like the ones that she had seen the guy on the motorcycle wearing the other day. Bella didn't have time to contemplate who they could belong to, when Victoria appeared.

"Well, well, well. I guess the rumors are true. The Little Princess has returned home," Victoria sneered from the door of her office.

Bella jumped, a little startled. "Vickie, you scared me." Bella had her hand over her chest, trying to settle her jumping heart.

"Just like old times, isn't it? What can I do for ya, Princess?"

"My car got a flat about a mile back. I was wondering if you had a tow truck and if you could fix it?" Bella was not going to let Victoria bate her into an argument.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get your nails dirty by changing your own flat?" Victoria was relishing in the fact that Bella Swan, of all people, was asking her for help. Bella, and girls like her, made her life a living hell when she was in high school. They were the reason that she used to cut herself, and every scar she had was caused by a remark that girls like Bella made to her.

"Look, Victoria, I know that the two of us could never be classified as friends, but I was hoping that you were at least a business woman. You have a garage, I have cash, and I obviously need to have my tire fixed. We are in a position here to help each other out. What do you say?" Bella arched her eyebrow waiting for her to respond.

"My tow guy is out, but he is due back within the hour. If you want you can wait here and then he can take you to your car," Victoria conceded.

"Thanks. So, you bought your own garage?" Bella was trying desperately to make conversation.

"That's right; it might not be Swan real-estate, but its mine." Victoria automatically took offense. She loved her garage, and was damn proud of everything that she had accomplished.

"No, it's impressive."

"Thank you, Princess." Victoria was going over paper work for parts that she had ordered while Bella talked to her.

"Bella. My name is Bella." Bella was hoping that the two of them could at least be civil to each other.

"I didn't know that you allowed us plebes to address her majesty by her name?"

"Were we that horrible to you?" Bella kept her head down as she asked Victoria her question.

Victoria was taken back. She was not expecting Bella to remember her, let alone all of the mean things that her and her little friends did to her. "Yeah, you and your friends pretty much made life unbearable for me."

"I'm sorry. We were stupid, entitled kids who were living the life that our parents had set out for us." Bella felt the need to apologize to Victoria. "I hope that helps."

"It does a little." Victoria was slowly reassessing her image of Bella. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't like the rest of the people in town. "So, I take it your back for the wedding of the century?"

Bella laughed. She could just picture Rosalie being the ultimate bridezilla. "That's the plan."

"Doesn't sound like you're too sure?" Victoria assumed that Bella would be bouncing off the walls at the mention of the wedding. It was like nothing else in this town mattered lately, except for the Cullen/Whitlock wedding.

"While I am truly happy for Emmett and Rose, I have more pressing matters in town that I need to attend to." It was almost a relief for Bella to be able to admit that the wedding wasn't the first thing on her list.

"Alice?" Victoria asked, in spite of already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you were friends with her, right? I mean, you guys became close a year or so before she died." Bella was going to have to interview Victoria anyway, so she figured she might as well do it while she was here.

"Are you questioning me?" Victoria was not a dumb women, she knew what Bella was up to from the minute she had brought up Alice.

"You should consider it reminiscing." Bella was not as sweet as everyone thought she was either. She knew how to get information out of people.

"So you have come for Alice's killer."

"Just answer my questions, Victoria. How well did you know my sister?" Bella wanted answers, and she was damned if she didn't get them.

"I knew Alice. I knew her better then you did." Victoria laughed a little. "The things I could tell you about your sister would turn your blue blood red." Victoria's memories of Alice were not the images that Bella carried with her. She might not have cared for Bella, or liked her for that matter, but she was not going to be the one to spill all of Alice's secrets.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella was confused.

"It means that you should come back when you know your sister better. Oh look, my tow guy's here." At that moment, James made his entrance. "James, you remember Bella Swan?" Victoria pointed to her.

"Yeah, sure, how ya doin'?" James shook Bella's hand.

"Fine, and you, James?"

"Can't complain. So what brings you by?" James folded his arms over his chest, standing by Victoria.

"Bella here has a flat. Be a dear and go pick up her car." Victoria's voice was syrupy sweet as she addressed James.

"Sure." James motioned for Bella to follow him.

"You kids have fun now." Victoria teased as James and Bella left.

"I guess she will always hate me no matter what I do." Bella lamented to James once they were in the truck.

"Vick's alright, she's just gotta be able to trust you." James tried to be reassuring. "So where is your car?"

"It's about a mile out. Take the Peaks Ave heading towards my house and you should run right into it."

Bella and James drove in silence for awhile, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"So, you going into town?" James finally asked.

"Yeah, the library," Bella responded as simply as possible. James always scared her a little. Even when they were kids, she would go out of her way to avoid him.

That was all they said until they got to Bella's car. "So how long is it going to take?" Bella asked as James inspected her tire.

"It looks like you bent the rim. This is going to be a lot more difficult than simply changing the tire." James winced when he finally got to see how bad everything was.

"_Shit_," was all Bella could manage to say.

"Listen, if you want, I could drop you at the library and then collect you in about an hour when your car is ready," James offered.

Bella sighed in relief. "That would be great." A few minutes later, James was dropping Bella off at the library.

Bella was done sooner then she thought she would have been, and that she would wait for James on the step. She was just sitting down to read when she heard her name being called...twice. Bella looked up and saw both Edward and Jacob heading towards her.

"Edward. Jacob," Bella said. Edward and Jacob simply glared at each other.

"So, Bella, now that I got you, I was wondering if you would want to go and grab lunch?" Jacob asked.

"Actually, Jacob. Bella is going to go eat with me and Emmett." Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Why don't you let Bella make her own choices? This isn't high school and Bella is not yours anymore."

"Bella will always be mine. That's why it was me in her bed last night." Edward couldn't help but rub that in Jacob's face.

Before Edward knew what happened, Jacob had punched him square in the nose. He, in turn, grabbed Jake by the legs and threw him to the ground.

"Just like high school," Emmett commented to Bella, shaking his head.

"Emmett, are you nuts? Do something!" Bella was mortified that the two of them were fighting.

"I got twenty bucks that says Edward can take him," Emmett offered.

"Emmett, break it up," Bella tried to reason with him.

"Look, those two are going to fight. It doesn't matter when. Whenever you're around, it's all they can see. Look, just let them get it out of their system. Trust me; once that happens, they'll both be better for it." Emmett was trying to be reassuring, sadly it wasn't working.

"The cops, what if someone calls?" Bella was being snotty when she said this to Emmett.

"You're kidding, right? Jake works for the D.A. You're a Swan. I'm sure between the two of you, you could get them out." Emmett snorted in response.

"This is ridiculous. If you won't stop this, I will." Bella pulled on Jake's arm, trying to get him off of Edward. "Jake, stop it. Let him go!" Bella screamed.

"Get the hell away from me." Jake back handed Bella without looking at her, causing her to fall to the ground.

James was pulling up at that moment and saw Jake hit Bella. He pulled Jake off of Edward and proceeded to beat Jake himself. "Don't you ever put your hands on a woman. _Ever_." James made sure to teach Jake a lesson. "Your car's ready," James said to Bella once he was finished with Jake.

Bella was stunned at what she just saw. "Thanks," was all that she could manage to say.

"Well then, come and I'll take you to the garage." Bella left with James, leaving both Edward and Jake behind.

When James got back to the garage, Victoria was waiting for him. "Did you she leave?"

"Yeah, she got into her car and left." James grabbed a beer.

"Did you two have a nice talk?"

"We didn't really talk." James was exhausted and was not in the mood to deal with Victoria's questioning.

"She's dangerous, James," Victoria spit out bluntly.

"How so?"

"She's a writer, an investigator. She's looking back into what happened to Alice. She's going to find out." Victoria tried to emphasize.

"Look, everything is going to be fine." James kissed Victoria on the forehead and then left the office.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Choosing Sides

The guards looked at Charlie, confused at what they were seeing. Edward Cullen was drunk and having a meltdown. A video of this would be worth a small fortune to the right network.

"Judge, should we call the cops?" the head security guard asked.

"Oh, please, let's. I have a beautiful story I would love to share with them." Edward laughed, falling over his own two feet, which only made him laugh more."Boys, give us some space, please?" Charlie looked over his shoulder at the guards. The security guards stepped into a nearby room, leaving Charlie and Edward alone. Charlie dragged a drunken Edward into his den so they could have more privacy. "Listen to me, you little shit. I have no idea what you're talking about, but..."

"Alice," Edward sang in a loud voice.

"But, I will not have you telling Bella one of your drunken, convoluted theories. That girl has been through enough, and I won't allow her to be hurt."

"Tell me something, Judge, did you ever really care about your daughters? I mean, we know that you could throw Alice away like trash." That comment got Edward rewarded with a punch in the face from Charlie.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Keep your mouth shut once we're outside. One of the security guards will drive you home, and you will never have contact with Bella again." Charlie emphasized his point with a punch to Edward's ribs.

"She's over eighteen, Charlie, you can't keep us apart." Charlie punched Edward one more time before calling in the security guards.

"Get him in a car and drive him straight home."

"Sir, what should we tell Mrs. Renee and Miss Bella?" One of the security guards had been informed that Bella had returned home.

"Bella is here?" Charlie's head snapped up in shock. The last he knew, Renee and a few guards were the only ones waiting outside.

"Yes, sir." The security guards knew when the Judge was angry, and over the years, anything involving Edward Cullen seemed to be the one surefire way to piss the Judge off. This, of course, meant nothing good for the security guards.

"Shit." Charlie knew that it was too late to take Edward out the back, but he couldn't have him shooting his mouth off. He also couldn't have Bella see Edward beaten up. She would know what Charlie did. "Alright, get a car, bring it to the front, and get him in. I do not want my daughter to see him. Do you all understand? He is not to have any contact with my daughter!" Charlie raised his voice, indicating to the guards that this was one order that needed to be followed to the letter.

"Yes, sir," the security guards said in unison.

"You can't keep her from me. If Bella wants to see me, she will." Edward was spitting blood, struggling to catch his breath. He was going to be black and blue and sore tomorrow. Of that he was sure.

"Just get him out of here." The Judge was through with talking with Edward. Right now, he needed to get him out of the house without Bella seeing him.

Outside, Renee and Bella were starting to get worried. Charlie and the guards had been in the house for a half hour with no word. "What is going on in there?" Renee asked to no one in particular.

"Mrs., we got the all clear, and we're now just waiting for them to come out. Mr. Swan has asked that you and Miss Bella wait in one of our cars, while they bring the intruder out." The guard began to usher them to one of the waiting cars with a struggling Renee.

"What do you mean 'bring the intruder out'? What the hell is going on in there? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Renee was one of those women who hated to be kept out of the loop, no matter what the loop was.

"Mom, just let them do their jobs; it's not their fault. They're just following Dad's orders. I'm sure Dad will explain once everything is settled."

The security guards all loved Bella; she was the nicest of the Swans and also the most understanding. She never gave her parents any trouble, which meant that the security guards had to do less work; unlike Alice, who made it her life's mission to find new ways to sneak on and off the property, forcing Charlie and the security guards to come up with new and creative ways to prevent her from accomplishing her goal. "Mrs., I would really listen to your daughter here. They shouldn't be that much longer now."

"Fine, but if they are not out in five minutes, then I am going in," Renee huffed.

"Mom, you should really calm down. I'm sure Dad is fine, and if he wasn't, then we would have heard something." Bella was rubbing circles around her mother's back, trying to soothe her.

"I know, dear. Your father just worries me sometimes, running in there without thinking. He's not young, you know." For all of their faults, Charlie and Renee really did love each other; Bella could always count on that.

The wait for the men took longer than was originally anticipated, and with each passing moment, Renee got more and more agitated. It was becoming harder for Bella to keep her in the car. "Mom, I'll go out and see what's going on. You stay here, alright?" Renee was talking about running into the house, and this was the only way Bella could think of to get Renee to stay in the car.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Bella asked the guards. She was a little put off that they were just standing around smoking.

The guards were startled to see Bella. They were well aware that the Judge had given strict orders that his daughter was not to see who was being brought out of the house.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Miss. They're just getting the guy under control." The guard smiled at her with reassurance.

"If the guy is being so much trouble, then why haven't you called the cops?" Bella had actually been wondering why the cops hadn't shown up long ago. If Charlie did find an intruder, Bella was certain that her father and the guards could subdue him. It was a numbers game; there were simply more of Charlie and the guards than a simple intruder, but the cops would eventually have to be called in so he could officially be arrested.

Bella made an attempt to get around the guard, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Miss, you really need to stay here." The guard gave her arm a tighter squeeze and began to drag her back to the car.

"Take your hands off me." Bella was forceful when she addressed the guard, effectively yanking her arm away from him.

"Afraid I can't do that. Your father gave me orders." The guard reached for her arm again, this time pinning Bella's arm behind her back.

What the guard didn't count on was Bella. Bella's line of work often put her into several dangerous positions. As a precautions, Bella learned martial arts and how to shoot a gun. Bella stomped on his foot, head butted him with the back of her head to his chin, and then flipped him so he was flat on his back. "I said, don't touch me."

Renee had witnessed the events from her seat in the back of the security guards' car. She was torn between being proud that her daughter knew how to defend herself, and being angry at how the security guard, her employee, had treated her daughter. "What the hell is going on here? Take your hands off her!" Renee was furious as she got out of the car. "Wait until my husband hears what you're doing to our daughter."

"It's alright, Mom, I can take care of myself." The security guards, at this point, had gathered around Bella; unsure if they should step in and protect one of their own or protect their jobs by allowing the boss' daughter to do whatever she wanted. They were saved from having to actually make a choice. Charlie and the rest of the security team were walking out of the house in a circle around the intruder.

Bella was about to go back to her mother when she saw the familiar face in the group for a brief moment. "Edward?" Bella questioned. She moved closer and got the confirmation she was seeking; it was Edward. "Dad, what the hell is going on?" She couldn't understand what was happening.

"Bella, just go back to your mother." This was what Charlie had wanted to prevent. Bella had seen Edward, and now the questions would start. Questions Charlie wasn't sure he could or would want to answer.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bella was trying to fight her way through the guards. "Do I really need to hurt one of you again?"

"Bella, please, if there was ever a time I really needed you to listen to me, it's now." Charlie tried to direct his daughter.

They almost had him to the car, and Bella had not yet noticed that Edward's face was black and blue and bloody. Thankfully, it was still dark. That darkness was hiding most of Edward's face, but once that car door opened, the light would go on and Edward's face would be revealed. Bella would freak the moment she saw his face, and it would be an all out fight. She was sure to blame Charlie, and she would be right.

Charlie's prediction was right. Bella had made her way through the guards and, currently, had Edward's face in her hands. "Edward, oh Edward." Bella was weeping at the sight of him. He had a black eye, what she could assume was a broken nose, and a fat lip. All wounds that were delivered by Charlie's own hands. That is nothing to say of the random blows he delivered to no specific parts of Edwards body. She could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like. "What happened?

"I'm fine, baby." Edward was wheezing as he spoke to Bella. He must have had a few broken ribs; he really needed a hospital. He also didn't want Bella to worry; he especially didn't want to tell her that it was her father that did this to him.

"Fine? You're not fine." Bella bristled. There was no way he was fine. If he thought he was going to say a few pretty words and give her that puppy dog face, which was even harder to resist, given its state, then he was out of his mind. "Tell me what happened." Bella waited for Edward to answer her, but he remained silent. His silence was enough for her to infer what had happened. "Dad, did you do this?" Again, she was met with silence. "Dad, did you or one of your goons do this?" Bella spoke slowly and deliberately. She wanted an answer. She wanted to hear from her father's mouth what he did.

"Bella, we will discuss this in the house. Now, step away from Edward and let these guys take him home." Charlie was trying to force his will on Bella by using his most intimidating voice. It was the voice he had to use on the girls when they had gotten themselves into trouble.

"No, I'm not going to leave him. So, you and your bunch of flying monkeys can beat on him some more, maybe kill him?" Bella prepared herself for the fight with her father.

Renee watched the scene before her; knowing that her husband and daughter were about to get into a full blown screaming match, she decided that it was now time for her to step in. "Charlie, calm down. Bella, listen to your father. We will discuss this in the house as a family."

"No, Mom. I am not going anywhere near that man." Bella had her arms around Edward and was leading him to her car. None of the guards tried to stop them, figuring that this was a family matter and that they should stay out of it. Bella seated Edward and buckled him in the passenger seat of her car. She was making her way to the driver's side when her father blocked her. He grabbed her arm, spun her around to face him, and positioned himself between Bella and the driver's side of her car.

"Bella, I forbid you to go anywhere with that boy. Get in the house and one of the security guards will take Edward home." Charlie was dragging Bella towards the front door.

"No, Dad." Bella pried Charlie's hand from her arm. "I can't believe you would hurt Edward the way you did. I can't trust you, and right now, I don't think that I can be around you."

"Bella, if you go with that boy, you will no longer be welcome in my house." Charlie's threat was serious. His face was red, his nostrils flared, and he had veins sticking out of both his face and neck.

Bella was taken aback by her father. She knew that he was going to be mad, but she never thought that he would kick her out of the house. Sure, he hated Edward, but she and her father had always gotten along. "What?"

"You heard me. If you leave with that boy, you will no longer be welcome in this house. You can come and collect your stuff in the morning. I will have your things packed and waiting for you at the door by then. If you come back into the house right now, we will talk and work things out. This is your last chance, Bella. You either choose him or us."

"Fine! I'm sorry you feel that way, Daddy. I'll make sure that you're out of the house when I come." Tears rolled down Bella face as she looked at her father. She was hoping that he would take back what he had said, but he was holding firm in his place. The security guards had all turned away, clearly embarrassed at what they were witnessing, and Renee was crying. All the drama from before no longer seemed important.

Edward was even shocked. He never thought that Charlie would do something like this. "Bella, maybe you should go with your father."

"No, Edward. He can't get away with what he did." The Bella that Edward remembered was stubborn and barely ever folded; he was hoping in vain that she had mellowed out over the years. He was wrong.

"I won't be the reason you're fighting with your family. Work things out with them and then come see me tomorrow." Edward was unbuckling himself, trying to make his way out of the car.

Bella stepped around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Either I leave with you, or I leave on my own. Either way, I am not stepping one foot in that house tonight." With that, Bella drove off with Edward.

They drove in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other; they each stole glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. In spite of this, they both were thinking the same thought. "What the hell just happened?" Of course they were each thinking about a different event. Bella wanted to know what Edward was doing in her house, and what he possibly could have done to provoke her father to such violence.

Edward needed to understand why Bella left the safety of her parents for him, and what the hell he was going to do about it now. His ego wanted to believe she did it because she still loved him, but that nagging voice in the back of him head was shouting at him, telling him she did it only out of pity and obligation. That all needed to be put aside for now, he had a more important task. One thing was for sure, he would find a way to fix things amongst the now broken family.

It would be Bella who broke the silence. "We need to take you to a hospital," she commented.

"No, no hospitals." Edward groaned as he attempted to sit up. If he could trick her into thinking that he was okay, then maybe he could convince her to drop him home, and she could go back to her parents. "I'm fine really."

"Fine? Fine? You're not fine," Bella snapped. She pulled the car over and put it in park so that the two of them could talk better. "Look at you! You're bloody and broken. It's amazing that you're still conscious. We're going to the hospital." Bella went to start the car again, but Edward's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Go there and tell them what exactly?" A hospital would ask questions. The cops would be called. A police report would have to be made and then they would only be left with two options.

"What do you mean?" Bella didn't see Edward's logic.

"Well, what do we tell them? If we tell them the truth, then your father will be arrested. Tomorrow morning your family would be on the front page of the newspaper. It will be embarrassing, and the whole town will be talking. Renee, I'm sure, would love that. That leaves us with option two. We lie to the cops. We tell them that I got mugged or something. They then collect evidence. Evidence, that I am sure is all over me. They run it, find your father's DNA and fingerprints all over my clothes. Think Bella, your father was a judge, his DNA and fingerprints are on file. He will get arrested anyway, and just for fun, we get arrested too for lying to the cops. Your career and reputation would be ruined, and no one in law enforcement would ever work with you again."

Bella, chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what Edward had said. He was right, the hospital was a bad idea. "What about your dad? He's a doctor. He could fix you up and be discrete about it."

"No, he'll ask questions, and while he won't call the cops, he would want to confront Charlie." Edward didn't want to go to his father, because he didn't want to see the look in his father's eyes when he tells his dad that he broke his trust. Edward did exactly what his father told him not to do, by going to the Swans. He couldn't tell Bella this; he needed to get her mind off of this topic.

"Edward you need medical attention. Your nose is probably broken, a rib or two. You have a fat lip and a black eye. Someone has to look over you."

"You're right. Why don't you take me to a hospital out of town? You can go back to your parents and not have to lie to the police," Edward offered. He hoped that she would take him up on it. The further away she was from this whole mess the better off she was.

"I'm not leaving you, but you're right, an out of town hospital would be better. We could give them fake names."

"No, I don't want you lying for me." Edward thought for a moment longer before the answer came to him. Emmett. Emmett was perfect. He was a doctor, he could fix him up, and most importantly, he wouldn't ask too many questions. If Edward didn't want to tell him what happened, then Emmett wouldn't press. "We'll go to Emmett's."

"Emmett works with children not adults." Although Emmett was a doctor he would be practiced in working on smaller bodies. While the procedures would be similar they would differ slightly.

"He still has the medical training needed to fix me up. Look, it's the best I can come up with."

"Fie, but once you're all fixed up, you're going to tell me what happened tonight," Bella said the last part without any room for interpretation. Edward would be giving her all of the answers she wanted.

"Fine. If I tell you, will you go home?"

"I'm not going to leave you."

"I don't want to be the reason that you are fighting with your parents. Please make up with them and go home." Edward pleaded with his eyes which were hard to resist normally, but were now ten times harder given their condition.

"You're not the reason, Edward, and I will fix things with my parents. I really need to know that you're alright. So please let me take care of you."

Edward gave his consent, and the two pulled off making a U-turn to head towards Emmett's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Rivers Falls Chapter 10

Understanding

The drive to Emmett's wasn't a very long one and was driven in silence. Neither party knew what to say, while a plethora of questions plagued their minds. They were so engrossed in their own inner thoughts that neither of them thought to call Emmett. Showing up in the middle of the night was not going to endear Emmett into helping them. That was to say nothing of Rose, who was certainly going to be pissed that her sleep was interrupted. Bella drove up to Emmett's and gingerly helped Edward out of the car. She had noticed that during the ride, Edward's breathing had become labored and his figuretips and lips held a blue tint, indicating that he was slowly suffocating. The pair made their way to the house. After seating Edward on one of the porch chairs, Bella hesitantly rang the bell, waiting impatiently for one of the occupants of the house to answer.

The upstairs lights turned on. Yelling and cursing could be heard from the front of the house as Emmett clumsily made his way to the door.

"Who the hell…?" Emmett cut himself off when he noticed who was actually outside. "Bells, Eddie? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell happened to him?" Emmett gestured to Edward.

"Emmett, I will explain all I know to you later, but right now we really need to get Edward inside and you have to fix him. He's been beat really badly." Bella pleaded with her eyes.

Emmett rubbed his hand over his head before nodding his consent. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his little brother, he just really wanted to get him to a hospital. He was not equipped to deal with an adult anatomy.

"Fine, I'll do what I can, but if I say that it's time to take him to the hospital, we go with no questions asked, agreed?"

Bella nodded and the two of them made their way in. They took Edward to Emmett's office and laid him down on the couch. Bella kneeled on the floor and took Edward's hand in hers, while Emmett starting to collect the supplies he would need.

"Bells, I love you. I'm sure Eddie here is really grateful that you're here, but I am going to need you to leave the room while I work on him."

"But, I want to be here to make sure he's okay. What if he needs me?"

"I will take care of Edward. If you stay, you're going to be in the way. I'm going to need to re-break your nose and I don't think that you can handle seeing that. I promise that as soon as I am done, I will call you back and you can spend the night with him. Go into the kitchen, Rosie is there and she will keep you company."

"But…" Bella started to protest again.

"Bella, listen to Emmett. I'm going to be fine. Emmett's a good doctor; he'll take really good care of me." This was the first time that either of them heard Edward talk and it startled Bella into submission.

"I love you." Bella kissed Edward on the head as she left the room.

"I love you, too," Edward said once he was sure that Bella was out of hearing range.

Bella and Rose

Bella wandered aimlessly through the house until she came to the kitchen and face to face with Rose. Rose was her usual self, gorgeous and pissed off.

"Want some coffee?" Rose asked without even looking at Bella.

Bella seated herself at the kitchen island while Rose placed the coffee cups in front of them. "Sure. Thanks." Bella expected Rose to sit with her, but she instead made her way to the freezer and produced a bottle of Irish Cream. "Irishing up the coffee?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I figured that you could really use this." Rose poured a generous amount into each of their cups, and the two of them toasted each other as Rose took her seat. "So, want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I honestly have no idea what is going on." Bella took another drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, right." Rose snorted

Edward and Emmett

"So, little brother, want to tell me what happened?" Emmett had finished cleaning all of Edward's surface wounds and was now checking to see what, and how many, bones of his were broken.

"There's not much to tell." Edward winced when Emmett applied pressure to one of Edwards's broken ribs.

"Edward, you come to me in the middle of the night bruised, bloody and broken. Trust me; there is a story behind this." This was one of the few times that Emmett ever called Edward by his full name. Such an occurrence meant that Emmett was upset or annoyed with Edward. In this case, Edward couldn't fault him. The two weren't necessarily exclusive.

"Look, I don't want to get into it." A sigh escaped Edward, he was starting to feel better, although he was sure it would hurt worse tomorrow, and all he wanted to do was to fall asleep with Bella in his arms. He had a feeling that if Bella was there, then she would make him feel a lot better and take all the pain away.

Emmett was livid. He was putting his career on the line for Edward. Emmett should call the police and report Edward's attach. Here he was risking everything he had worked for, and he was stonewalling him. "You ungrateful little shit. I risked my medical license, broke the oath I took to up hold the law, and do no harm, and you give me attitude. It's not going to work, Edward, not this time. Those injuries you had were serious and were delivered by someone who knew what they were doing. So, I am going to ask again. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Where do I start?" Edward questioned more to himself than to his brother.

"The beginning is normally a good place." Emmett smiled.

But Edward couldn't start from the beginning. He couldn't tell his brother the secret that his parents had entrusted to him. He had already risked the truth coming out by simply going to the Swan's, something that his parents purposely instructed him not to do. "It all started when Jasper and I went for a drink. We didn't go to Black's; we went to Forks instead. You know how it is; we were drinking and having a good time. Before we knew it, we were both completely shit faced. Jasper put me in a cab. I had the driver take me to Bella's and that is where Charlie found me."

"What, did he find you in her bedroom or something?" Emmett joked. When he saw Edward divert his eyes, he openly laughed out loud. "So, the Judge caught you doing his daughter. Nice." Emmett looked at his brother with admiration. This was not something that he ever expected Edward to do. Edward was the controlled one, but. when he did let loose, he let it all out.

"I wasn't doing Bella. I broke in, all right. I broke in and he found me in her room." Edward regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Wait, what were you doing in her room? You weren't sniffing her undies were you?" As much as it might have sounded like a joke, Emmett was actually curious to Edwards's state of mind. They all laughed about his 'obsession', but now Emmett was left wondering if Edward had really gone off the deep end since Bella had come back.

"No, I was lying on her bed drinking. I was only in her room because I know that she always leaves the window open. It was the easiest way to enter the house."

"I got it. Charlie thought you were a burglar, doing not nice things on his daughter's bed. It still does account for his reaction"

"I may have mouthed off a little. Told him that I was going to be with his daughter no matter what he wanted." Edward shrugged as he spoke. It was a half truth. He did make it clear to Charlie that he was going to be with Bella no matter what he had to say.

Emmett was mildly impressed with Edward. He truly didn't believe that Edward had it in him to behave badly. Now, he was before him, drunk and fresh from a fight with his girlfriend's father. Emmett's opinion of Edward just went up a notch. "I gotta say, Eddie, I am impressed. You should have stood up to Charlie years ago. But, hey, better late than never, right?" Emmett slapped Edward on the back causing him to cough.

"Shut up, Emmett. Are we almost done?" Edward asked with a roll off his eyes.

"Yeah, we're about done. It looks like you're going to be fine. I just want to monitor your breathing for a few more minutes. Your color's coming back in your face, and your fingertips are no longer blue, so everything looks like it should be okay."

Bella and Rose

Rose snorted when Bella said she didn't know what was wrong with Edward. Bella, was what was wrong with Edward. The boy simply couldn't control himself around her. He'd been like that ever since they were kids. At first, it was adorable, but then it became scary. Emmett on more than occasion commented to Rose that he was concerned for his little brother. The concern grew exponentially when they got to high school and started dating. Rose would never forget the day that Edward fought Jacob Black for looking at Bella the wrong way. He was like a completely different person. That was only the beginning. Every time someone tried to get in between him and Bella, he would react violently. Most of the boys in school refused to look Bella's way. It always amazed Rose that he was able to keep this side of himself away from Bella.

She wondered if Bella knew what happened the year that her parents took her away. "You know, for such a smart girl, you can be really dense sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella replied, indignant.

"Whatever Edward was doing tonight, and whatever happened to him, I can guarantee that it was because of you. I'm not saying that you put him up to it or anything like that, but when that boy has done something stupid, the motivation was usually you." Rose's words were a little harsher than need be, but she needed Bella to understand.

"That is ridiculous, Rose. I haven't seen or spoken to Edward in ten years. I have absolutely no influence on his life what so ever." Bella folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that one, Princess. Why don't you tell me what Edward did to get himself beat up so badly." Rose's face was a mask of pure anger. Rose was fiercely protective of those she considered family, and it was clear that Edward was and Bella wasn't. Not anymore at least.

"Fine, when I came home, my mother and the guards were outside of the house. I was told that my father thought that there was someone inside the house and that he thought it would be faster if he had the guards check things out. We were out there for a good hour before both my mother and I started to get impatient. I was asking one of the guards what the holdup was when I saw my father bringing Edward out. He looked bad, I mean, really bad. After a fight with my father, I told him Edward was coming with me because I didn't trust his guards. I've tried to ask Edward what happened, but he wouldn't tell me. Here we are." Bella opened her hands, indicating that she had told Rose everything.

"Whatever Edward was doing at your house tonight, I can promise it was because of you. He went there looking for you, and when the Judge found him, he probably lost it. Your father has always hated Edward and has never made a secret of it. You're bad for Edward's health, Bella. If you still care about Edward at all, then go back to New York and stay the hell away from him."

"You don't own Edward, Rose, and you certainly don't tell me what to do." Bella sat her cup down, leaning over the table to get closer to Rose.

"Edward's my family; I have right to protect him." Rose mimicked Bella's movements, leaning across the table toward Bella.

"He's not your family yet. Don't think for one minute that I don't see what this is really about, Rose. You were always jealous of my relationship with Edward. He was always the one man that you couldn't control. You don't care for Edward; you just want to control him." The statement was true enough; Rose was a territorial female.

The two women were standing toe to toe, their drinks long since forgotten. The bonds of friendship the two once held were long gone, if they ever existed. Instead, now stood two women poised to attack each other. Time seemed to stand still while the two had their staring contest.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought I was here attending your wedding. Clearly, that's not going to happen now." Bella was wondering why Rose even invited her. She assumed that it was out of some social responsibility.

"No, see, I think that was just your excuse. I think you really came back here for Alice, and that you wanted to come back to investigate her murder for a very long time. My wedding just gave you an excuse."

"Whether or not I came back for Alice is interlay my business and has nothing to do with you." Bella was tired of people trying to dissuade her from looking into Alice's murder.

"Some things are better left alone, Bella. Leave this alone. For the good of everyone that you have ever loved, just leave it alone." Unbeknownst to Bella was that Rose had her own reason from wanting Bella to leave Alice's case alone. She had several of them in fact. At the top of the list was assumption that it was Jasper who had committed the murder.

"Why do you care, Rose? If anything, I would assume that you would want the murderer to be brought to justice? The two of you were the best of friends." Of all the people Bella thought would be connected to the murder, Rose had never crossed her mind.

"I just don't want you to destroy innocent people's lives." Rose was beginning to think that she may have made a mistake and given too much away to Bella. Rather than stop her, she may have just put herself on the top of Bella's suspect list. "Drop this, Bella."

Bella's expression softened and her voice got calmer as she spoke. "Rose, if you know something or have anything to tell me, then I suggest you do it now. I can help you." It was the same line that Bella used when she was trying to get answers on a case she was working on.

"I've said everything that I've needed to say." Rose had too much to lose by talking to Bella. The first was her brother and the second was her family's secret, the secret that Alice knew and was holding over her.

"Here, take my card. When you're ready to tell me everything that you know, I'll be willing to listen." Bella was leaving the room to go get Edward before she turned around to address Rose one last time. "Rosalie, this is going to come out. I'm going to do what the cops in this town were too crooked to do. I will find my murder and bring them to justice. Now you have a choice to make. When this plays out in the press, and it will, you can either be someone who helped, or someone who helped a murderer. Public perception can go a long way."

Emmett and Edward

Bella found Emmett and Edward laughing and joking with each other. This made her smile. It meant that Edward was going to be okay and that Emmett wasn't upset that they woke him in the middle of the night. "You're looking better," Bella commented, alerting the pair to her presence.

"Feeling better, too." Edward gingerly stood up and made his way over to Bella.

"So, what's his prognosis, doc?" Bella joked as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Well, as long as he's careful, I don't see why everything shouldn't be healed in a few weeks. So, bed rest for the next few days, got it?" He waited for the two to nod that they understood his instructions. "Oh, and no strenuous activity, Eddie." Emmett sneered at the implication of what activity that he meant was obvious.

Bella and Edward left Emmett's and headed back to Bella's car, neither of them sure where they were going to go. "So where to?" Bella asked.

"You're going to go home and set things right with your father. I'm going to go to the Inn and stay there for a few days until my bruises heal."

"I am not apologizing to my father."

"Bella, now is not the time for the famous Swan stubborn streak to rear its ugly head. Please go home. It's safe there."

"It can't be that safe if you broke in," Bella replied with a smirk, alerting him that their argument was more play than anything.

"I hardly count. I know the residents and have previous knowledge of the layout of the house. A good lawyer could argue that I had an invitation." Edward was referring to the nights he used to sneak into Bella's room through her window.

"We should go get a room at the Inn. Catch a good night's sleep and then we can figure things out tomorrow." Bella was tired and in no mood to deal with her parents tonight. Although she hated to admit it, Edward was right. She really needed to talk things out with her parents. Tempers were up the night before.

"Alright, but you will go talk to them right?" Edward gave her his best puppy dog look, which was working extremely well. "I don't want to be the reason that you fight with your parents. I won't, even if I have to go and talk to them myself.

The Inn was a quaint, little boarding house that was located in the beginning of town. It was the only Inn in the town so it was frequently full with tourists, luckily for Edward and Bella this was the off season. Its busiest times of the year were when tourists would come up in the fall to go antiquing, or to attend the much popular harvest fest, or the summer season when it would be full with boat enthusiasts who came for the boating pageant. It was nearing dawn when Bella and Edward pulled up. The Inn was just opening and with some insensitive, money, they were able to book a room for a few nights, in spite of the fact that the inn didn't start registering guests until nine o'clock, and you had to have a previous booking. Or that Edward's clothes were bloody, and he looked like the town riff raff.

"You know, for someone who doesn like to use her families name and money, you certainly had no problem with that hostess down there," Edward joked as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"What was I suppose to do? She looked like she was going to call the cops and have you thrown out. I had to make her see things from my perspective." Bella too was undressing. Her own clothes had blood on them from helping Edward. She was going to have to go in to town tomorrow and buy them each a change of clothes. Food too, she was so hungry. Right now, though, she needed sleep more than anything else. They were both in bed about to turn off the light when Bella turned to face Edward. "Hey, if you wake up tomorrow and I'm not here, don't freak out. I'm going to go into town tomorrow to get us some clothes."

"Alright, but I can come with you," Edward offered."

"Thanks, but you need to get out of those bloody clothes, and I think I will get better service if you're not with me. At least my jacket hides the blood. I won't be long. When I get back, we'll go downstairs and see what ever meal their serving."

"When are you going to talk to your parents?"

"After I sleep, shower, change, and get some food in my stomach. In that order." Bella frowned. He was still on this thing about her parents. She would do it, of course, but she didn't understand his need for her to do it.

This would work out great for Edward. He would go and talk to the Swans himself while Bella was in town. Hopefully, he could fix everything by the end of the day. "You know, I think when you go, I will have Emmett do his follow check up."

"Emmett wanted to do a follow check up?" Bella didn't remember him saying that as they left.

"Yeah, um… he said it before you came in. He said he wanted to check me out today to make sure that I didn't undo any of the bandaging, and then he wanted to do another check up in week to make sure everything is healing. Then after the first week, the checkups would be weekly." Edward was surprised how easily he was able to lie to Bella. Years of being a criminal attorney were paying off.

"Okay, do you want to at least change your clothes first?"

"No, I'll have him check everything then come and shower and put on clean clothes after I'm all clean. Besides, I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. This way, we can kill two birds with one stone." The two of them turned off the light and drifted off into a much needed night's rest.

Bella was the first to wake. She quickly got dressed and wrote Edward a note telling him that she would be back in an hour or so. When she made it into town, the shopping area was swarming with the towns people. She smiled as she recognized some of the shop owners, and then made her way to one the few mainstream shops that the town had. It didn't take long for Bella to find her and Edward fresh garments. She was about to head out of the store when a bunch of teens walked in.

"Linds, are you coming with us tonight?" a boy of about sixteen asked. He was wearing a lettermen's jacket and reminded Bella of Emmett.

"Joey, no, I'm not going into the cemetery. Besides, what you're doing is so juvenile," the girl, Linds, defended herself.

"You have to. We need a fourth. Johnny and Judy are in. Come on, baby, please?" The boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"What's your obsession with Alice Swan, anyway?" Bella tensed at the mention of her sister. These kids were talking about her so causally like she never mattered or ever had people who loved her.

"Are you serious? She is the only interesting thing that has ever happened in this town. How can you not be interested in her? Besides, my older brother, Mark, said that if you go to her grave at midnight you can see her walking around. She's always asking the same question, 'Why did you kill me?' Don't you want to see her?" He was now pleading with his girlfriend.

"You think she would have told someone by now who her murderer is," the young girl retorted.

"Mark says if you go to her murder site at the exact time of her death, you can see the murder as if it is actually happening. You never actually see the murderer, but if you ask Alice, she tells you."

"Oh, really then, how come no one has ever gone to the cops, then?" The girl was a skeptic and needed to be convinced.

"Because who would believe it?" The boy looked at the girl before him like that was the most obvious answer.

"Whatever happened to the other Swan?" The girl was holding up a top.

"I heard she went ape shit. Her parents locked her up after the murder to protect her. Some actually think that she killed her sister, and it drove her crazy.

Bella had enough. "The other Swan," she was now facing the pair, "went off to college and moved to New York to become a famous writer of true crime novels. She now works as a private investigator who solves cold cases." Bella was furious as she addressed the two, but she couldn't handle people talking about her sister like she was simply a source of amusement.

She was about to yell at them some more when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, calm down. They're just kids, relax." Jasper was behind Bella trying to calm her down.

"Jasper?!" Bella questioned in surprise.

"Come on, darlin'. I'm gonna buy you a cup of coffee." Jasper led them out of the store and into one of the diners.

"How can you stand that? Them talking about her?" Bella furiously ripped opened her packet of sugar.

"They're kids, and I have had some time to get used to it. It gets worse during Halloween and the anniversary of her death," Jasper stated. "They don't mean any harm, and they really don't even know or understand what it is they are doing. They were too young when it happened. They don't have the memories that we have. They have no idea what it is like to have someone you love taken away from you in a brutal way. And honestly, I truly hope they never know what that kind of pain feels like." Jasper had a long time to come to terms with the town's attitude about Alice. He reacted exactly like Bella before he got help.

"So people think I'm crazy and I killed my sister?"

"Most people know differently, if not the whole town. It only gets added to the 'Legend of Alice'. You have to admit a crazy sister sounds better," Jasper said with a slight laugh.

"I guess. It's just disturbing. So…I'm glad I got to see you, alone. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Been really focused on running the family business, ya know." Jasper sipped some of his coffee. Bella couldn't help but notice how sad and lonely Jasper looked.

"How come you're not seeing anyone?" That was the question she desperately wanted to know. She hoped that he was able to move on after everything that happened.

"I'm too busy for a social life at the moment." Truth was Jasper didn't have any intention of finding someone. Alice was the one. He felt guilty moving on with his life with her murderer out there free and clear. It just wasn't fair.

"Jasper, it's okay to move on. Alice would want you to be happy." Bella reached over and squeezed Jasper's hand. She smiled at him when he looked up. "Jasper, you know I never believed for one second that you killed Alice. Never, not for one second." It was hard for Jasper once he was labeled a suspect. Even with the police clearing him, including going onto national television to issue an apology for their action.

"I'll move on when whoever killed Alice is behind bars," Jasper said with such conviction that Bella couldn't think of a response.

Edward

Edward waited until he was sure Bella was gone before he called a taxi. Edward was nervous when the taxi pulled up to the Swan's residence. He knocked on the door and the maid escorted him into the den. Waiting for him was Charlie, Renee Swan, and his parents. Edward called his parents from the taxi and asked them to meet him there.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Esme gasped when she saw her son. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Esme had her hands on Edward's face, checking out his wounds.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm okay. I promise." Edward tried his best to be reassuring to his mother.

Carlisle was the next to fuss over Edward, slipping into his doctor mode. "You should have gone to the hospital."

"I had Emmett look me over. He said that I am going to be fine." Edward wanted to stop this whole line of questioning.

"Can we just get on with this? You can fuss over him later," Charlie's voice commanded.

"Look, I called you all here because I just wanted to make sure that everyone in the room understands that I'm going to keep with the original story. I'll do what I can to dissuade Bella from looking into this any further. Charlie, Renee, I am sorry for my behavior last night. I was drunk, and I was trying to work through everything that my parents had told me. I didn't mean to cause any harm, and I certainly didn't want to upset you any further."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, son," Carlisle addressed Edward.

"We know this isn't going to be easy for you, lying to Bella, but it is really for her own good." Renee hugged Edward as she spoke to him.

"Good, now that we are all on the same page, I think we should do what we've always done. Never speak about this again, and never been seen with each other."

"Edward, you can ride home with your father and I."

"No thanks, Mom, I have to get back before Bella realizes that I'm gone."

"Bella?" Esme questioned.

"We're stayed the night at the Inn. I'll explain everything later when I come home." The group broke up and Edward took a taxi back to the Inn. He was glad that he made it back before Bella did.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of what the _Rivers Falls Chronicle_ was calling "A Royal Affair," the Whitlock/Cullen wedding, the town became a ghost town. Shops closed for the day, streets were blocked off, the press was in a frenzy, and the townspeople were parked in front of the Whitlock manor hoping to get a glimpse of the bride in her dress. Bella had to be one of the few people who was not excited. After her last conversation with Rosalie, she doubted if she should actually attend the wedding. Edward, of course, had been the deciding factor.

_Edward_. Edward had become more significant in Bella's life since the incident at her house. When he wasn't working or helping out with his brother's wedding, he was spending all of his time with Bella. He had been fantastic with her, even if at times he was a little bit of a distraction. Bella would gladly admit that there were times when she had planned to work on her sister's case that Edward had come up with a way to pull her away from her work. He was always a distraction. He actually unwittingly confirmed one of Bella's oldest theories about her sister's case. Alice had to know her killer.

_Two Days Ago…_

Bella and Edward had just finished an intense make out session and were lying in his bed wrapped in each other's arms. Moments like this one they just shared had become more common since the night at her house. So common that she spent more time with Edward than she did on her sister's case. Not that Edward wasn't a help; he did help her. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her, but she wasn't complaining.

"It has to be someone from town," Edward stated after going over some of the information that Bella had shown him.

"Why?" It wasn't like Bella hadn't considered this herself. She just didn't want to get so immersed into one theory that she ignored other evidence or manipulated the evidence to fit her theory. She did not want to become another Robert Grey Smith. A cartoonist who lived through the unsolved Zodiac murders up and down the California Coast during the late 1960 and 1970's. His obsession with the crimes would lead him to write a book about the murders; drawing his on conclusion about who the murder could be, fixating on one suspect. Years later DNA evidence would clear Arthur Lee Alan, Grey Smith's favorite suspect, and the murders would still remain unsolved.

"Would you meet some stranger in the woods at night?" Edward looked at Bella, cocking his eyebrow.

"No, it's too open, and there's no one around for miles. But I'm thinking as an adult. Remember Alice was still a kid." Alice had been fearless. She wouldn't think twice about meeting someone in the woods, alone, at night.

"True, but Alice was nothing if not street smart. She wouldn't have gone into the woods alone. She just wouldn't." Edward reasoned.

Bella was happy to hear that someone else had the same theory she did. If someone else could come up with it, then maybe she was right on track. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I've thought that for awhile. I came up with a geographical profile of the area surrounding the woods. See, I guess if I could figure out why that particular area of the woods, then I could maybe figure out who she was meeting. The only consistency in the original eye witness accounts was that she had plans to meet someone that night. So there are several residences around the woods; your mom and dad's place, the Whitlock's, and the Stanley's. All of them equal distance from where she was found. But, did you know that if you head west and walk straight, you run into the tracks? The first house on that side of town belongs to James."

"I'm not following." Edward stated.

"I spoke to a confidential informant, who told me that James and Alice were sleeping together. The same witness claims that he saw James rough her up at a party a week before she died."

"So you think it was James?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. It seems like all the evidence is pointing to him, but that's what is making me suspicious. James would be a perfect and convenient suspect. What I haven't told you is that the same informant told me that Jasper knew about Alice and James. He caught them."

Edward considered what Bella was telling him. He hated this, listening to all of her theories. He hated to watch her do all this work when the answer was right in front of her. What Bella didn't realized, or just ignored, was that the Swan's place also fell into the geographical profile as well.

_Present Day_

On the day of Rosalie's wedding, Bella arrived at the church with her parents and made her way to the reception area where the guests were having drinks before the ceremony started. Elaborate tents were set up behind the church, a band was in the corner playing soft classical music, and waiters were roaming around making sure that every guest had a fresh glass of champagne. Edward was standing with his brother and the rest of the groomsmen.

Edward smiled as soon as he saw her and pulled her into his arms. "You look gorgeous," he cooed into her ear.

"You're supposed to say that about the bride." Bella giggled. It was so easy for her to slip back into being the Bella of Rivers Falls and not the tough writer from New York. In all honestly, that scared her a little.

"I don't care. To me, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the room." Edward tilted Bella's face towards his and kissed her gently. He couldn't help but feel a little sadness at the moment. All the time that he could've had with Bella was gone. Alice should be here with them now celebrating. Who knows maybe he would have already married Bella, but at the very least they would have been living together and engaged. That was all gone. He wondered if Alice was on everyone else's mind too?

"Don't let my sister hear you say that. She's liable to commit murder today," Jasper replied as he came up behind them. Bella and Edward turned towards him, and their faces fell at the sight of Jasper. He was clearly already drunk, and two more drinks were occupying his hands.

"Hey, Jazz, you alright?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Peachy, Bells." He downed one of drinks and motioned for a waiter to come and collect the empty glass. He then noticed how Edward and Bella were holding each other. "Look at the two of you. Like no time has passed at all."

"I would slow down there, Jazz. Rosalie will be royally pissed if you can't make it down that aisle," Bella tried to joke.

"Oh, and we wouldn't want to disrupt Rosie's special day." Jasper laughed bitterly.

Edward and Bella didn't know what to say and were saved by the announcement that the ceremony was about to start.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Jasper downed his remaining drink and made his way to the church.

The ceremony was just like any average wedding ceremony. The bride and groom said their vows, their I do's, and then kissed- all and all, a beautiful event. The reception would prove to be a much more interesting affair.

The reception was well under way when Jasper approached Bella. "May I have this dance, sweet Bella?" Jasper asked with a bow and held his hand out to Bella in his most charming voice.

"Sure." Bella giggled. She gave her apologies to Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and followed their son to the dance floor.

While Bella was hoping for a traditional dance, Jasper had other ideas. He pulled her close to him and held her rather tightly.

"It should be Alice and I up there," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I know it hurts, Jazz. Events like this probably make it so much worse, but you have to move on with your life and find happiness with someone else. Alice loved you and wouldn't want you to be miserable." Bella tried to sound soothing, but the truth was, Jasper was scaring her. He was drunk and holding her far too close. She didn't like the look in his eyes, and she knew Edward was itching to find the perfect time to cut in.

"You're the closest that I will ever get to having Alice. You look and feel so much like her." Jasper pressed his check close to Bella's hair, breathing her in. "You even smell like her." He breathed, immersing himself in Bella scent once more. Even after all of these years, he would never forget how Alice smelled.

"Jasper, honey, I think the dance is over." Bella tried to wiggle out of arms, but Jasper just tightened his grip on her.

"Stay, please. For just a little longer. For just a little longer could you be Alice?" Jasper pleaded. It took one look into his eyes to see how much pain he was in. She simply couldn't refuse him. Not on a night like this.

She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Okay. Just one more dance," Bella clarified. She laid her head on his shoulder, and Jasper pulled her in closer. "You have to stop drinking, too," she added in hopes of getting some food into him to sober him up a little.

"Sure," he conceded, as he continued to hold her close.

On the fringe of the dance floor stood the Cullens, watching the scene unfold before them with disdain in their eyes. It was not proper for Bella to be dancing with another man like that when she was supposed to be with Edward. It would certainly cause a scandal. The evidence would be provided by the press straight from the society pages. As it was the press couldn't get their cameras off Bella and Jasper.

"Edward, you have to stop this," Esme hissed at her son.

"What would you like me to do? Go over there and rip her from his arms, dragging her out of here, yelling along the way? If I do anything, it will just give the gossips more fodder, and I'll look like a jealous lunatic. The best option for this situation is to simply let it unfold. They're friends, have been for years, and everyone knows that." Edward took another sip of his drink. He desperately wanted to tell Jasper to keep his hands off of his girlfriend, but that conversation would have to wait until morning. He eyed the couple as they danced. He could tell that Bella was uncomfortable and it only increased his anger.

"How is the other thing coming?" Carlisle asked. He was, of course, referring to Bella looking into Alice's murder. Edward was supposed to persuade Bella to give up the case.

"I can pull her away from a task or two, but actually getting her to stop all together…that is going to take some time." Edward winced. He didn't want to admit to his parents that Bella was getting closer, and it was his fault.

The dance ended, and Jasper begrudgingly let Bella go. She turned to head back to her parents but found Edward and his family watching her intently. "Hey," Bella greeted as cheerfully as she possible could.

"Hey beautiful." Edward quickly masked his displeasure with a smile on his face. "Did you have a good time with Jasper?" He hoped his question didn't sound accusing.

"I'm sorry?" Bella asked. She was confused at what Edward asked. She hoped that his question was innocent and that he wasn't accusing her of wanting Jasper.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" Edward made his voice sound more upbeat.

"Dancing is always fun." Bella smiled up at Edward. "Although, I think Jasper should lay off the open bar for the rest of the night," Bella added as an afterthought.

"He's that bad, huh?" In spite of everything, Jasper was still Edward's best friend; he wanted to help him.

"He kept talking about Alice. How I reminded him of her. He asked me if I could be his Alice for the dance." Bella shuddered at the memory. She was afraid of Jasper. She deeply felt his pain as if it was her own.

"He did what?!" Edward couldn't keep his voice down, or the anger out of it. He was so angry that he startled Bella.

"Edward, calm down," Bella pleaded.

"Calm down?! He shouldn't be saying things like that to you." Edward started walking over to Jasper.

"Edward, don't. Don't make a scene. It was harmless and innocent. He's in pain. Please don't go over there," Bella begged.

"For you, I won't. You have to promise me that you will try to stay away from him when he's drunk." Edward held her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"For you," Bella replied with a smirk.

"Alright, we better get you to your table. Dinner is going to be served soon. Then, when dinner is done, I am taking you onto that dance floor to show you how it's done."

"Afraid that Jasper's dancing prowess will show you up?" Bella joked.

"Well, you know what they say about dancing- good at dancing, good in bed," Edward whispered huskily into her ear.

"I think that you're set in that department." Bella grinned as she stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We better stop this, or I'll never make it up there for my toast." Edward released her and took his place beside his brother.

Dinner was served, and half way through, it was time for the maid of honor and the best man to make their speeches. Rosalie's college friend was the maid of honor, and her speech was giddy. She spoke more about how handsome Emmett was and how he was a catch because he was rich. It was in typical Rosalie fashion. Edward's speech came next, and with a deep breath, he made his way to the podium.

"I have known Rosalie my whole life; in fact there wasn't a time when Emmett and Rosalie weren't Emmett and Rosalie. I remember when they first met. We were in the playground playing in the sandbox when Emmett dumped sand in Rosalie's hair. First she cried, but then she got even. She, in turn, took his shovel. They have been inseparable ever since." That got a laugh from the crowd. "I always knew she was destined to become one of the family and was shocked that it took Emmett this long to man up. I couldn't be happier for my brother and new sister. Congrats, guys, I hope you have a long and happy marriage." Edward shook his brother's hand and kissed Rosalie.

The reception continued without further disruption. All traditions were upheld, including the special dances, the throwing of the bouquet, and the throwing of the garter belt. It was nearing the end of the evening when Bella's parents decided to leave and let the younger people enjoy the rest of the party. "Bella, my love, your father and I are going to leave. Be a dear and walk us to our car."

"Sure, Mom." Bella apologized to Angela and Ben for cutting out on the conversation and proceeded to follow her parents. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Everything was just perfect." Renee smiled. "I hope this has got you thinking about your own wedding? I see a fall wedding for you and Edward." Renee's expression spoke of hope and dreams.

"Mom, please don't do this. Everything has been going so well. Don't ruin it, like you do with most everything else," Bella pleaded. Her relationship with her parents had gotten increasingly better since her arrival, minus the upset with her father and Edward. This past week with them had been ideal.

"Ruin things? What do you mean, Isabella? What else have I ruined?" Bella winced at being addressed by her full name. "Are you implying that I do not know how to talk to you? That I do not know how to interact with my own daughter?"

Bella smiled, and took a calming breath before she answered her mother. "All I am saying is that why fight over something that might not even happen?" Marriage hadn't even entered the equation for Bella and Edward. They had barely started dating, and her mother was already planning their nuptials. It was moments like this that she wished that her mother could mind her own business, and this was half the reason she never mentioned to her mother that she was dating anyone while she lived in New York.

"Might not happen?" Renee laughed. "You and Edward belong together. Besides, you need to start thinking about your future. You have long since been out of college, and you're not getting any younger. Your childbearing years are quickly slipping away. You need to stop with these childish whims or whatever the hell it is that you are doing in New York."

"Whims? Don't you mean my career, Mother? This is the new millennium. Women are allowed to do other things besides keep a household. Furthermore, it is perfectly acceptable for a woman not to get married."

Charlie, until this point, for fear of his own safety, let his wife and daughter work things out on their own; now he needed to step in. "Renee, why don't you and I just go home? Bella is young. Let her enjoy the party. The two of you can talk in the morning. I'm sure you're both a little drunk, and the alcohol is not going to help the situation." Charlie held the car door open for his wife, indicating that what he was saying was not a suggestion, but an order.

"Why does it feel like you are manipulating the situation darling?" Renee cooed at her husband.

"Because we both know I am." He kissed Renee on the lips and turned to his daughter. "Go back and enjoy the party with your friends." He hugged her to him and placed a kiss in her hair. "And don't worry about your mother. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Daddy. The two of you make sure you get home safe." She released him and watched as their car drove off.

"What a touching family moment," a male voice drawled from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Bella waited for a response. She glanced nervously at the door. She frowned. She was simply too far away for anyone to hear her if she screamed, and she knew if she ran she wouldn't make it either. Ever since she got back home, she didn't feel comfortable being alone at night. She wasn't sure if it was the memory of what happened to Alice, or that the night life of Rivers Falls contrasted so greatly with the vibrant lights of New York. "Look, show yourself or I'm going to scream." The warning was futile, she knew, but she hoped that it was enough to cause the stranger to leave her alone.

"Chilllax, Bells. It's just me, Jasper." Jasper stepped out from behind a tree. Bella took in his appearance. His hair was tousled, and his shirt was untucked. He had a cigarette in one hand and a flask in the other. He was a mess.

"Jazz, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me. Don't you know not to sneak up on women in the middle of the night?" Bella had her hand over her chest, clearly in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Sorry, didn't know you were that jumpy. So are you okay?" Jasper straightened up, walking closer towards Bella.

"You saw that, huh?" Bella winced.

"Kind of couldn't help it. You and your mother kind of drew a little attention. You might not have been loud but it was obvious that the two of you were having a disagreement."

"Well, you know Renee. She was just being her true self." Bella laughed. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause for gossip. It would just give her mother more reason to be angry with her.

"I think Renee has been planning your wedding since you were born." He chuckled and took a drink from his flask.

"I thought you promised me you were going to stop drinking?"

"As I recall, I promised not to drink at the reception. As you can tell I bought this myself." He smirked, and for a moment he looked like the old Jasper.

"Always the smart ass, bending the rules but never breaking them." Bella took the flask from him and took a drink herself.

"What's life without a little excitement?"

"You stole that from Alice. She would always say that. 'Bella, you've got to stop being provincial.' God, she must have said that to me several times a day." Bella's smile was bittersweet.

"She loved you. If there was one person in your God forsaking family that she actually loved, it was you. She was terrified that you would become like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I don't know what I'm saying." Jasper desperately tried to backtrack. The last thing he wanted was to reveal Alice's most guarded secret, especially because he was convinced keeping her secret was what kept the connection between the two of them alive.

"Jasper, you should know that I am looking into Alice's murder. I'm going to uncover what was going on, whatever it was that lead to her murder. So, if you have anything you'd like to share with me, or if you know something that could help, please tell me. I'm good at my job, Jazz. I will find out what it is, no matter what." Bella always did this. She always gave the subject a chance to come clean with her before she went digging into their lives. Part of the reason she did was to make her job easier, and another part of her did it to relieve some of the guilt that followed. It was never pleasant to destroy someone's life, and she took no pleasure in it.

"Me, what could I possibly know?" Jasper laughed. He simply could not be the one to tell her everything that Alice hid from her. If she was going to find out, she would simply have to do it on her own.

"I think this town knows more. I also think her murder was purposefully swept under the rug, that the cops ignored evidence and leads, and I know that Alice was killed because she knew something. I haven't gotten it figured out yet, but whatever it was, it was big. There is no way it was some stranger in the woods that killed her. It was someone from town. They have been smiling in our faces and laughing at us for the past ten years, and I am going to stop them," Bella's spoke with conviction.

"Bella, do yourself a favor and let it go. I don't want to see you hurt. You are the last piece of Alice that I have, and I won't allow you to be taken away from me too." Jasper pulled Bella toward him. He hugged her to his chest, kissing her hair. "You're gonna be my Alice," Jasper repeated the phrase he had said earlier that night. He pushed her away from him a little and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Jasper, please no, stop. No. Jasper, stop," Bella pleaded as Jasper continued to assault her neck with kisses.

Bella's pleading seemed to snap Jasper out of his trance, and he pulled back from her slightly, resting his hands on her shoulders and his head on hers. "Bella, I'm sorry…" Jasper stopped when he opened his eyes and noticed the placement of his hands. "Oh my God." Jasper eyes were fixated on his hands. "Oh my God, oh my God. It doesn't make sense. It couldn't have been it. It doesn't make sense." Jasper released Bella forcefully and flung himself away from her. "I gotta go."

"Jasper, what just happened? Jasper, it's okay. Come back and we can talk about this. Where are you going? What are you talking about?" Bella was dumbfounded. She had no idea what the hell just happened. It was like she repulsed him, and the things he was saying wasn't making any sense.. It sounded like gibberish to Bella.

Jasper continued to back away from Bella, heading towards the woods. "Bells, I'm sorry, I've got to go. I've got to figure this out."

"Jasper, where are you going? Stay out of the woods." Jasper seemed to ignore Bella's pleas and slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Bella made to follow him, but her fear of the woods prevented her once he was out of her sight. She desperately wanted to go get help, but she didn't want to move in case she could catch a glimpse of him.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jacob asked from out of nowhere. To Bella, he was her white knight in shining armor.

"Jacob, thank God. Do me a favor and go inside and get Edward. Tell him I need to see him, it's important," Bella commanded Jacob, never taking her eyes off of the spot she last saw Jasper.

"Bella, are you alright?" In truth, Bella was freaking him out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go and get Edward for me." Jacob complied with her request and re-entered the reception with the goal of finding Edward.

It was a few minutes before Edward and Jacob reemerged. "Bella, what's going? Are you okay? Jacob said you were in trouble."

"Jasper just freaked out. One minute he was all over me…" Bella didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Edward was interrupting her.

"He was what? I told you to stay away from him. He was drunk and clearly not in his right mind." Edward massaged her arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"No, I'm fine. Just listen, all right? He was freaking out. He pushed himself off me like I was on fire, and then he disappeared into the woods. Edward, the woods are dangerous during the day, but it's pitch black out. He's drunk. He could get hurt."

Edward understood what she was asking of him. "All right, I'll go look for him, but you are going to stay here…with Jacob." Edward then turned and addressed the man next to him. "You are not to let her follow me. Under no circumstances is she to enter those woods. I'm trusting you to keep her safe, Jacob."

"I promise that I'll watch over her." Edward took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Bella.

Edward turned to Bella to gather as much information about Jasper as she knew. "Which way did he go?"

"He went straight and then made a left, after that I couldn't see where he was headed." Bella seemed to consider her next words. "Edward, he was headed to the falls." Bella almost whispered the last word. "It's where she died."

"Jesus Christ." Edward breathed. "I'll find him, and I'll bring him back. I'll do my best, Bella. I promise." He kissed her on the lips and then headed into the woods.

Edward made it back to Bella and Jacob fifteen minutes later, minus Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Every Day A Little Death (Part 1)

History is a fickle thing, or so the saying says. History, like beauty, is subjective to the eye of the beholder. Time is literally littered with moments that no matter how much time has passed, a person could remember where, when and what they were doing when the event occurred. What changes are minor details and the individual interpretation. Today was going to be one of those days.

The day started out normally enough. The sun was out making it an abnormally bright day for mid- November. The leaves on the ground were bright, and the light breeze made you want to go out and do simple things like take a walk just to be out and about. All in all, it was a perfectly, deliciously, wonderfully beautiful day. But a day like this should have a little death.

The day after the wedding, the town collectively went through a celebration hangover. The weather only added to the illusion of peace and tranquility. Edward and Bella were currently sitting in one of the few coffee shops the town had, hoping that the caffeine would alleviate their actual hangover.

"I don't remembering drinking like that ever before. Not even when I was a pledge." Edward was definitely the worse off of the two.

"Even with a shower, I can still smell the alcohol. It's like I feel it seeping through my pours." Bella gingerly picked up her croissant and took the smallest bite possible. It was decided that food was not going to agree with her today. "On second thought, I think I am just going to have some water."

"So, is the judge pissed that I brought his baby girl home drunk?" Edward was sure he was going to catch hell from the judge. Even with their truce, of sorts, the two would never get along.

"Oh God, please let's not mention my parents." Bella winced. She had no intention of reliving the events that occurred in her home last night.

Edward felt like hell. The last thing that he had expected was for the judge to get on Bella about how bad of an influence he was on her. "Your dad's that bad?" He winced as the words left his mouth.

"What? No, it was nothing like that. Let's just say that when I got in…Renee and Charlie were otherwise occupied…with each other." Bella shuddered.

Edward tried his best to not laugh, but it was becoming increasingly hard with the look on Bella's face. "This is not funny. I am traumatized. I think I am put off of sex for an eternity." Her mother having sex was just wrong. Renee was so proper that Bella couldn't picture her doing anything that involved getting sweaty.

"Oh, come on. You never caught your parents going at it before? Because let me tell you, I have caught the good doctor and Mommy going at it on more than one occasion. Gives me hope to know that I share those genes." It was like a rite of passage; it happened to everyone at some point.

"I have chosen to block those moments out." Bella playfully slapped Edward on the arm. "It was truly disgusting; you could hear them throughout the house. I may vomit, again."

"Who knew the old judge had it in him? I guess weddings make people feel frisky." It sure did with Edward. He had wanted nothing more than to take Bella back home with him after the wedding, but given what had happened with Jasper, he knew it wouln'tS a good idea.

"So, what about your parents, any late night activities?" Bella sneered.

"I wouldn't know. I was so wasted that after trying repeatedly to remember the code for the main house, I just crashed in the guest house. They haven't changed the code since we were in high school."

Bella snorted. That guest house had seen more than its fair share of Edward's and Emmett's drunken nights. The phrase' if those walls could' talk came to Bella's mind. "So did you wake up with nothing but a sock on your little friend."

Edward winced. Once, just once during their junior year Edward got so drunk that he woke up naked with nothing but a sock on little Edward. "That only happened once. I will have you know that I woke up in my boxers."

"Umm, hmm if you say so." Bella laughed into her coffee.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" He was hoping that the two of them could spend some time together. In a few short days he was going to have to go back to his real life, a life that didn't include seeing Bella every day. A problem he was going to rectify, but being back home where everything began…it was like magic.

"I'm really just going to take it easy…lay in bed, find some cute guy to keep me warm." Bella looked though her eyelashes over the rim of her coffee cup seductively at Edward.

Edward leaned into Bella so that only their cups were between them. "Do you see any candidates?" he asked barely above a whisper.

Bella leaned back in her seat pretending to look around before she turned her attention back to Edward. "Yeah, you'll do." She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why don't I go and pay and then we can get out of here?" Edward didn't want for Bella to answer before flagging down their waitress for the check. While he made his way to the register, Bella took a moment to take everything in. She turned to look out the window when she saw the mysterious person in black staring at her again. She was going to go and chase after him, but Edward returned. "You ready to get out of here?"

Edward's presence snapped Bella back to reality and she turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, are you ready to leave? You okay?" Edward laughed lightly. "Don't tell me that you found a better candidate?"

"No, I'm definitely ready to leave." Bella grabbed her stuff to leave, but not before taking one last look out the window. The figure in black was gone.

A few booths down from Bella and Edward sat a few kids, happily talking over breakfast. "Mark, tell Jess what you told me?"

"Man, I told you to keep that a secret." The kid, Mark, looked pissed.

"Come on, you can't keep something secret like this for long."

"Come on, Mark, tell me." The girl tried flirting the information out of the poor teenage boy. It obviously worked.

"Okay, so when I was riding my bike here, I decided to take a detour through the woods. I was coming up to the clearing, you know the one where they found that girl dead, and that's when I saw it." The boy paused for a moment for effect. "A body was hanging from a tree."

"Get real." The girl was not buying his story.

"No, I'm serious. And get this, the dude that was hanging was the dead girl's boyfriend. You know, the Whitlock."

"How do you know he was her boyfriend?"

"Come on, everyone who grew up around here knows the story. Jasper Whitlock, the only son to the Whitlock fortune, killed his girlfriend and then his family paid for his innocence." Mark went into his pocket for his phone. "Look I even have a picture. The boy held out his phone to the girl."

"Give me that phone!" Edward snapped. He had tried not to listen to the teenagers, but once the clearing was mentioned and then Jasper, he couldn't help but listen.

"Chillax, dude." The boy tried to put his phone away before Edward could see the picture.

"You see a dead body and instead of calling the police you come and have breakfast with your friends. What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward snapped as he threw the phone back to the boy. Edward paid for the food and then rushed out to the car to meet Bella. "Bells, get in we gotta go." He opened Bella's door and then ran to open his own.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella looked at Edward concerned. She couldn't understand what had caused his change in mood. One minute they were playfully bantering back and forth and now he was freaking out on her.

"I gotta make a stop first. I gotta check something out." Edward put the car in gear and then floored the gas. It took only five minutes for them to reach the entrance to the clearing. "Bella, you gotta promise me something."

"Okay." Bella looked at Edward skeptically. He hadn't spoken a word to her since the coffee shop and he was white as a ghost.

"No matter what happens, you stay in this car. Promise me that you are going to stay in the car," Edward pleaded as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Bella practically screamed.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Just stay here."

It wasn't until Edward was out of the car that Bella realize where they were. In her panic to figure out what was wrong with Edward, she was able to take in her surroundings. She rolled down her window and started yelling at Edward. "Why the hell are we in Alice's clearing?"

"Just stay in the car," Edward shouted back at Bella over his shoulder as he made his way further down the trail.

"No, wait. I'm coming with you." Bella attempted to leave, but Edward ran back to her, slamming the door shut.

"Jesus, Edward. You nearly slammed my hand in the door," Bella cried.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I really need you to stay in the car. Please, please, please stay in the car." He kissed Bella's hand through the window as he said this. Edward wasn't sure if Bella could take seeing Jasper dead, let alone in the same place where Alice was murdered. If that was really Jasper, then Edward wanted to keep the truth from Bella for as long as possible.

Edward walked slowly down the trail, afraid of what was ahead of him. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. He wasn't sure if Jasper's body was really waiting for him ahead, or what he was going to do when he got there. All of Edward's fears were confirmed when he saw a lifeless body hanging from the very tree that they had found Bella against.

"No!" Edward screamed in the air." He ran closer to Jasper. "Shit, no, no, no. Oh my God, Jazz," Edward cried into the air. It felt like the world was spinning around him, and that this was all some sort of twisted reality that wasn't his own. He ran a hand over his face and continued to cry into the nothing. He pulled out his cell phone to call 911, but to his dismay was unable to get any reception in the area. "Dammit," he cursed one more time. Edward composed himself and then made his way back to Bella.

"What happened?" Bella asked. Edward wasn't fooling her, he was clearly upset.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Edward tried to reassure Bella.

That seemed to be the final straw for Bella. If there was one thing that she hated, it was to be kept in the dark. "If you're not going tell me, then I will go and find out for myself." Bella got out of the car and headed for the same trail that Edward came from.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward shouted at her.

"Going to see what the hell you are trying to hide." Bella threw over her shoulder at Edward.

Edward caught up with Bella, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "Bella, we just gotta get to the police station. I'll explain everything once we get there." He kissed the top of her head, and led her back to the car. Bella wasn't sure she believed him, or what she saw in his eyes, but she knew that this was something that she had to go with on blind faith.

"Sam!" Edward yelled as he entered the police station. "I need to talk to the sheriff."

"Sir, the sheriff is on his lunch break. Can I help you?" The officer looked condescendingly at Edward. The officer was clearly new.

"Look, I'm Edward Cullen, and I want to talk to someone who is in charge."

"Sir, the sheriff is taking his lunch break." The young officer behind the desk spoke more forcefully, hoping to intimidate Edward.

"Listen, are you going to get in trouble for interrupting his lunch break, or should I go to Jacob Black, the ADA and a dear old friend of mine from school, and launch a complaint about the incompetence of the officers in this building?" Edward didn't want to use his money or his connections to get his way, but this seemed to be the only way.

That seemed to do it for the officer as he was on the phone calling the sheriff back to the station. Bella and Edward were escorted back to the sheriff's office where Edward broke the news to Bella. "Bells, listen, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I went to the clearing because I overheard some kids at the diner talking about how they saw Jasper's body hanging from a tree at Alice's clearing. I wanted to see it for myself before I told you or got the cops involved," Edward finished without taking a breath. He sat quietly waiting for Bella's reaction.

Bella blinked at Edward. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond to him. He had just told her that one of her oldest friends was dead. Dead in the same place her sister was murdered.

"Bells, say something, you're freaking me out here," Edward implored of Bella.

"Jasper is dead, that's what you just told me, right?" Bella asked, taking slow deep breaths.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Hope shone in Bella's eyes that somehow Edward had gotten it wrong.

"Yes, I saw him myself."

"How, I mean, what did you see? In the clearing."

Edward rubbed a hand over his face. "He was…um…he was hanging from a tree. If I had to guess, then I would say he killed himself."

"He wouldn't kill himself," Bella snapped. The Jasper she knew wouldn't take his own life.

"Bells, he was really drunk last night. He was depressed over the wedding, and that brought up all of the memories about Alice. It's not that far off that he would kill himself."

"He wouldn't do it."

"We… you, I and Jake… all saw him heading into the clearing," Edward tried to rationalize.

"Jasper might have been upset last night, but he wouldn't have killed himself," Bella stated with a hundred percent certainty.

"Bella, give me one good reason why? What did he have to live for?"

"Simple. He wanted to know who killed Alice."

Edward didn't have time to respond before the sheriff walked into his office. "So I heard you were demanding to see me," Sam said, making his presence known to the pair in his office.

"Yes, I want to report a possible suicide," Edward said, explaining the situation.

For Sam's part, he merely stared at the two of them. Of all the things that he was expecting them to say, that was not it. "Who was it that you think killed themselves?"

"Not think, know. I found the body," Edward clarified.

"Who is then?" Sam asked.

"It is Jasper Whitlock. I found him in Alice's…I mean the clearing over by the waterfalls," Edward corrected himself. Only a few people called that clearing Alice's.

"How did you come to find the body?"

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Bella asked. She couldn't understand why they were all sitting there when Jasper was supposedly hanging from a tree as they spoke.

"I have to get all of this down for my report. Then I will take a team out, and we will investigate the site. Right now I need to get as much information as I can from the two of you. So how did you come to find the body?" Sam asked the question again before he was interrupted.

"I was in the diner paying the check when I overheard a couple of kids in a nearby booth talking about the clearing and Jasper. That's when I heard the kid mention that Jasper was dead, and that he had proof by way of a picture on his phone. I went over and took the phone out of his hands and saw for myself that it was in fact Jasper. So I finished paying the check and I got myself and Bella to clearing as fast as I could."

"So, is that when the two of you found the body?" Sam asked as he wrote everything that Edward said.

"No, I actually waited in the car." Bella left out that Edward refused to let her go anywhere near the clearing.

"So, Bella waited in the car. Edward, what did you do?"

"I walked the trail that lead to the clearing and that is where I saw him. He was hanging from the tree on the edge of the end of the trail before you hit the river."

"Tell me, why didn't you call us as soon as you knew that he was dead? You did take a pulse, right?"

"No, I just saw him hanging. I tried to call 911, but I couldn't get any service, so I went back to the car and brought Bella and myself right here."

"So you never touched the body? Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, just Bella, but when I was in the diner the kids who were talking made it sound like there were a few others who might have known."

"You didn't catch a name?"

"It was Mark. He was average height, muscular, and wearing a letterman's jacket." Edward didn't know how he remembered what he did about the kid, but he did.

"Alright, I am going the need the two of you to write down everything you just told me and sign it. Don't add or hold anything back. One of the officers will come in to collect the papers. Then I am going to ask you to stay here until I get back. Also, I am going to need you two to not call anyone else about what you saw." Sam left and, true to his word, took a team out to the clearing.

Sam came back an hour later clearly mad. "Did you two think it was funny?" he asked as soon as he burst through the doors.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked as she jumped from the sound of the door.

"Making a false police report is a crime. If you weren't some spoiled rich brats, I would put the two of you in cuffs and let you spend the night in jail to teach a lesson."

"False report? We have no idea what you are talking about?" Edward responded to Sam's threat. "Did you go to the clearing?"

"We went and there was nothing there."

"What? I saw Jasper with my own two eyes. He was hanging from the tree near the very edge by what looked like one of the ropes you use to hold down a boat around his neck."

"I thought you said that you didn't go near the body?" Sam asked, hoping to trip Edward up.

"No, what I said was I didn't touch the body, in response to your question if I was sure he was dead. I'm a criminal lawyer, sheriff, for a major law firm in New York City. I've handled mob cases. Some small town sheriff isn't going to catch me in a lie with antiquated interrogation techniques." Edward regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. The last thing he need was to alienate Sam. He needed him on their side.

Sam sneered. This was one of things that he hated about being the sheriff of a small town. While one of the perks was very little crime, mostly small stuff, you had to deal with the elitism of the very few who were lucky enough to be rich. "Then maybe you should call one of those lawyers from your fancy law firm. It's looking like you're going to need one."

"Do I need to call my father, sheriff?" Bella asked, hoping that the mention of her father's name would cause the sheriff to back off Edward.

"Your father's a judge, Bella."

Bella cut Sam off before he could continue. "And an esteemed member of the bar, who ran a successful practice law for many years before he became a judge. So, I ask again, do I need to call my father?"

Sam weighed his options. While he would love to throw the smart mouth Cullen kid into lock up and publicly humiliate him, he also knew that the judge and Billy Black were friends for many years. He was also certain that the judge would use that friendship to have Billy put pressure on his son, Jacob, to get the Cullen kid out of trouble for his daughter. He did not want to be on the wrong side of the ADA. "No, Bella."

"So then…" Bella was prevented from answering by an interruption from one of the deputies.

"Sheriff, we just got a call. You've got to get to the Whitlock residence. The mother said she found her son hanging from the shower when she got back from brunch.

The three in the room looked at each other before the sheriff gathered himself. "You two stay here. Just to make sure you don't go anywhere, I am going to post one of my deputies right outside this door. When I get back, you two may need lawyers." Sam left a stunned Bella and Edward.

"You saw him right, Edward?" Bella felt the need to question.

"Bella, I will swear on a stack of bibles every day for the rest of my life that I saw Jasper Whitlock hanging from a tree at the edge of the clearing." Edward banged his head gently against the wall behind him. He never thought that this was how his day was going to turn out.

"But the sheriff got the call. They found Jasper at home." Bella was wishing more and more that she would have followed Edward. She really wanted to believe Edward, but everything was stacking up against him.

"Bella, I really need you on my side, because if you aren't, then I am really going crazy." Edward laughed humorlessly.

"I'm on your side. No matter what happens, it's you and me." To prove her point, she laced her fingers with Edward's and rested her head on his chest.

It was hours before Sam got back from the Whitlocks', long after the sun had set and night had fallen. Sam entered his office this time with a very different look on his face. "I need you two to go over everything that happened this morning again."

"We told you sheriff. We went to a late breakfast because of the wedding. When I was going to pay, I overheard several kids in a nearby booth talking about a dead body and the clearing. That's when Jasper's name came up. I also heard talk about a picture being on the kid's phone. I took the phone from him and that's when I noticed that it was Jasper."

"The kid at the diner, his name was Mark."

"Right, his name was Mark, and he was wearing a letterman's jacket. Look, why don't you go and check his phone?" Edward questioned, annoyed. He was tired and hungry, and he really wanted to know what the hell had happened to his friend. Plus, he was in desperate need of a shower.

"Oh, we did, when you first mentioned you found the body. Except when we checked his phone, there was no picture of Jasper on there. Plus, none of his friends remember you coming to the table."

"It's obvious that they're lying. They probably freaked out that they didn't report Jasper when they first found his body."

"Edward, I am going to give you and Bella the opportunity to admit that you lied with no repercussions. We will rip up your first statement and enter the new one in the record."

"Excuse me, sheriff, but why would we lie?" Bella asked.

"You know what I think? I think that you went to your friend's house to check on him. Everyone knows he was pretty drunk at the wedding. So the two of you stopped by after breakfast to see how he felt. Except when you got there, you found him hanging. Maybe the wedding and you being back home conjured up suppressed feelings about your sister, Alice. It was too much for him to take, so he killed himself. Only when you found him, you thought that it would be an excellent opportunity to shed some light on your sister's murder. So, you said you found him in the clearing, conveniently hanging from the tree you were found at."

"That's ridiculous." Bella jumped up. "I would never lie about anything that had to do with Alice."

"Bella, calm down." Edward pulled Bella back into her seat. "Sheriff, you forget I was the one who found Jasper. Bella didn't know anything about him until we came to your office to wait for you."

"Let me finish. Knowing that if you were the one to come to us with that story, then it would be easier for us to figure out why you lied. So, lo and behold, Edward offered to do it for you. He has less to do with Alice's case than you, and we would be more likely to follow his word."

"Sam, I swear I am not lying, and if I have to take a lie detector test to prove it, then I will," Edward tried to reason.

"I can't help you if you don't tell the truth."

"We are," Bella and Edward shouted at the same time.

"Fine, then I have no choice but to place Edward in custody."

"What, why?" Bella screamed.

"Because he was the one that said that he found the body, and the both of you said that you stayed in the car. I have it in the statement that you gave," Sam explained as he put cuffs on Edward.

"I'm calling my father," Bella tried to threaten.

"That's good, Bella, because Edward is going to need a lawyer." Sam began to read Edward his rights and Bella called her father.

It was hours later that the judge managed to get the charges dropped and Edward freed. "Thank you, Daddy, how did you get him out?"

"I simply pointed out that they had to prove that Edward attempted to defraud them by filing a false police report, and since Jasper was in fact dead, the only part that was untrue was the location. They could in fact charge him, but since a crime was actually reported, the change of one detail isn't enough for the DA to follow charges."

Bella hugged Edward a lot longer than the judge would have liked. "Bella, you're going to come home with me. We need to talk."

"Dad, I think I should stay with Edward." Edward held out his hand out to shake the judge's, but the judge kept his hands at his side. A clear indication that he was not a fan of Edward's or happy that he was able to help Edward out.

"No, you're coming with me." The ride home was painfully quite for Bella. She waited for the blow she knew was bound to come from her father. "You gotta explain this to me, Bells. Is this about your sister? Because Sam seems to think that this is all connected."

"Dad, I stick by what I said in my statement." Bella had tears in her eyes. She never thought she would see the day that her father would stop believing in her.

"I'm trying here Bella, real hard. But I have to say that I barely recognize you anymore. The day that Alice died, I lost both my daughters."

"Dad, I'm still here." Bella was openly crying now. The last thing that she ever wanted to do was to hurt her father.

Charlie continued to drive, trying to think very hard about his next words. He needed them to be perfect, for Bella to really understand how he and her mother felt. "No, you left, both figuratively and literally. You moved away and we barely see you anymore. Your mother claims that she barely knows her own daughter. I've tried to stay out of whatever is going on between the two of you, but I have to say I agree with her. You're not Bella anymore. The girl that I used to know is dead. You stopped doing the things you loved and dressing how you used to. You've become withdrawn and have kept your mother and I at arm's length. "

"Dad, what happened was bound to change me. It would have changed anyone. I was going to grow up, Dad, go to college and move away. That's what typically happens to grown children." Bella tried to defend herself, but she couldn't help but think how right he was.

"No, you always wanted to come back home. You wanted to be married with a family. My God, Bella, you wanted to help people. It's like you're trying to live her life. The life she would have had if she wouldn't have died."

"I do help people. I help people at the worst moments of their lives. I do what other people fail to do. I give them the closure that we…" Bella stopped herself. Saying the words out loud terrified her.

"The closure, what? That we never had? Bella, you cannot put your life on hold until her killer is found. You have already given up so much. You've got to let this go." Charlie had pulled the car over and was now talking face to face with his daughter.

"I can't stop now, Daddy, I'm so close. This thing with Jasper only proves it. Someone out there is cleaning up."

"My God, do you hear yourself? There is no one out there, Bella." Charlie shook Bella, hoping that he could shake some sense into her.

"Yes, there is. They have been following me for weeks now." Bella put her hands over her mouth. She was revealing more to her father than she had ever intended to.

"You are being followed and you never mentioned it until now?" Charlie was shocked, but that was quickly replaced with fear for his daughter.

"It's this person. They wear all black…black pants, black leather jacket, and a black motorcycle helmet. At first I thought that they were following me to tell me something about Alice. That they were afraid to go to the police, but, dad someone moved Jasper's body. There was no way that Edward made it up. He wouldn't do that."

"Bella, if what you say is true, then you are playing a dangerous game. Besides, this person could be following you for another reason. You shouldn't assume it's about Alice."

Bella was shocked that her father was dismissing what she had said about a person being out there who might know something about Alice. "Dad, do you know something about Alice?"

"What I know is that day I lost two daughters and I want the daughter that is still alive to come back. You are going to let this go. No more playing detective. Some things are better left alone."


End file.
